


Swarm to a Happy Ending

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Caitlin Happy Ending Too, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, One Big Happy Family, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: My own ending for season 3 then we pick up with new beginnings.  Everyone is a bit lost, trying to move forward.  Sam and Ruby have moved.  Maggie stays gone.  Mon-El stays gone.   Lena and Kara are in love but have no idea.  Alex finds someone interesting when Caitlin is brought in from Earth One to help with a meta-human threat.   J'onn, James and Winn are the best friends to everyone.  All the girls are bi or gay, they just don't all know it yet.  Save the world.  Find love.  End happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a summary for my end of season 3.

It had been three months since the Worldkillers were defeated. National City had almost returned to normal although construction was still continuing on many blocks that were damaged during the final battle. Lena and Kara had decided to put aside their anger at each other and L-Corp teamed up with the DEO. A solution had been found to separate Sam from Reign. Unfortunately both Purity and Pestilence and their alter-egos had been killed in the battle. Ultimately, Sam had been saved by her love for Ruby.

The fight changed everything and everyone involved. The Legion of Heroes returned to the future. Kara and Mon-El had to say goodbye again, but this time Kara was at peace with the end of their relationship. She came to terms with the fact that Mon-El was a different person now, a better person. He needed to be in his own time doing what he was meant to do. It still hurt Kara but she was not mourning his loss any more. Her relationship with Lena was another story.

Lena had first believed that helping Sam at L-Corp on her own was the only way. After all, she didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. She didn’t know Alex was a secret government agent. She didn’t know about the DEO, or that James was guardian, or that Winn was in on all of it. If she had known she would have asked for their help from the beginning. When Kara had discovered that Lena was hiding Reign she had gone ballistic. The fight they had that day had left them both emotionally ruined. Lena was furious that Kara had hidden her secret identity. Kara was furious that Lena had put herself in danger and that she didn’t trust her to let her in on her plan. They had both said awful things and they both hurt deeply after the fight. Alex and Winn eventually managed to convince the women that they all needed to work together to stop the Worldkillers. Lena and Kara managed to put the needs of National City before their own and they found a way to work together, but their relationship had never fully healed.

Lena and James broke up sometime during the fight. Honestly, Lena knew that was for the best. She and James weren’t going to work and they both knew it. They liked each other but the feelings just weren’t really there. Strangely, she and James were able to get along after the breakup much better than she and Kara were handling everything.

Once Sam was free from Reign she was overwhelmed by the guilt that she felt. Parts of the city were in ruins. Much worse, people had been injured and killed. She could not stay in National City. Even though her friends supported her completely she knew that she would always be a pariah to the regular citizens. They would never understand. She could not raise Ruby in a city where she would be stigmatized every day. As much as she hated leaving the people she loved, the people who had given everything to save her, she had to do it for Ruby.

Alex was hurt most by Sam leaving. Although they had never had a romantic relationship, Sam had kindled feelings in Alex that she hadn’t felt since Maggie. Alex wondered if Reign hadn’t come into the picture if something may have developed between her and Sam. Alex also missed Ruby terribly. They had become very close while Alex watched over her during the time Sam was Reign. Alex and Ruby still talked regularly. Alex did feel that she learned some things from the two during their time together. She finally felt that maybe she could fall in love with someone besides Maggie. She also knew she was sure she wanted kids of her own. She just wondered if her life wasn’t somehow cursed. She wondered if maybe happiness just wasn’t for her.

J’onn had been the one to keep looking forward at the end of the fight. His calm and his perseverance had allowed everyone to get back to their jobs and to agree to work together in the future. Lena had signed so many forms she thought her hand cramps would never go away. She had agreed to keep all the secrets, which wasn’t difficult because she never would have betrayed Kara’s trust despite their strained relationship. As owner of L-Corp she had agreed to a partnership with the DEO as well. This relationship would only be known to Lena and she had to work carefully so that her R&D department didn’t catch wind that some of their new projects would be shared with a secret government organization. The truth was that L-Corp hired some of the most brilliant minds in the world and so did the DEO. J’onn and Lena knew that bringing some of those ideas together would help them both. The agreement was that Lena and Winn would organize and develop the joint ventures. Winn was thrilled with this promotion at the DEO and he felt that he finally could utilize his creativity instead of just reacting to one crisis after another. Lena really like working with Winn and his ideas were stirring her creative juices as well. They also had the shared experience of trying to do good while coming from truly evil roots. They understood each other in a way that most other people couldn’t even fathom. Since Lena’s relationship with Kara was still not healed she found herself turning to Winn as a close friend.

Everyone seemed to be trying to adjust to their new normal when the latest threat hit National City. A swarm came through wreaking havoc in its path. National City needed help again.


	2. The swarm arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are alone for the first time in forever when the Swarm arrives in National City

Kara was trying to concentrate on work at Catco. She was desperately trying to find a story that would take her mind off the things she did not want to report. Snapper was driving her crazy accusing her of being “a little off” since the end of the Worldkiller attacks. The truth was that he was right. Everything did feel off. She didn’t want to report on the rebuilding of National City. She definitely did not want to report on all the charity work and economic development spurred by L-Corp. Lena and her company had helped the mayor spearhead rebuilding a better National City. Much of the damage the Worldkillers caused affected the poorer areas of the city and Lena seemed hell-bent on doing everything she could to help make those areas of the city more efficient and more livable. Lena wanted to give people hope that National City could be a great place to live whatever your economic means might be. Kara knew it was a great story. Kara knew Lena was working herself into exhaustion trying to right all of her families past wrongs. Kara knew Lena deserved credit but Kara was still angry and hurt.

“What are you still doing here, ponytail?” Snapper asked. “We still don’t have any quotes from Luthor about all her grandiose plans for our city,” he added sarcastically, “I want you on it today. You’re the only one who can ever get a quote from that woman.”

“I’ve tried to get an appointment,” Kara lied, “she must just be very busy.”

“Well that’s never stopped you before,” Snapper said. “Just go sit outside L-Corp and wait until you can get her to talk. Don’t come back until you’ve got a quote.”

Kara sighed and stood to grab her things. This was not at all how she wanted her day to go. She and Lena had been able to work cordially since their blowup but they had not been alone since that day.

 

_**2 months earlier** _

_“Oh my God, Kara… you’re, you’re Supergirl,” Lena sputtered._

_“Lena, what were you thinking? Reign could have killed you. Why didn’t you tell me you knew Sam was Reign?” Kara asked, her voice rising._

_“Why didn’t I tell you? Did you really just ask me that? Maybe because I didn’t know you were Supergirl?” Lena answered, her anger growing._

_“But you could have told me. You should have told Kara.” Kara shouted._

_“Is that who you are? Kara? Is that even your real name? I don’t know who you are, Supergirl, but I know that you don’t trust me so what difference does it make that I didn’t tell you,” Lena answered. She was fighting back tears but she was determined not to break._

_“Lena, it’s not that I don’t trust you. That’s not it at all. It’s just complicated,” Kara said. “And now we have to deal with the Worldkillers and I just can’t deal with this too right now.”_  
_Kara regretted the last sentence the moment she said it. She didn’t mean it the way it came out at all. She was just so scared. Lena had nearly been killed. The Worldkillers were loose and she had no idea how to beat them. Kara had nearly been killed by Reign just weeks earlier. She was overwhelmed and everything was just coming out wrong._

_“You just can’t deal with me right now? That’s rich, Kara. You don’t need to deal with me now. You don’t have to deal with me ever. Get out,” Lena shouted._

_“That’s not what I meant, Lena,” Kara said._

_“I said get out,” Lena repeated with all the venom she could muster._

 

**Present Day**

Kara trudged slowly towards Lena’s office. She had no idea how Jess would react when she showed up. She thought about stopping at Noonan’s for some coffee or pastries as a peace offering but it seemed trite. She also thought maybe she could just keep it professional and that would be better.

The evening of their fight Kara had texted and apologized. Lena had answered and told Kara that she needed space. She asked Kara not to get in touch with her again and said that she would contact Kara when she was ready. Kara had respected that. Then, everything hit the fan with the Worldkillers.

The fighting had started in earnest and J’onn had rallied the troops. Lena was at the DEO regularly and she and Kara were forced to work together. They both performed like heroes. Their work, along with the others, saved National City. Working together was tense and extremely difficult for both of them. The others tried their best to smooth things out day to day but everyone felt the anger and hurt in the room. After the Worldkiller threat ended Kara waited for Lena to text or to make any contact. The more she waited the more painful it became.

Lena had given up on her just like that. She had never given her the chance to explain. She had just turned a switch and pushed Kara out of her life. Kara knew she had fault in the situation but she was heartbroken. She tried to convince herself that she didn’t need Lena. Kara had Alex, of course, but she also had Winn, James, J’onn and so many others that cared about her. Rao had blessed her with love and family and that should be enough, she told herself over and over. No matter what she told herself she missed Lena.

Kara stood outside of L-Corp for nearly ten minutes before she got the nerve to walk in to the building. Security still let her go up to the top floor so she took that as a good sign. When she exited the elevator she immediately made eye contact with Lena’s assistant, Jess. Kara and Jess had always had a friendly relationship but Kara was not sure what to make of the look on Jess’ face. At first her eyes had gone a bit wide with a hopeful look but then it sort of turned to a grimace.

“Kara,” Jess said as she seemed to falter for words, “are you here to see Lena? Does she know you’re coming?” Jess asked, her voice lowered.

“No, Jess,” Kara said, “Snapper is ready to fire me if I don’t get a quote about the new building developments and I know she doesn’t want to see me but I couldn’t put him off any further. Do you think she’ll give me a quote?”

“I don’t know, Kara,” Jess said, pausing as if she didn’t know how much she should say. “Look, I know it’s not my place and I have no idea what happened between you too but you look terrible. Lena looks terrible. You both seem miserable. I’m going to try to get you in there right now but I hope that whatever is going on, you guys can fix it. No one has ever made her happy the way you did.”

Jess walked into Lena’s office and Kara just stood there dumbfounded. She knew Lena was her best friend. She knew how much she loved to bring Lena lunch or surprise her with an afternoon coffee. She knew Lena didn’t allow many people to get close to her, but she didn’t think she made that much difference to Lena. After all, Lena was ridiculously successful. She managed literally thousands of people each day. She was making the world a better place. Did Kara really mean that much to her?

Jess walked out and Kara realized she was holding her breath.

“Ms. Luthor will see you now,” Jess said, holding the door open.

Kara walked in slowly and looked at Lena who remained at her desk typing at her keyboard. She hadn’t looked up to acknowledge Kara so it was Kara that spoke first.

“Um, Lena, Snapper sent me…” Kara started.

“Jess told me why you are here, and I’m typing out a few direct quotes for you now,” Lena answered as she clicked on the last button then stood up and walked toward the printer, “Here are a few different quotes you can use. Pick and choose as you like. It should satisfy your boss.”

Lena handed the paper to Kara and turned back toward her desk, “Is there anything else you need? I’m very busy.”

Kara drew a deep breath, “Lena, I’ve respected your need for space but is this going to last forever? Are we ever going to talk again? I can’t understand how you keep just pushing me out of your life without even letting me explain.”

Lena laughed without any humor. “What’s wrong, Kara? Are you feeling hurt? Rejected? Like maybe you don’t really matter? Well, Kara, when I look at you that is all that I feel. Like I never mattered. Not enough. I don’t want to look at you. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t know if or when I ever will. I honestly just don’t know.” Lena was crying openly now and everything was just pouring out like a flood, her words, her tears were all coming too fast.

“Lena, I am so, so sorry. I never, ever meant to hurt you this way. Please, you need to let me explain. You matter to me, you matter to me so much…” Kara was pleading.

Just as Kara was trying to form the words to go on both of their phones rang. It was the DEO emergency line summoning both of them to headquarters.

“Fuck, not now,” Kara seethed. Lena was taken aback. She had never heard Kara curse before. Not once, not when Kara was in the middle of the worst fights of her life had she so much as uttered a dang it much less dropped the F-bomb.

“Kara, you need to go. They expect you there immediately. I’ll be there soon,” Lena said, but Kara wouldn’t budge. She was fighting back her own tears and she just stood planted firmly in Lena’s office.

“Kara, I will talk to you. I promise. Please just go see who needs help,” Lena said.

“Will you talk to me, really?” Kara asked so quietly that Lena barely heard her.

“Yes, Kara, I will, please go see if everyone is ok,” Lena answered.

Kara quickly spun into her Supergirl outfit and flew out the window towards the DEO. Lena sighed heavily and sat down. She was so broken but somewhere deep inside she felt like she should hear Kara out. She would do it soon but first she had to find out who or what was threatening National City.

 

************************

 

By the time Lena arrived at the DEO everything was in full motion. Agents were rushing here and there but she didn’t see Alex or Supergirl. She walked over to Winn who had comms in his ears and his eyes rooted on a video screen. On the screen she could see a fight happening near the riverfront. Supergirl and multiple DEO agents were fighting what appeared to be a swarm of flying people or bees or aliens… Lena didn’t know what to make of it. She grabbed a set of comms so she could listen in on the action as well.

“I’m not sure what they are doing,” Alex shouted. “It looks like they are looking for something and they don’t care what gets in their way.”

The bee-people were flipping over vehicles and uprooting trees everywhere. Every time a DEO agent would fire a shot or Supergirl would aim her heat vision the whole group would move as one and avoid the damage.

“Supergirl,” said Lena, being sure to avoid calling her Kara over open comms, “try grabbing one from the rear of the pack. Just try to pick off one of them.”

“Be careful, Supergirl,” Alex added.

“Supergirl, if you can get one of them bring them back to the DEO. I have containment ready,” J’onn added.

Supergirl flew as quickly as she could towards the rear of the pack and grabbed the leg of the last bee-man. The swarm turned towards her but the DEO agents below began shooting. The swarm moved away from the shots and abandoned the lost bee-man.

“Keep shooting,” Alex ordered.

The DEO had driven the swarm out over the water. The entire swarm suddenly paused then turned and flew out and away from the city.

Lena looked up as she heard a loud thump on the DEO balcony. Supergirl was carrying the bee-man, who looked unconscious, toward the group. J’onn looked down at the specimen and then looked up at Kara.

“In all my years I have never seen anything like this,” J’onn said.

“Me either,” said Kara, “Winn can you and Lena start looking into any aliens that fit what we are seeing.”

Lena and Winn nodded and sat down to start working. Alex walked into the DEO and looked down at the creature. She had heard all the discussions over her comms on the way back from the riverfront.

“OK, J’onn, let’s get to work and see if we can figure out how to stop a swarm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena and Kara. They need help. Good thing they have friends....


	3. Alex and Winn help out SuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a talk with Kara about Lena. Winn has a talk with Lena about Kara. Everyone agrees they need help from Team Flash.

           Alex grabs Supergirl and heads toward the containment units.  J’onn starts to walk with them but Alex turns to him, “J’onn, can Kara and I have a minute before we head down there?”

 

           “Sure,” answers J’onn, “I’ll grab us some food and drinks. I know Kara usually needs both after a mission,” he continues as Kara nods enthusiastically.  Kara is famished and more exhausted than she should be after the bee fight.  She also knows the exhaustion really has nothing to do with the bee-people.  Alex guides Kara into a small office where they can get some privacy.

 

            “Kara, what’s going on,” Alex asks, “you looked absolutely awful when you showed up at the riverfront.”

 

            “Do you think anyone else noticed,” Kara asks, “I don’t want anyone to think I can’t do my job.”

 

            “Kara,” Alex sighs, “you always do your job.  No one is worried about that, and I doubt very much anyone was concentrating on you besides me.  We were kind of under attack by a swarm of bee-people.   But I always notice you.  Please tell me what’s going on.  You can’t go on like this.”

 

            “I was at Lena’s office when the DEO call came in.  She was angry and crying about me not being honest with her.  She thought she didn’t matter to me,” Kara was struggling to get the words out now as the tears began to flow.

 

            Alex wanted to pull her into a hug immediately but she could sense Kara trying to pull it together to say more.  Alex didn’t want to interrupt when Kara was finally letting her in on what had been causing her so much pain.

 

            “I tried to apologize again, I tried to tell her how much she meant to me, and then the phone went off,” Kara said, seething again at the earlier interruption.  “I didn’t want to leave Lena, Alex.  I didn’t care what happened to the city or to anybody.  I just wanted to stay and make it right.”

 

            Alex waited for a bit while Kara struggled to continue.  “Sweetie, what happened?  Did you just leave?”

 

            “No,” Kara answered, “I told her that I needed her to talk to me.  She said that I had to go help but she did say that we could talk,” Kara said, with just the slightest tinge of hope in her voice.  “I miss her, Alex.  I can’t believe how much I hurt her and I can’t believe how angry and hurt I am that she keeps pushing me away.”

 

            Alex finally pulled Kara into a long, tight hug.  They stayed together until Kara stopped crying and until her breath became normal.  Alex was trying to compose her thoughts.  She certainly didn’t want to say anything that might make matters worse.

 

            “Ok, Kara,” she said, “do you want to hear my thoughts on this or did you just need to vent a bit?”

 

            “I definitely want to hear your thoughts, Alex.  I need someone who is a little bit more objective than me to help out for sure.   I know you’ll be honest with me.  What do you think?”

 

            “Ok, so I think I’m just realizing now that you and Lena were way closer than I actually understood.  I was so caught up in going through my own stuff, first coming out and then my relationship with Maggie and everything that followed,” Alex sighed, “I guess that whole time you were really growing so close with Lena and I just wasn’t paying attention.”

 

            “Kara, at some point you should have told her.  I don’t blame you because all I’ve ever done, all any of us has done is tell you to keep it secret.  Not only that, it took all of us, especially me, way too long to trust Lena.  But I understand why she was so hurt that you didn’t tell her considering how close you two have obviously become.”

 

            “We all bring so much baggage into every new relationship we make, Kara.  With you, it’s the weight of the world.  All you do is save everyone, all the time.  You are so incredible as Supergirl and everyone loves Supergirl.  Lena loved you just as Kara.  I imagine that felt pretty good.”

 

            Kara nodded, “It’s amazing how well you know me, Alex.”

 

            “Kar, Lena has a lot of baggage too, and don’t interrupt me on this part.  I’m not criticizing her, I’m just trying to sort this out with you.  She’s got quite a bit of weight on her shoulders as well.  I see now how desperately she is trying to make up for everything Lex did.  I don’t think Lena has every truly been trusted by anyone.  Kar, she believed in you and, in her eyes, you didn’t trust her.  Another person might be able to get past that more easily, but for her that had to be truly heartbreaking.  I’m sure she feels like she finally put herself out there only to be burned again.”

 

            Kara was crying softly again and Alex was having a hard time continuing but she knew that she had to get through to Kara.

 

            “Sweetie, I think that if you are going to get her back you have to open yourself up to her completely.  You are going to have to show her how much you trust her.  I know you don’t like to talk about your past, about Krypton, about your childhood – not even with me.  If you want Lena back I think you need to let her know you, Kara Zor-El.”

 

            They both sat quietly together for a while until Kara’s stomach growled. 

 

            “Jeez, my stomach is as obnoxious as when the DEO phone rings,” Kara said with a little smile on her face.

 

            “There’s my girl,” answers Alex with another quick hug, “Let’s get some food and check out this bee guy.”

 

***************

Lena was looking down at the keyboard but her fingers weren’t moving.  Winn sighed, “Lena, come out on the balcony with me.”

 

Lena was a little confused but she got up and walked outside with Winn.  They just stood side by side for a bit while Winn seemed to struggle to figure out what he wanted to say.

 

“Is something wrong, Winn,” Lena asked.

 

“Lena, do you consider me a friend?”

 

“Of course I do, Winn.  I consider you a good friend.  I’m sorry if I’ve done anything that would make you feel different.”

 

“Oh, no, no Lena, that’s not it at all.  It’s just that today when you walked in you just looked so, so sad.  I wanted to just grab you and hug you but I didn’t know what was going on and then there was the bee thing happening.  I just hate that you are hurting and I thought maybe you would want to talk to someone about it, and I’m here.  I’m here for you, Lena.”

 

Winn could see the tears pooling in Lena’s eyes and he wondered if he had pushed too far but she composed herself and began to speak.  “Winn, the thing is that it’s about Kara and you guys have been friends long before I came along.   I don’t know if it’s right to talk to you about her.”

 

“Lena, Kara is like a sister to me.  She means the world to me and I do believe I know her just about as well as anyone.  I hate how miserable both of you are.  Maybe I could just give you a bit of insight on her if you tell me what’s going on.  I promise that whatever you say will stay between us, I just want to help.”

 

“Winn, all that time that Kara and I spent together, all those months.  Alex was gone so much with Maggie and Kara and I were doing so much together.  The friendship we made was so important to me.  I know Kara has had close friendships in her life and I’ve had friends, but never anyone like her.  I thought she really believed in me, I thought she trusted me, but she never told me.  She never told me who she really was,” Lena was having a hard time holding it together now as tears were escaping here eyes. “I don’t know how to move forward from that, Winn.”

 

Winn waited a bit for Lena to compose herself before he started.  “Lena, do you miss Kara?”

 

“God help me, yes, I miss her so much,” Lena answered.

 

“Ok, do you want to find a way to move forward with her back in your life?”

 

“I think I do, yes.  I’m just afraid, Winn.  I’m afraid of hurting this much.”

 

At that Winn pulled her into a hug.  He just couldn’t stand it for one more moment.  He was glad when he felt Lena relax into the hug and hold onto him tightly.  After a few minutes he pulled back.

 

“Lena, you need to stop pushing Kara away.  The more you keeping building this wall between you two the harder it’s going to be for Kara to knock it down.”

 

Lena nodded slightly.

 

“Listen, if there is one thing I am 100 percent sure of it is that the reason that Kara didn’t tell you about being Supergirl is not because she doesn’t believe in you or because she doesn’t trust you.  Gosh, Lena, I wish you could hear how she talks about you when you aren’t around.  Lena, Kara believes in you more than you believe in yourself.  Way more.  I’m not sure why she didn’t tell you but I know that she has been trained since she first came to earth never to share her powers with anyone.  Heck, Lena, I’m the only person Kara has ever told and I honestly think that was kind of because she was gonna bust if she didn’t have someone to talk to about it at the time.”

 

“Lena, Alex knows because she is part of the Danvers family.  James knows because of Superman, not because Kara told him.  J’onn knows because of Jeremiah.  Oh, and Maggie figured it out but that wasn’t Kara’s fault.  All of her life Kara has been told that anyone who knows will be in danger.  It has been drilled into her since the day she got here.  She hid her powers forever.  I’m not sure she would be Supergirl today if Alex’s plane hadn’t nearly crashed.”

 

“Alex was on the first plane she rescued” Lena asked, her eyes wide, “no wonder she did it.”

 

“Yes, and that was the day she came to me and told me it was her.  She literally had to jump off a roof to convince me.  I almost fainted,” Winn noticed Lena grinning a bit now, “Lena, I had known her for years and I had no idea she had powers.  It wasn’t that she didn’t trust me either.  She just always tries to do what’s right for everyone else, not for herself.  I’m sure she thought hiding Supergirl from you was the right thing.  I mean, she was wrong, I think she was wrong.  At some point she should have told you.  But I think she was doing the wrong thing for really good reasons.”

 

“Am I even making sense,” Winn asked.

 

“Actually, Winn, you are making a lot of sense.  And you are a really great friend.  I understand why Kara loves you so much.”

 

Winn blushed.  He really had come to care for Lena and he wanted to be a good friend to her.  She deserved it and he knew what it felt like to feel alone.

 

“Ok, Winn,” said Lena, “you have convinced the almighty Lena Luthor, and that is not an easy thing to do.  I am going to talk to Kara soon.  I am going to hear her out and I’m going to try and make things right.”

 

“That’s my girl!” Winn said as he grabbed Lena in a bear hug and spun her around.

 

“Ok, Ok, enough Winn,” Lena squealed and he put her down with a big grin on his face.

 

Just then Kara, Alex and J’onn strode out onto the balcony.

 

“Could you two come take a look at our bee-man, we’ve got some ideas about what is going on that could render you current alien search useless,” J’onn said.

 

Winn and Alex both noticed the look that Kara and Lena shared as they walked back into the DEO.  The two of them made eye contact for the first time in months and they shared a small smile.  Alex looked over at Winn and gave him a nod.  Maybe things would finally work out.

 

************

            The five of them entered the room where the bee-man still lay unconscious on the table. 

 

            “Alex has been examining our guy and it seems he is not an alien at all,” J’onn said.

 

            “I’ve tested his blood and his DNA and he is definitely human,” added Alex.

 

            Lena was reading the results of all of his testing as they spoke and Winn was looking at how his wings were actually attached to the suit he was wearing rather than being a part of his body.

 

            “This costume is amazing,” Winn said, “the wings attached here don’t have the ability on their own to lift this man’s weight.  It will only work if they all fly together to create enough updraft.  They have to be a swarm.  This could help you guys take them down.”

 

            “And look at the results of the saliva you took from bee-man, he is excreting 9-HDA pheromones,” Lena added.

 

            “Yeah, well, none of us know what that means, Lena…” Alex prompted.

 

            “These are the pheromones found in worker bees.  The queen bee excretes a separate pheromone type that interacts with these in order to communicate with her hive.  It’s basically how the queen bee orders around her worker bees,” Lena said.

 

            “Seriously, you knew that in your head, Lena” Alex asked, “we were just getting ready to research what that chemical was.  We should have had you and Winn in here in the first place.”

 

            Winn reached up to high five Lena but she just looked at him oddly and left him hanging.

 

            “I guess no one ever taught her about high fives,” Winn said as Lena walked away with her head still buried in the papers.

 

            “What I don’t understand is how a group of humans could be converted into whatever it is they have been converted into,” Lena said.

 

            “I think what we are dealing with is a group of meta-humans,” Kara adds, “We haven’t really seen this here but Barry Allen and Team Flash deal with meta-human problems on their earth all the time.  Maybe it’s time I paid Barry a visit.”

 

            “Ok, so we need to contact Cisco to open a portal,” Alex says as she walks out of the room to grab the special phone Cisco left for them to contact Earth One.

 

            “Someone care to explain what’s going on,” Lena asks.

 

            “I’ll explain,” Kara says and shoots a glare at J’onn and Winn who both quickly volunteer to do something else, somewhere else.

 

            “Lena, it’s a long story but there are multiple earths in our universe and Alex and I have travelled to other earths during crisis times there.  We are particularly close with a group of people that live on Earth One.  We are Earth 38 by the way.  Earth One had an explosion a few years back that fundamentally changed many of its humans into people now known as meta-humans.  They all have different powers.  Just like on every other earth some of them are good and some of them are bad.  Our friend Barry is The Flash.  He leads a team that deals with meta-human threats.  Cisco is sort of their Winn – he handles most of the tech.  Anyway, I can go over to Earth One and see if they have any ideas.  It’s not dangerous and I’ll be back quickly.  I’ll be happy to give you more details later if you want.”

 

            “I would be interested in hearing more about all of this.  Lex had a multiverse theory he used to talk about.  I guess he was right,” Lena paused, “but, Kara, more importantly I want you to come back safe and I want us to talk.  I don’t want to lose you, Kara, but we really need to work some things out.  I know you wish I had come to this point quicker but it just took me a while, and it took a shove from you and from Winn.  That guy really loves you, Kara.”

 

            “Well, Alex talked a little bit of sense into me today.  She really cares about you, Lena.” Kara said, “I’m really relieved you are ready to talk.  I’ll call you as soon as I get back, if that’s ok.”

 

            “That sounds perfect, Kara,” Lena said, “Please, be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on what has been going on with Caitlin Snow and Kara's visit with Team Flash.  
> Happy to hear any comments


	4. A visit to Star Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl heads to Star Labs to visit Team Flash to get some help. She returns to Earth 38 with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally making up what happens at the end of this season on the Flash as well...

_Meanwhile, on Earth One_

_Defeating Devoe had taken a lot from Team Flash.  Ralph is dead and everyone is still grieving his loss despite his short stint with the team.  Harry is still recovering slowly from his use of the thinking cap.  His frustration is growing with his slow progress making him even more grumpy than usual.  Barry, Iris and Cisco are spending most of the time consoling each other and trying to update the labs for the next, inevitable threat.  Caitlin was never able to regain her powers as Killer Frost and just could not seem to find the willpower to want to move on with the team.  She loved everyone on Team Flash but she felt useless and, despite all their friendship and love for one another, she felt alone._

_The Earth 38 phone  rang in the lab.  Supergirl was calling._

**_***********_ **

****

The portal opened up at Star Labs and Supergirl bounded through effortlessly.

 

“Well, I’m getting better at that,” Supergirl giggled. “The first time I flew out so fast I nearly killed Cisco!”

 

The team all laughed, buoyed by Supergirl’s sunny welcome.  Barry pulled Kara into a big hug.

 

“Hey, Kara, it’s so good to see you,” Barry said, “how’s life on Earth 38?  I really hope you’re not here because of a world threatening crisis – we’re just getting over one of our own here.”

 

“Oh, gee, Barry, it’s nothing world threatening.  At least I don’t think so.  I’m glad to see you’re all ok,” she said, then noticed a pall come over the room.

 

Everyone was slow to speak, and Iris finally said quietly, “Actually, Kara, we had a new team member and we lost him.”

 

Kara looked around the room quietly, making contact with everyone as she spoke, “I’m so sorry,” she said quietly.  “I’ve known a lot of loss in my life and I know how difficult it can be.  I don’t know if you have religion here on Earth One, but where I am from Rao is my god.  I will pray to him for all of you and for your friend,” she added solemnly.

 

“Thanks, Kara,” Barry added seriously, “that means a lot to me, to all of us.”

 

Kara gave everyone hugs and said, “Ok, so the reason I’m here is that I need some help.  We have a situation back in National City.  There is a swarm of people, or bees, or bee-people.  I’m not sure how to explain this.  The thing is, I think we are dealing with meta-humans and we really don’t know much about them.  We mostly deal with humans and aliens.  We did once have to deal with Livewire, which was sort of my fault because she got struck by lightning while she was touching me, but I’m not sure if that makes her a meta-human or not.  And we dealt with the Worldkillers and they were part human but really they were creations of Krypton, so….”

           

“Does she always ramble like this,” Harry interrupted.

 

“Yep,” Barry laughed. “So, Kara, what you’re saying is that you have a villain and we might be able to give you some insight.”

 

“Yes!” Kara said.  “We seem to have a whole swarm of them, although we don’t know yet if they are all bad or if the swarm is being controlled by one leader.”

 

“Queen Bee,” Cisco said loudly, “that’s got to be the leader’s villain name!”

 

“Ok,” Kara said, “I can definitely take that as an initial bit of help.”

 

“What I really need,” Kara said, “is some guidance.  I think we can take down the swarm, but I don’t want to hurt anyone who is innocent and just got caught up in it.  I think the swarm is being controlled but I’m not sure how to take their powers away without hurting them.”

 

Caitlin had been sitting quietly at the back of the lab since Kara started talking.  She realized this was the opportunity she needed to kick start herself back into teamwork without all the memories that haunted her on Earth One.

 

“I’ll go back with you,” she said suddenly.

 

Supergirl and Team Flash all looked over to Caitlin, everyone surprised by her sudden proclamation.

 

“Look,” Caitlin said, “I’ve been doing this for years, working in the lab, testing meta-humans then becoming one.  And now I’m not one anymore.  I know as much as anyone about this and it doesn’t sound like you need any superpower help, more just knowledge.  I’ll go back with you and I’ll take the phone to keep in touch with the team here if we have questions.  I know everyone’s expertise on this end so I’ll know who to call.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Barry said.         

 

Iris said, “Caitlin, can I just talk to you alone for a minute?”

 

“Sure,” Caitlin said, as she got up and walked out into the hall with Iris.

 

Once they got out into the hall Iris pulled Caitlin into a hug.

 

“Hey, I’m not volunteering to go into battle, Iris,” Caitlin said.

 

Iris let go of Caitlin, laughing, “I know, I know.  It’s just that I know it’s been hard for you losing Killer Frost and finding your way.  We all seem to be kind of walking in circles around here.”

 

“I know, it’s been frustrating,” Caitlin said, “but you have Barry.  Don’t take it the wrong way, your friendship means the world to me.   So does Barry and Cisco and everyone else around here, but I just need to do something to get out of this funk.  I think a little work/vacation on Earth 38 might just help me.”

 

“That makes sense,” Iris said, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok before you jumped through that portal.  I’ll miss you while you’re gone.  You know you’re leaving me with just the boys.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, Iris,” Caitlin said, “and I promise I’ll stay in touch.  I’m gonna need you guys to back me up, even if it’s all the way from another earth.  And I’ll call just to talk, girl to girl.  You’re my best friend, don’t forget it while I’m gone.”

 

“Then let’s get you away on your adventure,” Iris said.

 

The girls walked back into the lab. “She’s good to go,” said Iris, “I just needed a moment of girl talk before I got stuck with this mess of testosterone alone for a while.”

 

“Caitlin, do you want me to zip you home to pack a few things before we go?” Kara asked.

 

“Wait, you mean I can fly with you?” Caitlin asked excitedly.

 

“Yep,” Kara answered.  “I mean, unless it’s gonna cause a panic on your Earth…”

 

“Nah,” Barry answered.  “One strange sighting in the sky isn’t even gonna cause a blip on the radar on this Earth.”

 

Kara helped Caitlin get ready then they returned to Star Labs.  Caitlin gave everyone a quick goodbye and then she and Kara went through the portal back to Earth 38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin meets the gang at the DEO. 
> 
> Lena and Kara finally have their long overdue talk.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin gets introduced to the gang and Lena and Kara make up

Winn, Lena and Alex were all surrounding the computer at the DEO when the portal opened up.  They all looked up in surprise when two women came barreling out of the opening.

 

            “Hey guys,” Kara said, “I brought along some help.  Winn Schott and Lena Luthor this is Caitlin Snow.”  Caitlin approached them both with handshakes. “And, this is my sister Alex.  I’m not sure if you guys got to meet at Barry and Iris’ wedding.  That didn’t really all go as planned.”

 

            Caitlin and Alex approached each other.  Caitlin’s remembered catching glances of the woman and thinking she was beautiful.  She also remembered seeing her fighting side by side with Sara when all hell broke loose on the wedding day.

 

            “You know, I remember seeing you there,” Caitlin said to Alex, “but I’m not really sure we were ever properly introduced.  The wedding day was crazy and I guess we never got to talk at the party the night before.”

 

            “Oh, yes, the party the night before,” Alex stumbled over her words and blushed furiously.

 

            Caitlin looked at Alex questioningly as Alex tried to come up with a better answer than _I got really drunk and slept with Sara during the party._

 

            “Um, I wasn’t really feeling well that night so I left kind of early,” Alex said.

 

            “That’s too bad,” Caitlin answered, “that was the only thing that went well the whole weekend.”

 

            “Yep, too bad, but I’m glad you’re here now,” Alex said, “we’ve got some work ahead of us.  Are you planning to stay for a while?”  Alex asked as she looked down at the bag Kara was holding.

 

            “I didn’t know how long we would need Caitlin to help us so I asked her to pack a few things.  I figured we could find her a place to stay for a few days,” said Kara.

 

            “She can stay in my building,” Lena offered quickly, “There is one apartment open fully furnished that I keep for when I have business guests in town.  You can use it at long as you like.”

 

            “Thanks, Lena, that sounds great,” Caitlin said.

 

            “Look guys, it’s getting late,” Kara said.  “Alex, do you think that you could show Caitlin around here and then maybe get her settled in the apartment?  We can all meet back here tomorrow morning to really get to work on this thing.  Lena and I have some stuff we have to do, so …”

 

            “Sure, Kara,” Alex interrupted quickly, “Lena, will you just let security know we’ll be there later.”

            “That works,” said Lena, “they will have everything you need to get settled.  I’ll call now and make sure the apartment is stocked with the basics so you should be good to go Caitlin.”

 

            “Ok, great,” Caitlin said.  She felt excited about the prospect of working with the group.  Of course anyone would want to work with Supergirl.  The facility that they had entered from the portal looked amazing.  Lena immediately seemed like a woman that had it all together.  She was even a little intimidating but not in a bad way.  Winn seemed sweet.  It was Alex that had her attention though.  There was no denying what Caitlin felt when she looked at her.  She was attracted to her immediately.  Caitlin hadn’t dated a woman since college but she was sure she might like to revisit those days right now.  Alex was hot and Caitlin was going to get the tour from her.  She looked forward to her night.

 

            “Kara, I’ll meet you at my apartment in a half hour,” Lena asked.

 

            “Sounds good,” said Kara, her heart quickening at the thought.

 

**********************

 

            Lena had changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt upon arriving back at her apartment.  She removed her makeup and let her hair down.  She figured she might as well be comfortable for this talk.  She went and poured herself a glass of wine and heard a thump on her balcony.  She turned to see Kara, dressed as Supergirl looking at her through the glass.  Lena motioned her to come in to the apartment.

 

            Kara looked at Lena for a while.  She had never seen Lena look so casual.  Even on game nights and movie nights together she always had on makeup even if she was dressed down somewhat.  Kara was struck by how young Lena looked, but even more by how beautiful she was.  Lena somehow managed to look even better without the makeup and the expensive outfits.

 

            “Hey,” Lena said breaking Kara’s trance, “do you want to maybe change out of the Supergirl suit?”

 

            “Oh, yes,” Kara said as she used her super speed to change back into the jeans and t-shirt she had brought along.

 

            “I’m gonna want to know how you do that at some point,” chuckled Lena, “but I guess we have more important stuff to sort through first.”  Lena walked into the den and sat down on the couch.

 

            Kara couldn’t bring herself to sit.   Her nervous energy was just too much.

 

            “Kara, you’re making me nervous.  You can sit down, and you can take your glasses off.  I’m sure your vision works just fine.”

 

            “Um, ok,” said Kara and she sat down on the chair closer to the end of the sofa where Lena had taken a seat.  “But my glasses actually do serve a purpose.  My earth father Jeremiah made them for me lined with lead.  They help to tamp down all the surrounding noises.  I had a hard time controlling my powers when I first got here and the glasses really helped.  They still help when I’m nervous or if I’m trying to concentrate.”

 

            “That’s ingenious,” Lena said, “it sounds like he really cared about you.”

 

            “Yes, and I guess I’ll get to him eventually,” Kara said, “but that’s not really where I want to start if it’s ok.  I’m not sure where to start…”

 

            “Kara, I’ve spent the last couple of months convincing myself that you didn’t trust me or that I wasn’t important enough for you to tell me that you are Supergirl.  I felt very hurt and betrayed.  Honestly, some of that is my own fault.  I don’t have a lot of healthy relationships to lean on and I don’t have much experience with communicating with people that I really care about who really care about me too.  Just talking with Winn yesterday made me realize that maybe I wasn’t really being fair by not giving you the chance to explain.  I guess it was just easier for me to fall back on how I’ve been treated by my family than to open myself up to the possibility that your reasons might be valid.  Anyway, he explained that you might be just trying to protect me?  Is that true?”

 

            “Well that was certainly true at the beginning, Lena," Kara said, “but I think it became sort of a cop out pretty quickly when it came to you.  I’ve always been told that everyone who knows my secret puts themselves and me in more danger.  I understand that in principle and for some time it didn’t occur to me to tell you because that’s just how my life is.  After a while it was pretty obvious that you manage to be in danger just fine even without knowing my identity,” Kara said, a bit sarcastically.

 

            “That’s a unfortunate truth,” Lena said.

 

            “Honestly, it’s another reason I feel awful for not telling you, Lena,” Kara said as she looked down at her feet unable to meet Lena’s eyes.  “If you had known I was Supergirl I might have been able to keep you out of danger much easier.  We could have worked together to help Sam right from the start and you wouldn’t have been alone with her.  I’ve always trusted you to keep my secret.  That has never been an issue for me at all, Lena.  You fought on my side against your mother, against Cadmus, against alien invasions.  You were already in danger.”

 

            They both sat in silence for a minute.  Lena had no idea what Kara was going to say next so she just took a big swig of her wine and waited.

 

            “There are a couple of other things that made me not say anything,” Kara started again nervously, “one was your mother.”

 

            “Well, she always manages to fit into the great tragedies of my life,” Lena says, sighing. “What did she do?”

 

            “She knows that I’m Kara and Supergirl,” Kara answered, “and she threatened to hurt the people I care about.  Actually, she shot Mon-El right in front of me.  She knows that we are friends, Lena, and every time I wanted to tell you I could just hear her in my head telling me how Lex was right to hate Superman.  I guess somewhere inside me I was worried she was going to either hurt you to get to me or convince you to hate me.  I just couldn’t get her out of my head for a while.”

 

            “She is such a bitch,” Lena answered, “and I’m sorry that you have had to deal with her.  I can assure you that I will never listen to her crazy rants about Lex.  As far as hurting me, she has been trying to do that for so long I have come to expect it as part of my life.  Every day I wonder if it’s going to be the day she manages to escape from prison or plot something from her cell.  Believe me, I know what it’s like to have her in my head.”

 

            “I can’t imagine how awful your life has been dealing with her, Lena,” Kara said finally looking up into Lena’s eyes.  “But the truth is that excuse for not telling you eventually doesn’t hold water either.  After all, we did team up to put her in jail.  So, I guess I’m getting to it.”

 

            Kara looked down at her feet again and sat quietly.  Lena realized at that moment that she saw something that she had never seen in Kara before.  She looked weak and she looked scared. It took Lena’s breath away.  Lena stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  She returned with a glass of water.

 

            “Kara, come sit here by me,” Lena motioned to the couch as she handed Kara the drink.

 

            Kara took the water and drank it slowly as she sat down on the couch.  Kara finally gathered her courage and looked at Lena.

 

            “Lena, I didn’t tell you about who I really am because it was easier for me.  It was selfish.  There’s really no other excuse.  When I was with you, all the time I was with you, I got to be Kara Danvers.  I didn’t have the weight of being Supergirl or the pain of being Kara Zor-El.  That’s who I am, Lena.  My name… it’s Kara Zor-El.”

 

            “When I’m Kara Danvers it’s freeing.  I can just deal with regular human day to day life.  We got to talk about all the things that happen to regular people.  We got to laugh about boy bands and movies and we got to try new restaurants and go to fun places together.  When I was with you I didn’t feel the obligations of my past and of who I’m supposed to be.  But then, you started opening up to me.  You told me about your family.  You let me know when you were hurting.  You showed me who you really are, Lena.  That scared me even more, because the thought of losing you was unbearable.  I wish I had built up the courage to talk to you.”

 

            “Kara, I’m sorry but I’m still not sure I get it,” Lena said, “I will be there for you no matter what happened to in you the past, and I’ll be there for you in the future too if you just let me.”

 

            “Lena, a few months ago I dealt with a villain who was able to get into my mind and show me my greatest fears.  She made me remember the worst day of my life so vividly.  I had a panic attack, I couldn’t move.  That hadn’t happened since I was a teenager trying to adapt to life here on Earth.  Alex and Eliza, my adopted mother, both learned how to deal with me when I had trouble as a teenager. They learned how to be there for me. I don’t even really talk about my past much with them though.  It’s just really hard.  Thank Rao, for Alex, she was able to calm me down that day.”

           

“Rao?” Lena asked.

 

            “That’s my religion, my god, but that conversation can wait for another day,” Kara answered. “Anyway, my point is that I have never really been able to deal with the way I lost my family, the way I lost my whole planet.  I guess I knew that if I told you who I was it would eventually lead to me having to talk about it and I really didn’t want to do that.  If I was just Kara Danvers than I could just have the fun part.  It was completely selfish and I guess manipulating, too, letting you be the real you while I hid part of myself.  I really don’t have an excuse.  It was just my own hang-ups.  Lena, if you’ll let me I want to tell you.  I want you to know who I really am. I want to share it with you.”

 

            “Kara, I’m not sure what to say,” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand in her hand.  “I certainly don’t want to force you to talk about things that hurt you so that you can prove something to me about our relationship.  I would never want to make you do anything that you don’t want to do, or talk about anything that is too private.”

 

            “No, Lena, you are not forcing me to do anything.  This is long overdue.  I care about you so much and I know that you care about me, but none of it can be real unless you actually know who it is that you are caring about.  I might ramble a bit trying to tell you.”

 

            “Well, darling, you ramble all the time, so that might be a settling thing for me,” Lena teased.

 

            Kara took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to Rao and then began.

 

            “My name is Kara Zor-El.  I grew up in Argo City on the planet Krypton.  It was a beautiful place.  My parents were Zor-El and Alura In-Ze.   As a kid, I thought they were perfect. They were loving and supportive and I had a pretty idyllic childhood.  I didn’t know until much later that they were involved in some things I could not have imagined.  I just thought life was perfect.  I didn’t know that Krypton was dying.  The planet had been over exploited.  All of its resources were nearly gone and my parents, they were on the Science Guild, they saw what was coming.”

 

            Kara felt the tears building up and her speech halted.  Lena moved closer to Kara and pulled her other hand into hers.  “Kara, you can stop any time you want.  It’s ok,” Lena assured her.

 

            “No, I want to tell you,” Kara said firmly. “One day when I was 13 years old, my mother and I were in our home when the sky, the sky just started to change colors.  I could see the panic in my mom’s face.  She grabbed me and we ran toward the military base.  The ground started shaking, like an earthquake.  I was terrified.  Then I saw a small pod, a space ship, and my mom was pushing me into it.  She looked at me and said, ‘ _I’m sorry Kara, I’m so sorry.  You have to go.  Take care of Kal-El.  I love you.’_ Then she just closed the pod and launched it away from Krypton.  I didn’t understand what was happening but as my ship was moving away from home I turned around and it just exploded.”

 

            Kara was crying now, struggling to talk. “Krypton exploded right in front of me.  I watched my parents, my friends, my home.  Everything was gone.  Everyone was dead.”

 

            Lena pulled Kara into her body and held her as Kara sobbed.  Lena was crying too, holding on to Kara as tightly as she could.   Kara relaxed into Lena’s shoulder and was comforted by Lena gently stroking her hair.  She could hear Lena whispering, “I’ve got you, Kara.”

 

            After some time, Lena looked at Kara.  “I don’t understand how your mother could expect you to take care of Superman?  He should have taken care of you.  He’s got to be at least ten years older than you.”

 

            “His ship made it directly to earth.  My ship, it got hit by some of the debris and knocked off course.   Time doesn’t exactly work the same in space as it does here but I was stuck out there.  I was alone in space for a very long time, for years, but I didn’t start aging again until I finally made it here.”

 

            “Oh, Kara, I’m so, so sorry.  I’m not going to ask anything else.  I can’t even fathom.”  Lena just sat with her arms around Kara for the next few minutes until they were both able to collect themselves.

 

            “Well, it does get better from there,” Kara said.

 

            “Thank God,” Lena said, making them both chuckle a little bit.

 

            “When I finally made it to earth Kal-El found me and he brought me to the Danvers.  They raised me.  It was really hard for all of us at first.  It took a while for Alex and me to get close but once we did she became my rock.  She’s really the best.  And Eliza is just incredible.  I really do consider her my mother.  I want you to meet her soon, if you want.”

 

            “Kara, how do you do that,” Lena asked.

 

            “What?”

 

            “Well, you’ve just told me the most heartbreaking story I’ve ever heard.  I can still barely breathe but you’ve managed to already sound hopeful again talking about me meeting your mother.  You’re incredible.”

 

            “Lena, I can’t really explain how I feel right now.  Finally telling you about this, it has given me hope.  I can be myself with you.  I can’t believe I was so stupid.  I can’t believe I was so scared.  I’m not gonna lie, I feel really drained right now.   I’m not sure what I would do if I had to go be Supergirl but I feel free.  I feel so much more free than I did when I was trying to hide who I was from you.  Lena, please tell me we are ok, me and you.”

           

“Kara, we are ok.  I don’t want to dwell on this ever again.  I just want to move forward with you in my life.”  Lena pulled Kara into another hug.  Lena realized at that moment that she had never felt closer to anyone that she felt to Kara.  She could never lose her, it would end her.

 

            “That sounds perfect, Lena.”

 

            After that Lena convinced Kara to stay with her overnight.  Lena told Kara that she was afraid that bringing up all the memories might affect Kara later and she didn’t want her to be alone.   Kara agreed immediately so she borrowed some sweatpants.  They made popcorn and climbed into Lena’s bed and put on a movie.   Kara marveled that even the television in Lena’s bedroom was three times bigger than the one she had at home.  Before the movie ended Lena heard Kara’s breathing even out.  She looked over and Kara was sleeping peacefully.  Lena turned off the television and closed her eyes.  She fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the bees are back. Caitlin gets to watch Alex in action and Lena worries about Supergirl like never before.
> 
> Comments welcome


	6. Everybody gets to know Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin tells everyone about her background. Caitlin and Alex are both crushing. Kara wakes up at Lena's place.

“So, let me show you around the DEO before we get you to your apartment, Caitlyn,” Alex said. “This is basically just the main lobby where we gather the troops when we need to coordinate everyone. I guess it’s kind of the hub of the place.”

“What’s DEO stand for?” Caitlyn asked.

“Department of Extranormal Operations,” Alex said, “we were started to help with alien threats but, as it turns out, we spend a great deal of our time working with aliens and helping them when we can. I guess it’s kind of always evolving. There are many aliens working here, including the head of the whole place, J’onn. He’s a Martian. He’s also kind of like a second dad to me and Kara.”

“This place is fascinating,” Caitlin said taking everything in as they walked back towards the labs.

“Yep, and it’s gotten even better since Lena agreed to work together with us. Her company, L-Corp is basically one of our world’s leaders in research and tech. She’s the owner and the CEO. It’s a huge company but the partnership is secret. Only Lena knows that some of their tech benefits the DEO.”

“Wow, she’s really young to have that much success,” Caitlin said.

“Well, it was kind of a family business first. It’s a long story, but basically her family was really awful. Like really, really awful. They are all gone or in prison now. She took over and has done everything she can to make up for the sins of the father, and the mother, and the brother. She’s really quite extraordinary.”

“Sounds like it,” Caitlin said.

“I’m sure she would have just brought you to her building tonight but she and Kara have to sort through some stuff. They had a little bit of a falling out and things have been weird but I think they are going to be fine. I’m really just telling you this because we have all been kind of walking on eggshells around the two of them for a while but I’m hoping that ends tonight,” Alex said.

“How long have they been dating?” Caitlin asked.

“Oh, no,” Alex laughed, “they’re not dating. I’m sorry, I guess the way I said it that would make sense, but they are both straight and definitely not dating. They are just friends.”

“Oh, sorry, I read that wrong,” Caitlin said, her stomach growling. “And sorry for that, too. I’m hungry, that’s embarrassing.”

Alex’s head tilted back in a laugh and Caitlin couldn’t help but stare at her neck. She was beautiful. There was no denying it, Caitlin’s crush was growing by the moment.

“I’m used to it,” Alex said, “Kara eats like 10,000 calories a day so she’s always got a growling stomach. There’s a really good Greek place between here and the apartment. Do you want to go grab a bite?”

“That sounds great,” Caitlin said, thinking how incredible it would be if this were actually a date rather than a business dinner.

“Let’s see if Winn wants to come,” Alex said.

“Sounds good,” Caitlin answered, even as she wished it would just be the two of them.

********************

“So I haven’t tried this place yet but I hear it’s great,” said Winn, with an enthusiastic smile. “And I can even try the lamb without getting any dirty looks.”

“Geez, Winn, how do you know Caitlin’s not gonna shoot you down?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, Winn, I’m not really comfortable with you eating lamb. It totally goes against everything I believe in,” Caitlin said, sincerely.

“Oh, gosh, Caitlin, I’m sorry, I’ll get a salad. I’m really, really sorry,” Winn stammered.

Caitlin couldn’t hold the laughter in. “I’m messing with you, Winn. I’m ordering the lamb for sure.” She was delighted to hear Alex’s laughter at Winn’s embarrassment.

“Are you guys enjoying yourselves?” Winn asked.

“Completely,” Alex laughed.

“Oh, Winn, who scared you that much?” Caitlin asked.

“Alex’s ex, Maggie. She was a vegan. And a cop,” Winn answered.

“Well, you don’t have anything to be scared of with me,” Caitlin answered.

Alex noticed that Caitlin didn’t even flinch when Winn said that her ex was a woman. The two of them just went right on talking as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course she had noticed Caitlin’s looks the moment the woman came through the portal. She had found herself glancing at that auburn hair and those full lips more than once today and she could have sworn that Caitlin was checking her out on the DEO tour but she just wasn’t sure. The truth was that it didn’t really matter. Caitlin was from a whole different earth.

Caitlin managed to keep her cool when Winn said that Alex’s ex was a woman. She was glad her intuition was right about Alex. Even though she had only been around them for a few minutes she was still shocked from Alex telling her Lena and Kara weren’t a couple. It was a relief to know that Alex didn’t have any problem with female relationships. Caitlin knew her trip was going to be short, but she figured maybe she could add a little fun to her stay. She hadn’t been with anyone for a while and maybe it was just another thing she needed to get herself back into the game of life.

The dinner turned out to be delightful and, in the end, Caitlin was glad Winn had joined them. She really liked his sense of humor and he kept the conversation lively the whole meal. She loved watching Alex interact with him as well. She almost treated him like a little brother and it was obvious that he admired Alex and her work at the DEO. He called her a badass more than once, in the most loving way.

After dinner Alex brought her to her apartment. Sure enough, Lena had everything set up perfectly. The refrigerator and pantry were full and there was a coffee pot set up for the morning with numerous different options of coffee blends available to get her day started. Caitlin was really glad she had decided to take the trip.

*******************

Kara jumped out of her sleep at the sound of a loud beeping sound. Out of instinct she immediately turned to the side and slapped her had toward the sound. She realized quickly she had just completely demolished Lena’s alarm clock.

“Well, I guess that’ll teach the clock to wake you from you slumber,” Lena said, laughing.

“Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry, I’ll get you a new one,” Kara said, trying to push all the pieces together so that she could clean it up. She felt the touch of Lena’s hand on her back and a chill ran through body.

“Relax, silly,” Lena said, “it’s no big deal.” Lena was still giggling at the whole mishap.  
She was back on her side of the bed on her pillow just grinning and shaking her head at Kara.

Kara propped herself up against the headboard and said, “I’m not used to an alarm. I usually don’t sleep much. I only need a couple of hours a night. I can’t remember when I last slept through a whole night.”

“Well, how do feel?” Lena asked.

“Hungry,” Kara said, laughing, “like starving hungry.”

“C’mon then,” Lena said, “Let’s make some breakfast before work.”

They moved together in the kitchen easily, Kara getting the coffee started while Lena scrambled eggs. They both knew that things were going to be fine between them now.

******************  
Everyone gathered at the DEO for a debriefing with J’onn to get the day started. Kara, Lena, Winn, Alex and Caitlin all met with him in the lab.

“Caitlin, I don’t mean to put you on the spot but maybe you could share with us a little bit about your background and your area of expertise,” J’onn said.

“Oh, sure,” Caitlin answered, “well, by traditional training I am a medical doctor and a researcher. I’ve never really practiced medicine full time though, I’ve spent most of my time working in labs. On Earth One I work at Star Labs. The team I work with is made up of both humans and meta-humans. Most of the meta-humans on my earth gained their powers when a particle accelerator exploded a number of years ago. We have never really been able to figure out why some people were affected and others weren’t. Also, some people gained their powers immediately and some over time. We have also learned that the affects of the particle accelerator can be copied. In other words, using the right science and the right of amount of energy you can turn someone into a meta-human, which may be what you guys have going on here from what I’ve heard so far.”

“I work together with a team to deal with meta-human threats at Star Labs. There are a few of us and our leader is Barry Allen. He’s the Flash and he has super speed. Also, Cisco has the power manipulate energy so that he can move himself and others from place to place. He’s called Vibe.”

“Wow, you guys all get cool names,” Winn said excitedly.

“Cisco likes to give out the names,” Caitlin said with an eye roll, “he already named your villain here Queen Bee.”

“I like it,” Winn said.

“ So, as far as the rest of the team,” Caitlin continued, “there’s Harry, Iris and Joe who are all regular humans. Well, Harry isn’t exactly regular but that’s not really important. And finally, we just lost one member of our team. His name was Ralph and he was new to working with us. He was a meta-human. He lost his life fighting for our team against a villain that we finally were able to capture. It’s been a rough few months for us.”

“I’m really sorry, Caitlin,” Alex said, looking at Caitlin softly.

“Yep, it’s been hard but I guess you all know how dangerous the line of work we’ve all chosen can be. I really hope I can help here before anyone has to get hurt, including the people that have been changed. That’s the last thing I need to tell you all. I was a meta-human too. I don’t have my powers any more. I used to be Killer Frost.”

“Killer Frost?” Winn asked, “umm, that doesn’t sound like a very friendly meta-human nickname.”

“Well, that’s because it isn’t,” Caitlin said, “when I first got my powers I couldn’t control them and I was pretty much a villain. It took a lot of help from my friends to bring me back to the good side. Professor Martin Stein helped me to learn to control my powers.”

Kara had moved closer to Caitlin as she was talking and put her hand on her shoulder at the mention of Professor Stein. His loss had impacted so many people and she and Caitlin nodded at one another as Caitlin continued.

“Iris West, Barry’s wife, has been my best friend forever. She helped me find my way back to Team Flash. For a while I co-existed quite well with Killer Frost. I could control when I wanted her to appear and when I just wanted to be Caitlin Snow but we were always like two separate entities sharing one body. A couple of months ago we fought a villain who figured out how to steal abilities from meta-humans and take their powers as his own. When he took the powers, he killed the meta-humans. That’s how we lost Ralph. I was lucky, I just touched him for a moment. My powers are gone but I’m still ok. We’ve done a lot of testing and it turns out that I still have dark matter inside of me. It’s the dark matter that is common to all of our meta-humans. The thing is that it’s been deactivated. We haven’t been able to figure out why, but I’m open to any testing you guys may want to do here as well. It may help us figure out how to deactivate these bee-people.”

“I definitely want to explore that option,” Lena said to Caitlin. “It might give you some peace of mind if we can figure it out as well.”

“What other types of meta-humans have you all faced?” J’onn asked.

“Well, there were numerous speedsters. There was Weather Wizard, who could control the weather. There was Plastique, everything she touched exploded. There was The Mist, he could turn into toxic gas. There was Multiplex.”

“Wait,” Winn said, “let me guess. He could project movies?”

“Project movies?” Kara asked, “that’s an idiotic ability, Winn,” Kara said as Winn just put his hands in the air in a who knows signal.

“He could make copies of himself,” Caitlin answered, “Oh, there was one guy whose head turned into a shark, he ran around trying to eat people.”

“Oh, hell no,” Winn said, “if shark guy comes around here I’m quitting, I’m done.”

Everyone had to subdue their laughter when they realized that Winn was legitimately terrified at the thought of a shark man.

“Ok, everyone, I think we have enough background to make a plan from here,” J’onn said. "Caitlin, Alex and Lena why don’t you all go check on our bee-man. After that you can head to the med bay and do any testing you all think is appropriate with Caitlin. Supergirl can do a fly around and see if you can find any sign of the swarm. Winn, I want you to research energy use around the city in the past couple of months. Look for any sign of a surge. It sounds like some sort of high energy event has to happen to convert regular people to meta-humans.”

With that plan in place everyone started off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - another Swarm attack and Kara gets hurt.


	7. The bees awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes progress on the bee front but Supergirl gets injured

Lena was standing over monitors in the lab as Caitlyn was sending pictures of bee-man’s costume back to the team at Star Labs.  Alex was reading bee-man’s results as they were beginning to stream onto another computer.

 

“Guys, look at this,” Alex said, and the other women walked over to the screen.  “The bee-man definitely has dark matter in his DNA, same as you, Caitlyn.”

 

“And,” Caitlyn adds, “it looks like it has been disabled, same as mine.  I wonder what turned his powers off.”

 

“I don’t really remember anything happening except that he was separated from the rest of the swarm,” Alex said.

 

“I wonder if it’s the pheromones that trigger the dark matter in our swarm,” Lena says, “It seems like the communication between Queen Bee and the swarm might be what activates them.”

 

Winn and came bursting into the lab with J’onn walking behind him, “Guys, I found something, more than one thing, actually.  There’s a lab across the river that was the source of a pretty big energy surge a few days ago.  I’ve been cross referencing the NCPD reports to see if I could find anything and this morning they’ve gotten a number of calls.  Apparently the lab employees had told their families they would be gone a couple of days for a conference.   No one has heard from them for three days now and the families are starting to worry.”

 

“It looks like we have found the source,” J’onn said, “I’ve asked Kara to head towards the lab but to wait for us for backup.  I’ve sent a number of agents ahead.  Alex, you can fly with me.”

 

They all walked back towards the hub of the DEO.  Caitlyn watched Alex closely as she gathered together her guns and checked all her equipment.   Alex and J’onn walked out onto the balcony.  Alex wrapped her arm around J’onn’s neck as he effortlessly lifted them both into the sky and flew away.

 

“Kara flew me to my apartment back on Earth One,” Caitlyn said, “I was holding on for dear life.  I’m sure I didn’t look nearly as graceful as Alex just now.”

 

“Well Kara has been flying around with her since they were kids, so she’s used to it,” Winn said, “they really don’t fly any other humans with them.”

 

“I flew with Kara once,” Lena said. “Well, I guess I didn’t really fly so much.  Some guys pushed me off my balcony and Supergirl caught me.  She pretty much just brought me back up there and put me down.  I hardly had time to even realize I was flying with her.”

 

“That’s awful Lena,” Caitlyn said.

 

“She did fly with you one other time,” Winn said, “when you were poisoned.  She was so worried that time that she flew back here with her regular clothes on.  Thank God her cover didn’t get blown.  But, I guess you would have probably died so … good choice, Kara.”

 

“She and James told me that I passed out and the EMT’s saved me,” Lena said, surprised at the revelation that Kara had saved her yet another time and that she had risked outing herself.

 

“Wait, you were pushed off of a balcony and you were poisoned?” Caitlyn asked.

 

“Oh, Caitlyn, you have no idea,” Lena said, “but we’ll have to talk about all this another time.  Let’s get comms in and get our eyes on what’s happening with the swarm.”

 

The group walked over to the center of the DEO hub and grabbed comms.  Winn pulled up all of the nearby cameras from buildings in the city plus the camera he had on the DEO drone that was following all of the action.

 

“Anything you need from home base?” Winn asked over the comms.

 

“Looks like we are good for now,” Alex answered, “Supergirl says there are multiple heat sources in the building, probably 15-20.  Only one is moving.  We are guessing it’s the Queen Bee and the others are not currently activated.”

 

Winn covered his comms so that only Lena and Caitlyn could hear him, “Don’t refer to Supergirl by her other name on comms,” he reminded the others.

 

They watched the feed from the drone as DEO agents fanned out to surround the building.   Supergirl, J’onn and Alex walked around to a loading dock in the back.

 

Alex began barking out orders to all of the other agents, “Supergirl and J’onn are going to enter through the loading area and see if they can take down the Queen without waking the others.  Everyone hold positions in case the swarm wakes up.   If they do wake up our goal is to separate any bees we can from the swarm.  Remember everyone, these are innocent people, we are going for captures.  No kills unless you are absolutely defending yourselves or others.”

 

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.  The swarm all rose at once and flew at break neck speed toward Supergirl and J’onn.  They were both pushed backward as the whole swarm flew right past them and out of the loading dock bay. 

 

“Alex!” Supergirl screamed, “get down.”

 

Caitlyn could feel her heart picking up as she watched Alex quickly fall flat to the ground.  The swarm of bees flew right over her and she only breathed out in relief when she watched Alex jump to her feet as soon as they passed over.  Alex didn’t look panicked at all as she assessed the situation.

 

“They are moving west, Supergirl, J’onn stay on their tails and see if you can grab a couple of them.  Team one, use the nets we prepared to see if you can make any captures.  Team two, into the lab and start collecting evidence.”

 

“Oh my God, she is a badass,” Caitlyn said.

 

“I can hear you,” Alex answered, “Thanks.”

 

Caitlyn realized she was blushing profusely as Lena and Winn smothered their giggles.

 

Everything seemed to be going according to plan as Alex and one team of DEO agents managed to snag one of the bees in their net.   J’onn had already grabbed another and was flying back toward the DEO.  Suddenly, the Queen Bee decided to change her strategy.  All of the swarm flew directly toward Kara.

 

“Supergirl, watch out,” Alex yelled over the comms, “there’s too many of them.”

 

The bees were attacking Supergirl and she was trying desperately to throw them off of her when she heard the DEO start firing their weapons.

 

“Stand down, Stand down,” Supergirl yelled, “Don’t kill them!”

 

Supergirl could only think of one thing to do.  She engaged her heat vision and started spinning.  She didn’t make it strong enough to kill anyone but it was enough to get them off of her.  Unfortunately, it was also using up all of her strength to fly, spin and use heat vision.  It took a few minutes until the swarm gave up and flew away.  Supergirl collapsed to the ground.

 

Back at the DEO, Lena was very nearly hyperventilating.  She watched helplessly as Supergirl fell to the ground and just laid still.  Alex had run over to Supergirl and Lena could see her talking but it seemed as if Alex had muted her comms.  Winn calmly turned all of their comms to mute as well.

 

“No comms if Supergirl has any problems,” he said, “we can’t take the risk that it will get out if she’s hurt.”  He looked at Lena and added softly, “I can’t make any promises but I think she just flared.  She should be fine.”

 

Caitlyn walked over and put her had on Lena’s back.  She was surprised when Lena leaned into her for support.  Caitlyn was sure of it now, Lena loved Kara and it was more than just a best friend thing.

 

J’onn had dropped off his captured bee-man and flown back out to get Kara.  He landed on the balcony with Supergirl unconscious in his arms.  He walked directly past them into one of the med-bay rooms and laid her on a table and turned on a lamp.  He walked back out past the group and flew away again.

 

Caitlyn and Lena just stood watching everything in confusion and in awe at how organized everyone seemed to be in the face of Supergirl’s injury.  J’onn returned a minute later with Alex.

 

Alex strode into the DEO heading toward the med-bay when she stopped suddenly upon seeing Lena’s state.  Lena was leaning on the console to hold herself still.  Caitlyn was gently rubbing her back.  Lena hadn’t even realized it but a few tears had escaped her eyes and were running down her cheeks.

 

“Oh, hey, Lena,” Alex said softly walking towards her, “she’s ok.  She’s ok.”

 

Lena nearly collapsed into Alex’s arms, “how do you know, Alex?”

 

“First, I want you to look at me.  Look at me,” she instructed as Lena gathered her breath and looked up at Alex.  “I wouldn’t be this calm if there was any chance that she was seriously hurt, ok.”

 

That statement calmed Lena greatly.  Both women heard Caitlyn let out a large sigh as well.

 

“Kara is out because she solar-flared.  It has happened before.  If she uses too much energy all at once she is not able to regenerate her powers until she gets more solar energy.  Think of it as your cell phone battery dying.  The phone is fine, but it won’t work again until the battery is recharged.  She basically just completely exhausted herself.”

 

“Lena, if you want to go sit with her in the med-bay and wait for her to wake up you can,” Alex said, “just don’t stay directly in the lamp light.  You’re pretty fair skinned and I imagine you’ll have quite the sunburn if you stay directly under the light.”

 

They all walked toward the med-bay and Alex and Caitlyn waited outside as Lena sat in the chair next to Kara and took her hand into her own.

 

“Well, that’s usually my spot,” Alex said to Caitlyn, “but I guess after everything they have gone through in the past few days Lena has to be feeling pretty raw right now.”

 

“You really watch over Kara, even though she’s the one with all the powers,” Caitlyn said. 

 

“She’s my little sister.  I would do anything to protect her,” Alex answered seriously.

 

“You really are a badass,” Caitlyn said as she winked at Alex.   Caitlyn turned to walk back toward the hub and catch up with Winn’s analysis.

 

Alex just stood there and watched as Caitlyn walked away.  Her heartbeat had picked up a little bit at the wink.  She was pretty sure now that she wasn’t misreading anything.  Caitlyn was definitely flirting with her.  She just wasn’t sure exactly what to do next.  Just as she was thinking that she couldn’t wait for Kara to wake up so they could talk about it she noticed Lena talking quietly.

 

Kara had awoken and Alex could see that her and Lena were talking to each other quietly.  They were still holding hands.  Alex couldn’t bring herself to barge in and ask advice on her love life.  She left them in the med-bay and headed back toward the hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ... Kara still doesn't have her powers and the bees are gone again so - game night!


	8. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff, Kara wakes up, everyone has a great time at game night

            Kara slowly starts to awaken a bit confused about what has happened.  She hears a voice pulling her from her slumber.

 

            “Kara, I’ve got you, it’s ok,” Lena says softly.

 

            Kara wonders if she is just dreaming, remembering Lena’s words from the day they finallay spoke about Kara being Supergirl.  Kara’s head feels heavy and she is working to just get her eyes open.  She feels someone holding her hand.  Slowly, she starts to awaken more fully and looks over to see Lena sitting next to her.

 

            “Lena,” she says softly, “what happened?”  She tries to get up but she doesn’t have the strength

 

            “Kara, stay where you are, relax,” Lena says comfortingly, “you’re fine.  Alex says you had a solar flare and you are going to be ok.  You just need some rest.”

 

            “Is everyone else ok?” Kara asks with a worried look.

 

            “Everyone is fine, no agents were hurt.  Everybody is just back at work.   Can I get you anything?” Lena asks.

 

            “Some water would be great,” Kara says, relaxing.

 

            Lena gets up and looks around the med-bay until she finds some cups and fills one for Kara.   She brings it back to her and holds Kara’s back firmly while she struggles to sit up and drink.

 

            Kara looks at Lena sheepishly, “I’ve really never had anyone but Eliza and Alex take care of me before.”

 

            “Is this ok?” Lena says, flustered, “did I overstep, I can get Alex.”

 

            “No, no, Lena, it’s nice,” Kara answers, grabbing Lena’s hand back into hers and lying back down onto the sunbed.  “I liked waking up to you.”

 

            Lena looks at Kara with wide eyes and it takes a minute for Kara to realize what she just said.

 

            “Oh, Rao, I did not mean that the way it sounded,” Kara said as Lena broke into giggles.  Kara was blushing such a shade of red that Lena was afraid she was going to drain all her powers away and pass out again. 

 

            “Kara, it’s fine, you’re cute when you are embarrassed,” Lena answered, still laughing a bit.  Lena realized her banter was edging on flirting but she didn’t really care.  She had been raised to charm people, she was always reminded that you got ahead by making others feel comfortable then getting what you wanted.  The part about taking from others wasn’t a noble idea that she wanted to follow, but putting others at ease did come quite naturally to her.

 

            They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Lena was taken over by her scientific curiosity.

 

            “Kara, this has happened to you before, right?” Lena asked.

 

            “Yep, a couple of times,” Kara answered.

 

            “How long does it last?” Lena asked.

 

            “Well, the first time it only lasted a few hours.  The last time it lasted a couple of days.  I guess it just depends on how intense the flare is.”

 

            “How did it happen the last time?” Lena asked, then she noticed that Kara was no longer looking at her.  Suddenly, it felt very uncomfortable.

 

            “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it,” Lena said, “it’s not a big deal, really.  I just get curious about the science of it all.”  Lena found herself stroking her thumb along the back of Kara’s hand.

 

            Kara looked back toward Lena, her expression sad, “It was Lillian.”

 

            Lena immediately stood up and began pacing.  It was as if her body just took over.  She hadn’t meant to leave Kara’s side but the rage inside of her was boiling. 

 

            “God, I hate that woman,” Lena murmured quietly.

 

            “Lena, come back, sit down,” Kara said with as much force as she could muster.  Lena paused but didn’t move from her spot.

 

            “You’re gonna force me to try to get up and come to you and then everyone is gonna get mad when I fall out of this bed,” Kara said, grinning a bit.

 

            Lena walked back to the bedside and plopped down into the chair.  She couldn’t help but smile back at Kara.

 

            “I don’t know how you make light of such terrible things,” Lena said.

 

            “Look, I’m no fan of Lillian either but I got over it that time and I’ll get over this flare, too,”  Kara said, “let’s not talk about her right now, I just want to recover enough to get off of this ridiculous sun-bed.”

 

            “Ok, I’m gonna go let everyone know you’re awake, especially Alex, she’ll want to know,” Lena said.

********************

 

            A couple of hours later Kara was up and walking around although she could tell by the way she was feeling that it was going to be a while before her powers came back.  It was nearing the end of the workday and she was glad that it was Friday.  Everyone seemed to need the weekend to take a break, even though they all knew that they would be rushing back immediately if the swarm showed up again.

 

            “I’m getting hungry,” Kara announced to no one in particular.

 

            “Well, that’s a really good sign that you are getting better,” Alex said, “we’ll be able to tell by the calorie count when you’re really back to your super powers.  Are you feeling like eating a couple of slices of pizza right now or a couple of pizzas?”

 

            “Sadly, only a couple of pieces feels right,” Kara answered honestly.

 

            “Pizza!” Winn said excitedly, “I have an idea.  Let’s do an impromptu game night.  We can do it at my place.”

 

            Everyone kind of looked at each other, until Kara spoke first, “why not?  I can’t really do much of anything without my powers.  We could all use a break, unless you guys have other plans.”

 

            “It’s Friday night and we are all free.  Wow, that’s kind of pitiful,” Alex added dryly.

 

            “I think it sound like a lot of fun,” Caitlyn said, “C’mon Alex, make lemonade out of lemons and all.”  Caitlyn flashed a big smile at Alex. 

 

            “Ok, I’m in,” Alex said, realizing that more time with Caitlyn was quite appealing.

 

            “I’ll call James and we can all meet at my place in an hour,” Winn said.

 

            “I’ll pick up food on the way,” Lena said, “Caitlyn, you want to ride with me back to the apartment?”

 

            “Sure, sounds good,” Caitlyn said and the two women started gathering their stuff to head out.

 

            Kara saw Alex looking a little forlorn as Caitlyn left with Lena and said, “I guess you’re stuck with me, sis.”

 

            Alex smiled widely at Kara and pulled her into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re ok,” Alex said.

 

            Kara hugged her back tightly.  “I love you, Alex,” she said, basking in the comfort of the hug that was so familiar. 

 

*********************

 

            Kara and Alex arrived at Winn’s house to find James already there and the two men drinking beer and setting up the apartment.  Alex grabbed herself a beer and Kara took a bottle of water.  Regular alcohol didn’t have any effect on Kara and she didn’t like the taste of most of it, although she did find that sometimes she enjoyed the taste of a glass of wine.  Kara did keep some alien alcohol at her house but she didn’t bring any tonight considering that she was still in recovery mode.

 

            Lena and Caitlyn walked in a few minutes later carrying multiple pizza boxes and a huge box of potstickers.

 

            “You brought both of my favorites!” Kara said grinning as she helped grab out some paper plates.  She quickly grabbed one of the potstickers and popped it into her mouth.

 

            “Well, she’s definitely improving,” Lena said, laughing as she handed Kara a napkin. “Can’t you even wait for everyone to start eating?”

 

            “You know I can’t,” Kara said pouting, “I just get too hungry.”

 

            “I’m glad to see you’ve got your appetite back,” Lena said, her hand gently rubbing Kara’s back like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

            Caitlyn noticed that Alex was watching Lena and Kara closely.  Alex looked up and she and Caitlyn made eye contact.  Caitlyn just raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Ok, guys, somebody tell me how this game night works.”

 

            They all sat down to eat and started discussing which games they would be playing and who would be on teams together and Caitlyn was relieved that she felt so comfortable in the group.  After they had left the DEO she wondered if she would be imposing on their tradition but she felt almost as comfortable as she would have felt with Team Flash.  Everyone treated her like she had been there forever and she was grateful to them all.

 

            Everyone was enjoying talking, drinking beer and eating so much that it took a while to get to any games.  By the time they moved to the den to get started everyone but Kara was getting quite tipsy.  They decided to start by playing Taboo and after much arguing about what teams would be fair they just wrote their names on slips of paper and balled them up then pulled them out of a cup to let fate decide.  The teams ended up being Kara, James and Caitlyn against Alex, Lena and Winn.  Kara tried to get everyone into some kind of order as Winn went to get a bottle of vodka since they had all decided to somehow work vodka shots into the game.

 

            “You guys are ridiculous,” Kara said, “ya’ll are supposed to be taking care of me tonight!”

 

            “It’s ok, Kara, we can have a slumber party!” Winn said as he literally skipped back into the room with the bottle of vodka.

 

            Caitlyn looked toward Alex with a questioning gaze.

 

            “No worries, everyone can UBER home, he just gets over-excited,” Alex said laughing.

 

            “Ok, guys, everyone has to sit next to someone from the other team so that you can buzz them if they say the wrong words,” Kara instructs.

 

            Caitlyn quickly shifts over right next to Alex, seizing the opportunity she has been waiting for.  Kara plops down next to Lena.  They always seem to just end up next to each other so it’s the most natural place for her to sit.  James and Winn click together their beer bottles and they claim the last spots next to each other.

           

            Taboo turns out to be so much fun they don’t switch to another game all night.  Everyone but Kara agrees to do a shot if they say one of the words that they are not supposed to say and as the night goes on everyone is getting drunker and making more mistakes.  Kara doesn’t need any alcohol to fully enjoy and participate in the laughter.  She looks at Lena and notices that Lena looks as relaxed as she has ever seen her.  She and Winn are giggling at some horrible science pun that Winn came out with and Kara just watches them happily. 

 

            Alex is happy for the alcohol calming her nerves as she and Caitlyn have shifted so much over the course of the night that their legs are actually touching each other as they play.  She is now almost completely sure that Caitlyn is flirting with her and she is definitely completely sure that she likes it.  Other than that, though, she has no idea what to do.  The alcohol fog is telling her to flirt back but the sober part of her brain is telling her to play it cool.  Mostly she is just sitting there with a big grin on her face and not moving away as Caitlyn moves closer.  She does find herself looking up to check on Kara every few minutes.  Every time she checks she finds Kara either talking to Lena or looking at Lena. 

 

            Finally, everyone begins yawning and James just walks over to the couch and lays down and passes out. 

 

            “He is really bad at Taboo,” Winn said laughing, “he’s gonna regret agreeing to that shot rule when he wakes up.”

 

            Everyone starts picking up their empty beer bottles and throwing everything away, still chatting with each other as the night comes to a close.

 

            “Kara, you’re coming home with me,” Alex says, with no question in her voice.  “I want you nearby until you get your powers back.”

 

            “Ok, I know there’s no use fighting with you,” Kara says as everyone shares some hugs to end the night. “I had a great time, Winn, thanks for doing this.”  Kara gives Winn an extra long hug.

           

“I did too,” Caitlyn adds, “you guys have all been so great to me while I’ve been here.”

 

            “Caitlyn, I ordered us an UBER back to our building, he’s pulling onto the block now,” Lena said. 

 

            The four women headed downstairs together and said goodbyes one more time before everyone headed home.

 

*********************

 

            Alex and Kara both fell into Alex’s bed exhausted.  It had been a long and trying day for everyone but game night had been the perfect end.

 

            Alex turned and faced Kara.  “It’s been too long since you and I had a sister night.  Let’s do it soon,” Alex said.

 

            “Absolutely,” Kara answered, “we’ve been through a lot in the last year Alex and even though there have been times that we haven’t talked enough I get so much comfort knowing you are always there if I need you.”

 

            “I am Kara, and I know you are there for me too.”

 

            They were silent for a couple of minutes until Kara couldn’t help herself.  “Caitlyn couldn’t stop flirting with you tonight,” she said, almost squealing and turning towards Alex.

 

            “Ok, so you thought she was flirting too?”  Alex asked, “I’m so not good at this stuff.”

 

            “Alex, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you and she was practically sitting on your lap by the end of the night,” Kara said.

 

            “Yeah, but you and Lena act that way and ya’ll aren’t a thing, right?” Alex asked.

 

            “We do not act like that, it’s not the same,” Kara protests, “Caitlyn was definitely picking up on you.  She practically looked dejected when you announced that you were taking me home with you,” Kara teased.

 

            “Ugh, Kara, this stinks,” Alex said, “I do kind of like her.  I mean, I don’t know her that well.  I am very attracted to her but she lives on a whole different earth for god’s sake.  What’s the point in starting something.”

 

            “I don’t know, Alex,” Kara said, sighing, “I don’t really have any good answer to that.  I just know it’s nice to see you like you were tonight.  You looked like you were having a really great time.  I’ve watched you wear a fake smile so many times in the last year but tonight your smile was real.  It was nice.”

 

            “You’re right, Kara.  It was nice,” Alex answered, yawning. “We should both get some sleep.”

 

            Very quickly the sisters both fell into a peaceful slumber, and they both slept very well late into the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a lazy weekend for everyone then back to the bees, the team thinks they finally have the upper hand


	9. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four girls head out for a late lunch and talk about their pasts and their love lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do this later then I decided it fit better here before we get back into the action at the DEO

Kara and Alex were relaxing on the couch watching a movie when both of their phones beeped with text messages.  They both groaned thinking it would be the DEO but it turned out to be a group text.

 

_Lena:   Does anyone else feel like they got hit in the head with a baseball bat?_

_Caitlin:  just got out shower  almost human again_

_Kara:  I’m great_

_Alex:  shut up Kara_

_Kara:  I’m literally two feet from Alex on the couch right now LOL_

_Kara renames the group “Aliens are better than humans”_

_Caitlin:  need greasy food_

_Kara:  bet Lena only stocked your apartment with kale_

_Alex:  French fries sound perfect_

_Lena renames the group “Kara is a boob”_

_Alex:  Lena LOL_

_Kara:  not funny_

_Caitlin:  so funny_

_Lena:  Would anyone like to meet for a meal of not kale in a bit?_

_Kara renames the group “Lena texts like an English Professor”_

_Alex:  Kara laughing at own joke on couch right now_

_Caitlin:  yes to greasy food_

_Alex:  Meet at bar on 5 th with great wings_

_Lena:   I’ll grab Caitlin and meet you Danvers girls there in an hour._

_Kara renames the group “The Fantastic Four”_

 

 

**********************

 

 

Caitlin and Lena walk in and find Alex and Kara sitting across from each other in a small booth in the corner of the bar.  Kara doesn’t hesitate to slide in next to Lena leaving the seat next to Caitlin open for Alex.

 

“Looks like you guys are hitting the water hard,” Kara teases, noticing that no one has ordered anything alcoholic to drink.

 

“Definitely sticking to the boring stuff today,” Caitlin said, “is that what all your game nights are like?”

 

“No,” Lena said, “that one was a little crazier than usual.  We usually stick to beer and wine.  The shots were a special addition.”

 

“It was really fun though,” Alex said, “it’s been a while since I got drunk for fun rather than a pity party.  It’s way better.”

 

“You’re right, Alex,” Lena said, “we all needed that.  I’m just sorry you couldn’t join us with some of your special stuff, Kara.”

 

“I thought it was hilarious,” Kara said, “I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard.”

 

The waitress came to the table and they all ordered some greasy bar food.

 

“Well, Lena Luthor, a cheeseburger and fries,” teased Kara, “do you know something we don’t?  Is the world coming to an end?”

 

“Hey, now,” Lena said, “even I like a good cheeseburger every now and then.  You know, not all of us can eat 10,000 calories a day and still look perfect.”

 

“I did notice that you ordered a burger and fries and some wings, Kara,” Alex said, “maybe you’re starting to feel better?”

 

“I’m definitely feeling better than yesterday, by a lot,” Kara answered, “stop looking at me all worried, I’m gonna be fine.”

 

“This feels weird, sitting in a bar in the middle of an afternoon eating heart attack inducing food,” Caitlin said, “I feel like we should be college students.”

 

“I was done college by the time I was nineteen,” Lena said, “then the awful woman who calls herself my mother made me go straight to work.  This afternoon is much better than my college experience.”

 

“I finished college early too,” Caitlin said, “so I’m not sure what I was referring to, it certainly wasn’t my college experience.  Heck, I was out of medical school by the time I was 21.”

“Not feeling inferior or anything over on this side of the table,” Alex said laughing, “when you were telling us about yourself the other day in the lab I was thinking that you looked really young for everything you’ve already accomplished.  I guess you are kind of like the Lena Luthor of Earth One.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, I’m not really the boss back home,” Caitlin said, “I’m actually kind of just floundering around.”

 

“Caitlin, I wouldn’t say what you do is just floundering around,” Kara said, “I mean, I talk to Barry pretty regularly and he’s always gushing about you.  You’re a part of a superhero team.  You’ve saved lives.  You’re definitely important to your team.  I think you’re underestimating yourself.”

 

“I get that part, Caitlin,” Lena added, “people think I’ve got it all together and that I’m some sort of business titan but I feel like half of the time I’m guessing what I should do next.  Sometimes when I don’t know what to do I just flip a coin.  Literally.  I’m honestly overwhelmed more than I like to admit.”

 

“You see, Alex,” Caitlin said, “it looks like you might just be the one who has got it all together at this table.”

 

“Get a few drinks in me sometime and I’ll let you know how little I’ve got it all together,” Alex said, laughing sarcastically.

 

“That’s not even funny,” Kara snapped back at Alex.

 

Caitlin and Lena were surprised by Kara’s strong response.  Everyone just sort of sat uncomfortably for a moment until Alex spoke.

 

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex said.  She looked at Caitlin and Lena and decided to just go ahead and tell the story.  “Lena knows some of my story but I’ll back up a bit for you, Caitlin.  A little over a year ago I came to terms with the fact that I’m gay.  It took me longer than most people, I guess, I don’t know, but I figured it out.”

 

Alex paused, taking a deep breath, then continued, “I fell in love with the first girl that helped me in my coming out experience.  Her name was Maggie.  We even got engaged, than we broke it off because we just wanted different things.  I’ve had a really, really hard time getting over her.  Kara doesn’t like the drinking jokes because for a little while I was handling my problems a bottle at a time.  I got past that but it was tough.  I guess I’m still recovering from losing Maggie.  I dated some guys in the past but it never felt right.  Then Maggie came along and it felt like everything was right.”

 

“Alex, I haven’t wanted to pry,” Lena said, “but have you gone on any dates in the last few months.  Have you been out with anyone besides Maggie?”

 

“No, unless you count Sara at the wedding but that wasn’t really a date, per se,” Alex said, “Kara got a big kick out of it.  Come to think about it, that was the last time I drank as much as I did last night.”

 

“Oh my god, are you talking about Sara Lance?” Caitlin asked, laughing, “At Iris and Barry’s wedding?  The party that you told me you left early because you weren’t feeling so good?”

 

“Yep, guilty as charged,” Alex said, “the only one night stand of my life.  That was pretty embarrassing, although Sara didn’t seem the least bit bothered the next day.  In the end, she’s actually become a friend.  We talk by phone every now and then, she’s always encouraging me to move forward.”

 

“And, she’s hot.  Like ridiculously hot,” Caitlin said, “I mean if you are gonna have a one night stand she’s perfect.”

 

“Yeah, well I guess that too,” Alex said, feeling much more comfortable by the way Caitlin and Lena weren’t judging anything she just told them.  They were just eating their food and listening as if her story were completely normal.  She started feeling like just maybe she was completely normal, she just needed to surround herself with the right people.

 

“What about you, Caitlin,” asked Alex, “I mean we got your resume the other day but I just told you my deep dark one night stand secret.  You have anything to share with us?  No pressure of course, really, but what’s real life like over on Earth One for you.”

 

Caitlin sighed then said, “Ok, I guess I’ll tell you all my story.  Why not?  It actually might help to get some advice from people outside my usual bubble.”

 

Caitlin paused and took bite of a French fry then a sip of water before she started.

 

“Like I said, I went to college young then to med school.  I dated a bunch in my early twenties, both guys and girls.  I’m bi.  I gather from your coming out experience that sexuality is a little more rigid here on your earth than on Earth One.  There are still some bigots on my earth but for the most part no one really cares about sexual preferences.  As a matter of fact, no one really seems to ‘come out’ anymore.  That is sort of an antiquated thing.  Everyone just dates whoever they want, no big deal.”

 

“Well, that’s enlightened,” said Alex, “I hope we will get there one day.”

 

“Me too, Alex.  I’m sorry if living in your world ever made you feel that your sexuality was somehow a problem.  That’s truly awful,” Caitlin said, then after a pause she continued, “anyhow, I was never serious with anyone until I met this guy Ronnie Raymond.  He was an engineer and worked in a lab, too.  We had a lot in common but he was so much more outgoing than me.  Everyone he met became a friend.  He really brought me out of my shell.  I was very, very much in love with him.  Our story was complicated but in the end we married.  Professor Stein performed the ceremony.  Then, there was an incident with Team Flash and,” Caitlin paused a moment then gathered herself.  She felt Alex gently place her hand on her shoulder as if she knew what Caitlin was going to say next.  “Ronnie was killed.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Caitlin,” Alex said, “if I had known I would have never asked you to tell us anything about your past.   I didn’t mean for you to have to talk about something so personal.”

 

“It’s ok, Alex,” said Caitlin, “I mean it’s not ok, what happened, but honestly, I don’t have a lot of close girl friends besides Iris.  She’s always telling me to open up to more people and I think she’s right.  I mean I haven’t known you guys long but I kind of feel like we are friends already…”

 

“Absolutely, Caitlin,” Kara interjected with her usual grin, “Alex and I were just talking last night about how much we love having you here.”  Kara couldn’t help but put in a little plug for Alex now that she was sure that Caitlin was open to dating women.

 

“Really, that’s interesting,” Caitlin said, shooting Alex a look. “So, kind of to catch up to the present, after Ronnie was gone I took a good, long while to get back into any kind of life.  Iris talked me into coming back to Team Flash, thank God, she’s really so great.  And I did date a couple of people, but one turned out to be a villain speedster in the end.  The other guy moved back to London but really, with him, it was just, meh.   And then I lost my abilities as Killer Frost.  I guess all of it is why I’ve just felt like I was floundering.  That’s why I volunteered to come help, actually, which turned out great because I’m feeling a lot better since I’ve been here.”

 

“I’m glad for that, Caitlin,” Alex said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Lena,” Caitlin asked, “are we opening a big old can of worms with your romantic past?”

 

Caitlin looked directly at Alex now as if to tell her it was time to pay attention.

 

“Well, unfortunately my list is very short,” Lena said, “my life and my family name have made it exceedingly difficult to have relationships of any value.  Most people just avoid me like the plague, not that I blame them.”

 

“Jeez, Lena, I hate when you say stuff like that,” Kara said, looking directly at Lena, “it’s not your fault that people judge you unfairly.  People can be really stupid.”

 

“Stupid,” Alex said, laughing, “that’s quite the insult for Kara Danvers.”

 

Lena laughed along as Kara threw a French fry at Alex.   Lena continued, “Yeah, I went to boarding school first, then college.  I experimented a bit with dating back then but it was mostly just drunk hook ups.  Like I said, people weren’t generally interested in getting to know me.  Like you, Caitlin, I tried being with both men and women, gender norms were never a thing for me.”

 

That was the moment Kara literally spit out her drink.  She was taking a sip just as Lena said she “tried being with both men and women” and she lost her breath and began coughing.

 

“Kara, are you all right?” Lena asked, as Kara continued coughing.

 

“Yep,” Kara coughed out, “I’m ok, I just swallowed wrong, sorry.”  Kara awkwardly wiped off her chin and the table in front of her.

 

She looked up and Alex was looking at her with a big smirk on her face.  She thought about getting up and going to the bathroom just because she could feel herself blushing.  She had no idea what had come over her.  She managed to recover quickly.

 

“Lena, keep going, I’m fine,” Kara said, waving her hand to get Lena to continue her story.

 

“So, anyway, I mostly just had random hook ups until I met Jack Spheer.  I was nineteen and we were working together.  I fell for him pretty hard and we dated for over a year, but then everything happened with my family.  I realized I wanted to move here to National City to get away from it all and, honestly, I realized I wasn’t really in love with Jack so I ended it.  That was the only serious relationship I’ve ever had.  I mean I dated James for a bit last year but - what was it you said about your guy Caitlin? Meh.  That’s all it was.  Thank goodness, James and I have been able to remain friends or that would be awkward.”

 

“Been there, done that,” said Kara.

 

“Wait, you dated James, too?” Caitlin asked.

 

“I think dated might be too strong a word,” Kara said, “I had a big crush on him and then we went out and pretty much knew we didn’t have a connection right away.  James is a great guy, though, and he deserves to find someone who will fall head over heels for him.”

 

“So, I imagine it’s pretty hard to find someone when you have so much going on in your life, too, Kara,” said Caitlin, “I’m always amazed by how Iris and Barry make it work, though.  I mean, you can find someone who gets you, even if you’re not exactly like the rest of us.”

 

Kara replied, “I’ve only had one real relationship, and that’s a long and really, really complicated story, too.  He’s gone now and I had a really hard time getting over him at first but I eventually came to realize it wasn’t even a very healthy relationship in the first place.”

 

“I couldn’t stand that guy when you dated him,” Lena said.

 

“Me either,” added Alex.

 

“Way to show support, ladies,” Kara said sarcastically.

 

Alex replied, “Well, you figured it out eventually, Kara, and I’m proud of you for that.  Now you know what you deserve in a relationship.  We’ve all made mistakes, I’m not exactly a relationship genius either.”

 

“Yeah, well," Kara continued,"he was an alien too, and I guess that was part of the attraction at the time.  We had some shared background stuff and also, I wasn’t going to accidentally hurt him when we were… you know…”

 

“TMI, Kara!” Alex said, covering her ears, “I do not want to hear about my sister’s sex life.”

 

“I do,” Caitlin said, laughing, “but I won’t make you subject poor Alex’s ears to it.”

 

“Honestly, there’s not much to say.  I don’t get why it’s such a big deal.  Talk about ‘meh’,” Kara said.

 

All three women just looked at Kara with their mouths sort of hanging open.

 

“Well, if it was just ‘meh’ then that’s another thing that idiot boyfriend wasn’t doing right,” Lena said.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “things were just different where I’m originally from.  Procreation was done with a birth matrix.  Sex just wasn’t a big thing. Basically, babies were created from two people but no one was ever pregnant.  Same sex couples were fine, too.  Our technology was advanced enough that any couples could procreate.”

 

“Wait, Kara,” Alex said, “when I came out to you and all this time I’ve struggled you’ve never thought to tell me that it doesn’t even matter at all on Krypton?”

 

“Well I honestly didn’t think it was pertinent,” Kara said, “I mean you have to deal with the realities of this planet and this planet is my home too.  I’ve spent so much time here that I’ve adjusted to the societal norms of our home.  I know how difficult it can be here, and I thought I’ve always been clear that I don’t have any issues with it at all personally.”

 

“Of course you have, you’ve been great, Kara,” Alex said softly, “really, you’ve been perfect.  I just find the Krypton thing really, really interesting is all, I guess.”

 

“I’m still stuck on the fact that you’ve been with one person and it was, apparently, not so good,” Caitlin said, making everyone laugh. “I mean we gotta do something about that.”

 

“Again, I’m not interested in hearing this part,” Alex protested.

 

The girls laughed and continued eating and talking all afternoon and even into the evening.  Eventually, everyone gave into their exhaustion from recovering from hangovers and solar flares and they all headed home to rest up for what was to be a very busy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter returns to beating up the bees and life at the DEO


	10. Beating the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bee stuff is not gonna last long... couple of short chapters. The focus is really on the Danvers finding love more than the bees. Also, all of the science is ridiculous...

Monday morning found Alex, Caitlin and Winn all working in the lab at the DEO.  Kara was at Catco and Lena was at L-Corp.  Alex was working on research into how to wake up the bee-people that had been captured and were in a special med-bay/holding cell.  They all seemed physically unharmed but they would not wake up.  The team was keeping them hydrated with IV fluids but if they couldn’t wake them soon they would start to suffer from malnutrition and need more medical intervention.  Caitlin was doing more research into the bee pheromones to see if she could figure out a way to disable the Queen Bee or the hive.  Winn was working with evidence that was brought from the Queen Bee’s lab to see if he could figure out how the meta-humans were created in the first place.

 

Alex had a radio playing softly in the background.  She had made sure it wouldn’t bother Caitlin before she turned it on.  Winn was already accustomed to the music as they worked.  Caitlin’s ears perked up as she heard Alex singing softly along…

 

_You’re as smooth as Tennessee Whiskey_

_You’re as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You’re as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

The song came to an end and Alex looked up and found Caitlin staring at her.

 

“You have a beautiful voice, Alex,” Caitlin said, and she could feel herself turning red.  She couldn’t help the feeling that was causing her to blush.  She was so attracted to Alex watching her in black DEO uniform, looking so tough, but then singing such a sweet song so softly.

 

“Oh, my gosh, I didn’t even realize I was singing,” Alex said, “that’s embarrassing.  I love that song, though.”

 

“I’ve never heard it.  Guess different earth, different music, maybe?” Caitlin said. “I like to listen to music while I work, too, but if I started singing you guys would run to the hills.”

 

“You should hear Winn,” Alex said, “but he’s more of a Broadway type than a country and western fan.  And Kara is really good too, although she’s so goofy when she sings it’s hard to stop laughing enough to hear her.

 

“Well I can’t sing and work at the same time,” Winn added, laughing, “once I’m singing, I’m all in.”

 

“Well, I hope I get to hear that eventually,” Caitlin said, “even though I’m feeling left out by my lack of talent.”

 

“No worries, Lena is completely tone deaf,” Winn said, “we have never been able to get her up to the karaoke mike, but once she was drunk enough to sing a couple of lines at the table.  It was awful.”

 

Alex was laughing at the memory, “Really, it was terrible.  Maybe you two could do a duet for us one day.”

 

“Ok, I’m regretting my compliment now,” Caitlin answered giggling.

 

The computer spit out some data in front of Caitlin.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Caitlin said quickly, “I think I figured it out.  I think I know how to wake up the bee-people.  I need you guys to look at this and let’s send it to Lena, too.  She might not be able to sing, but I want her opinion on anything that requires brain power.”

 

Lena decided to come to the DEO rather than try to coordinate by phone.  She always felt that bouncing ideas off other people in the same place was the most effective way to solve problems so she strode into the lab with a sense of purpose.

 

“I read your preliminary results on the way here, Caitlin,” Lena said, immediately getting to work, “it looks very promising.  Can you explain how you think this would work?”

 

“Lena already figured out that it was the pheromones controlling the meta-humans,” Caitlin started, talking to the whole group, “I’ve been researching neonicotinoids, which are a class of insecticides that have been discussed as one of the main reasons for the loss of bee colonies all over United States.  I have been testing different formulas used in the insecticides against the pheromones we have isolated in the meta-humans.  I found a formula that eradicates the pheromones completely.”

 

“It won’t harm the human carriers?” Winn asked.

 

“I don’t think it will,” Alex said, with some hopefulness in her voice, “it looks like the amount we have to use to get rid of the pheromones is not even close to the range it would take to be lethal to a human.  They might get a little nauseous, but that would be the worst case scenario.  The question is how are we gonna put the lab results to use in the field.”

 

“Can’t we just make a mist?” Winn said, “just like a giant can of bug spray?”

 

“I think that would work, Winn,” Lena said, “can you start working on the machine that we’ll need to disseminate the spray while we work on getting the formula right?”

 

“Yep,” Winn said, already formulating a plan in his head before Lena could get the question out.

 

“Do you think that if we misted the people sleeping here it might help them,” Alex asked.

 

“I do,” Lena said with confidence. “I think that their inability to wake up is being caused by the pheromones.  If we get rid of that, they may wake up.”

 

“But they will still be altered,” Caitlin said, “they will be like me.  Although I can’t imagine anyone would want their bee persona to be reinstated.   They are completely under the Queen’s control when they are awake.”

 

“Let’s see what we can do,” Alex said.

 

Everyone got to work.   Winn mostly worked alone on the mister for the swarm while the women worked as a group until everyone was comfortable with the resulting formula for the mist.  Alex sent one of the DEO agents out to get a perfume atomizer to use on the bee-people in the lab. 

 

When they were satisfied with their chemical formula the group gathered around the man who had been brought in the day of the first bee attack.  He had been out the longest so they really wanted to get him to wake up so that he could eat and drink.  Alex held up the spray to the man’s face and looked at everyone else.   They all nodded their approval and Alex gave the bottle a couple of pumps.  They waited a few seconds, and just as they were beginning to worry it wouldn’t work the man began to cough.  After a few coughs he sat up and looked around.

 

“Where am I, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - fighting the bees - Winn is in danger!


	11. Capturing Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes a plan to get Queen Bee than things take an unexpected turn

Supergirl returned to the DEO as J’onn called for the whole team to meet to decide on a plan.  After reviving all of the victims held at the DEO and doing interviews there was a lot more information to work with. 

 

“First, we need to find the swarm,” J’onn said.  “Our victims have identified the Queen Bee as Alexis Edge, she’s Morgan Edge’s niece.  She has worked for him and with him for years but stayed out of the limelight and off of our radar.  Apparently, she and Morgan had a falling out a couple of years ago and she left his company.  They disagreed on the future of the company.  According to her employees that became part of the swarm, Alexis was determined that humans were ruining the environment which would eventually lead to their own extinction.  In the beginning, her employees were loyal to her cause, but apparently she recently became obsessed and paranoid.  None of the employees have any memory of any of the events that happened after they were changed into meta-humans.”

 

“They all seem to be completely innocent and they have all tried to help in our investigation,” Alex added.  “Winn has been working on rounding up a list of possible locations where the swarm might be.  He’s pulled all records of properties owned by Alexis.  The victims have been able to provide a couple more locations they think might be viable.”

 

“We have to be careful taking down Queen Bee if the swarm is awake,” Supergirl said.   “We can’t just mist the swarm if they are flying high above ground or we risk people falling too far and being injured or worse.”

 

“Best case scenario is that we can find them and mist them before she gets a chance to wake them up,” said Caitlin.

 

“J’onn and I are gonna fly over these locations and see if we can find the swarm,” said Supergirl, “Once we know where they are then we can try to determine the best way to use the mist.  We are just doing a reconnaissance mission for now.  We will not enter if we find them.”

 

“Let’s head out,” J’onn said, as he and Supergirl made their way to the balcony and flew off.

 

Alex put on her comms and went straight to the video feed.  Winn, Lena and Caitlin all walked toward the balcony as J’onn and Supergirl flew away.

 

“Maybe we should try to figure out if we can use the mist through ventilation ducts.  If they find the building we could just put the mist through the air conditioning system while the swarm is inactive,” Caitlin said.

 

“That is a really good idea, Caitlin,” Lena said.  As she was about to continue her thought movement caught her eye from the edge of the balcony.

 

Suddenly, a figure rose above the balcony ledge and grabbed Winn from behind.   It was Queen Bee.  Before anyone could react Queen Bee flew back over the balcony, holding Winn by his arm.

Lena was screaming for help.  Caitlin was frozen in shock.  Alex and other DEO agents came running but it happened so quickly that no one could do anything to help Winn as they watched them disappear between the tall buildings in National City.

 

Alex immediately relayed information into her comms, letting J’onn and Supergirl know that Winn had been taken.  She ordered some agents to watch all the video screens in the city to see if they could track Queen Bee’s movements.  She ordered others out onto the streets to take positions so that they could move quickly in the event that they could find them.  Supergirl and J’onn had already split up and were flying frantically around the city looking for them.

 

“I thought the bees couldn’t fly alone,” Supergirl said, “I thought they needed the updraft of the whole swarm to fly.”

 

Lena and Caitlin had put in comms and were listening in.

 

“Supergirl,” said Caitlin, “I looked over the bee-suits.  I even took pictures and sent them back to my team.  The Queen Bee is different.  I got a quick look when she grabbed Winn.  Her costume is much bigger and bulkier and the tech is different.  It’s not anything I’m familiar with but it made a lot of noise.  Maybe you could listen for it.”

 

“Ok, everyone quiet on comms,” Alex ordered.

 

Silence fell at the DEO.  Lena could hear herself breathing.  She realized that she could feel a tear running down her cheek.  She quickly wiped it away.  She was so scared of losing Winn.  If it hadn’t been for Winn she might never have come to her senses about Kara.  Winn had become very important to her.  She trusted him completely and there weren’t many people like him in her life.  There never had been.  She couldn’t even comprehend losing him.  She looked around and saw the determination on Alex’s face.  Somehow Alex got even stronger when the chips were down.    Caitlin was walking slowly toward Lena.  Caitlin had come up with brilliant idea after brilliant idea.  Lena felt like everyone else was contributing and she was falling apart.  Caitlin had just reached Lena’s side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder when the comms came back up.

 

“I heard them.  I’ve got them in my sights,” Supergirl said. 

 

Alex watched Supergirl’s tracker on the computer and calmly directed DEO agents in her area to act as backup.

 

“Stop, now and let him go,” Supergirl screamed at Queen Bee.  The camera from the DEO drone captured the action and everyone was turned to the screen.  They could see Supergirl and J’onn hovering a bit away from Queen Bee.  They all looked to be at least 100 feet in the air.

 

Queen Bee had Winn still dangling by his arm.  He looked to be unconscious.  She was facing Supergirl and yelling back at her, “If you come any closer your friend will die,” Queen Bee yelled back.  Everyone paused as they looked at what appeared to be a stalemate.

 

J’onn and Supergirl looked at each other.  Suddenly Supergirl looked right at Queen Bee and shot her heat vision directly toward her arm that was holding Winn.  Queen Bee was caught completely off guard and she released her hold on Winn.  Lena gasped. Caitlin tightened her grip on Lena’s shoulder.  They all watched as J’onn swooped down to catch Winn.  While Queen Bee was distracted by Winn falling and J’onn’s movement Supergirl flew right into her.  Queen Bee was suddenly falling out of the sky herself.  Everyone watched as Supergirl caught her before she hit the ground.

 

Within a couple of minutes J’onn flew into the DEO with Winn in his arms and headed straight to the med-bay with Alex, Lena and Caitlin.  Supergirl flew into the DEO just a few moments behind.  She dropped Queen Bee into a containment unit then headed to the lab.  By the time she strode into the med-bay Winn was waking up.

 

“Winn,” Kara said, with relief filling her voice, “thank Rao.”  She grabbed him into a hug.

 

“Ok, bees have definitely passed up sharks on my list of terrifying things,” Winn said.

 

“Hey, guy,” Alex said, softly grabbing Winn’s arm, “lie back down, I’m not done with you yet.  I think you just fainted but I wanna make sure you’re ok before you walk out of here.”

 

“Ok,” Winn said, lying back down shakily, “I think I do need a minute.  That was truly awful.”

 

“We’ll give you some privacy,” J’onn said, “Supergirl, let’s go talk to the bee.”

 

They headed toward the containment room.  Caitlin followed Lena into one of the break rooms.  She noticed that Lena still did not look like she had regained her usual stoic appearance.

 

Lena sat at the table and put her face into her hands.  She was trying to regulate her breath and to keep the tears from starting again.

 

“Thanks, Caitlin, but I’m ok,” Lena said with a stern voice, “you don’t need to babysit me.”

 

Caitlin waited a moment for the sting of Lena’s remark to subside.

 

“You’re not ok,” Caitlin said, “you’re also not usually rude, so I know you’re not ok.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, almost in a whisper.

 

“Lena, what’s going on in your head right now?” Caitlin asked.  “I know that was quite a scare but Winn is ok.”

 

Lena took a moment to decide.  Was she going to let Caitlin in or was she going to push her away?  She spent most of her life pushing people away.   She just started letting them in and it was terrifying.  Finally she decided that she might as well just go for it.

 

“Caitlin, I’ve spent so much of my life alone.  I have never had people that truly loved me, people that would always be there.  I’ve never really had a family.  Now, these people, Kara, Winn, Alex, James and J’onn – they are like the family I never had.  And Winn, he is so special.  Without him I’m not sure I wouldn’t have just ruined everything I have.  He is so kind and he has never treated me like a Luthor.  He’s always just treated me like a friend.  I don’t know how to do this.  I don’t know how to be a part of a family.  It’s truly terrifying. If I lost them, I think I would break.  I don’t know if I could come back from it.”

 

“Lena,” Caitlin answered, “I lost the most important person in my life.  I know the pain, but I would never, ever give up the time I had with Ronnie despite how much it hurt.  It still hurts sometimes.  I’ll hear a song he liked or I’ll smell a food that was his favorite and it just hits me.  Sometimes it still takes my breath away and it feels like it just happened.  Most days though, I’m ok now.  I can think of him and I can smile.   I just don’t think that running away from love is the answer, Lena.  You have to just accept that we can’t control what comes next.  We have to just enjoy the days that we have.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  The two women sat in silence for a few minutes before Lena spoke again, “Thank you, Caitlin, you’re a good friend.”

 

“You’re welcome, Lena,” Caitlin said as she reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand.  Caitlin started to get up to go out and check on the progress but Lena stopped her.

 

“Wait, Caitlin, before you go I want to make you an offer,” Lena said.

 

“Ok,” Caitlin said, wondering what Lena could be thinking.

 

“I’ve seen your work so far here.  You are a brilliant scientist.  You think outside the box.  You make good decisions.  I don’t know what your plans are once we are finished working out this bee problem but, if you have any inclination to stay longer I’d like you to come work with me.”

 

“What would you want me to do, Lena?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Well, I’m stretched so thin right now between Catco, L-Corp and the DEO.  My CEO had to leave town a few months ago.  I never replaced her.  I’m sleeping like four hours a night and working every weekend.  I can’t keep this up.  And, I can’t tell anyone that I’m working with the DEO – but you already know.  I’m not sure what we would call your position, but you would head up my science and research division at L-Corp and be my go between with the DEO.  I can assure you that I would pay you enough to live very, very well here in National City.  You could have the apartment, or if you don’t like it I could find you one that suits you.”

 

“That’s a very generous offer, Lena, but I live on another earth,” Caitlin said.

“It seems to me,” Lena answered, “with your portal available you could still travel home to see your friends regularly.  It wouldn’t be that different from moving to another city.  People do it all the time when a good opportunity arises.  Anyhow, it’s just something to think about.  You could even just stay for a little bit and try it out and then decide if it’s something you want to make permanent.”

 

“Can I have a little while to think about it?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Of course you can,” Lena answered, “just let me know when you decide.  Now, let’s go see how Winn is doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the bee situation is resolved. The girls all decide to meet out for drinks and Caitlin and Lena have another private talk - this time it's about the Danvers girls and Caitlin, as usual, has a plan.


	12. the Temple Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bee stuff is wrapped up and the four women head out to dinner. Caitlin is ready to make her move with Alex and help Lena out with Kara.

Lena and Caitlin walked back into the hall as J’onn and Kara were leaving Queen Bee’s containment unit.  They all went toward the lab where they found Alex and Winn talking.  Winn was sitting up and he looked much better.

 

“Queen Bee has given us the location of the swarm,” J’onn said.  “I’m going to send a team of agents over there to mist them and wake them up.  Supergirl, will you go along just to make sure nothing goes wrong?”

 

“Sure, J’onn,” Kara answered.

 

“They will all need to be brought back here for debriefing before they are released.  I’ve already informed the NCPD and they have been in touch with the families,” J’onn added.

 

“We are also going to need to get more information from Queen Bee about how she created this mess,” Alex said.  “Maybe Lena and Caitlin could help with that.   I think you two probably understand the science more than the rest of us.  Winn, you should go home and rest.  I know you’re gonna object but you did take a bit of a beating, please go rest.”

 

“I’m actually not going to object,” Winn said excitedly, making everyone laugh.  “I’m going to home and take a shower and lay on the couch and watch a very not scary movie.  I will come back tomorrow though, I’d like to read over the results.”

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday, Winn,” J’onn said.  “It can wait until Monday unless your curiosity gets the best of you.  It’s going to take the rest of the day to finish up with everything here and everyone could use the weekend off.”

 

“All right,” Alex said, “let’s get started so we can get finished.”

 

They all started to walk out of the med-bay but Lena felt a hand on hers and she stopped and turned to see Kara holding her back.

 

“We’ll be out in a sec,” Kara told the others.

 

Everyone else continued out of the med-bay.  Lena realized she was still holding Kara’s hand and she blushed as she let it go.  Kara looked at Lena with the crinkle forming just above her nose.  Lena loved that look.  She knew it meant Kara was thinking about something and it always drew Lena’s vision towards Kara’s eyes.  All Lena could think about was how beautiful Kara looked and how she wanted to reach out and hold her hand again.  Lena felt at that moment, there was no doubt.   She was in love with Kara.

 

“Lena?” Kara said, “are you ok?”

 

Kara’s question broke through Lena’s thoughts.  “Yes, darling, I’m fine,” Lena answered. Lena’s thoughts were all over the place.  Why had she just called Kara darling?  She found herself fidgeting a bit, smoothing her skirt then finally collecting herself.

 

“Well, you seem nervous now, but I wanted to talk to you about before.  When you came from the break room with Caitlin, you looked sad.  Like maybe you had even been crying.  Are you ok?  I mean if you wanted to talk.  It’s ok if you’d rather talk to Caitlin..” Kara was rambling now and she seemed to be filling with nerves.

 

“Kara, it’s not that I’d rather talk to Caitlin,” Lena said, “it’s just that she was the friend who happened to be in the room when I had a little bit of a mini breakdown.”  Lena gathered her courage and took Kara’s hand back into hers.

 

“You’re the person I always want to talk to,” Lena said, “you are the one I always want first but I’m happy to have other friends who care about me.  That’s kind of what had me going a little crazy.  Seeing Winn in danger like that just threw me for a loop.  I guess you guys are a little more used to it than I am.  Even Caitlin works with Team Flash.”

 

“You’ve had more than your share of terrifying experiences, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“I know, but it’s different when I’m the one in trouble,” Lena answered, “I mean, I certainly don’t enjoy it but this was worse, honestly.  I just feel like I’m finally finding people that I care about that truly care back.  It’s scary, I just don’t want to lose anyone.”

 

Lean hadn’t realized that Kara was moving toward her.  She was suddenly enveloped in Kara’s arms.  She was so accustomed to pulling away from people her whole life but now she just relaxed into the hug.

 

“I promise I’ll always do my best to keep us all safe, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“I know you will,” Lena answered.  “I’m ok for now, Kara, I promise.  Let’s get going so we can all finish up here.”

 

*****************

 

Alex had been waiting out in the hall while Lena and Kara stayed back.  She hadn’t heard their conversation but she could see their body language as they talked and the long hug they shared.  She could tell that something between them had changed.   She started wondering if Caitlin’s suspicions were correct.  Lena and Kara might just end up being more than just best friends.

 

*****************

 

A few hours later their work was finally done.  All the victims of the swarm had been processed through the system and were home.  Queen Bee had been thoroughly questioned and was still being held in containment.  Lena and Caitlin would start work on Monday trying to test out the information that Queen Bee had provided about converting her employees to meta-humans.  If Queen Bee had told them the truth and they could replicate the results their work would be complete and they would turn Queen Bee over to the NCPD.  J’onn told everyone he was leaving to take care of his father.  The four women were left standing around the hub at the DEO.

 

“You guys wanna go grab some dinner?” Kara asked the group.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve gone this long without thinking about food,” Lena teased.

 

“Oh, I already fed her four sandwiches a couple of hours ago,” Alex said, “I didn’t want grumpy Kara to come out before we finished our work.”

 

“There’s no such thing as grumpy Kara,” Kara said, jabbing Alex in the ribs.

 

Alex laughed as she jabbed Kara back.  “I’m still your big sister.  Don’t tempt me to hurt you.”

 

“Anybody got a good idea where we should go?” Caitlin asked, “I still haven’t really had a chance to get to see much of this city.”

 

“Let’s go to the Temple Bar.  It’s right near your building so you and Lena can just walk,” Alex said, directing her remark at Caitlin, “The food is great and I heard they have a guy that plays guitar on Friday nights.”

 

The women decided they would all go clean up and change and meet in an hour.

 

***************

 

Caitlin met Lena in the lobby of the apartment building and they began walking toward the restaurant.

 

“I really do like the apartment, Lena,” Caitlin said, “the view is great and this area of town seems really nice.  There are so many shops and restaurants.  It’s lively but it’s not too crazy.”

 

“I stay here most of the time,” Lena said, “I have the penthouse so I have the view all of the way around.  I guess I could have invited you up by now, come to think about it.”

 

“We’ve been a little busy,” Caitlin laughed, “what do mean most of the time?  Where else do you go.”

 

“I have house about 45 minutes away on the lake.  I try to go there every now and then just to get some peace.  It’s really quiet and beautiful there, but like I said earlier, I haven’t had much time lately.  And I own some other properties, some vacation homes and such.  Those were all bought by Lex.  I’m not sure I even know where they all are.  Some day maybe I’ll take advantage of them.”

 

“I hope you do, Lena,” Caitlin said. “Maybe you and Kara could go somewhere together, you know, take a break,” Caitlin added, nudging Lena with her shoulder.

 

Lena looked at Caitlin with an arched eyebrow.  “You know, it’s not like that.  We’re just friends,” Lena said.

 

“No pressure from me,” Caitlin said with smirk, “but that woman can’t keep her eyes off of you.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Lena said, although she wished Caitlin was right. 

 

“I don’t know what it is about this earth that makes all of you so oblivious,” Caitlin said as she realized that Lena had turned and was walking into the restaurant.

 

The two women settled into a booth.  It turned out the Temple Bar was run by a couple from Ireland.  They had a large selection of beers and whiskeys.  The women were both very pleased by Alex’s choice of location.  Lena ordered whiskey and Caitlin ordered a Murphy’s Irish Red.

 

“What do you mean we are all oblivious?” Lena said, “I’m actually considered pretty smart on this earth, you know.”

 

“Geez, Lena, you might be a brilliant scientist but if you can’t tell that Kara has feelings for you that are more than just friendly than you are not nearly as perceptive as you think,” Caitlin said, “and, I dare you to deny that you don’t feel something for her, too.”

 

“Well, you seem pretty smitten with Alex yourself,” Lena said a bit defensively, trying to turn the tables on the conversation and divert it away from her situation.

 

“Hey, you got one right,” Caitlin said, laughing, “I could barely breathe when Alex put on that black DEO uniform.  That woman is ridiculously hot.  And better, she doesn’t even seem to have any idea how beautiful she is.  But you see what I’m doing here?  I’m admitting it.  I like Alex.  I flirt with her right out in the open.  And I hope she likes me back.  I think she might, but I think she’s not too good with this whole flirting thing.  I guess she can’t be perfect at everything.”

 

Lena looked at Caitlin and shook her head.  She was smiling and her cheeks were blushed.  Caitlin thought that at that moment Lena didn’t look like a powerful CEO or a brilliant scientist at all.  She just looked like a regular young woman trying to figure out life.  She could see why Kara had fallen for her.  This was the real Lena Luthor.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Lena finally said, “I just don’t know if she feels the same way.”

 

“Oh my God,” Caitlin said, “is Lena Luthor stumped?”

  
“It’s not funny, Caitlin,” Lena said even though she was giggling at Caitlin’s teasing.

 

“I know what we are going to do,” Caitlin said, “I’m going to be your wingman.”   Caitlin got up and changed positions so that she was sitting next to Lena in the booth rather than across from her.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, “Kara always sits next to me.”

 

“Kara always sits next to me,” Caitlin mocked, copying Lena’s distinct accent, “do you even hear yourself?”

 

Lena lauged, “I’m beginning to get it.”

 

“Ok, when the Danvers girls arrive I’m going to flirt with you, Lena.  I may even get a little handsy.  I mean I certainly won’t do anything inappropriate but I might lean toward you and sit close, whatever.  You need to flirt back, or at least look like you are enjoying my flirting.  I guarantee we will get a rise out of both of them.  If I’m right then we’ll both know for sure and then the rest is up to you,” Caitlin said.

 

Lena didn’t even have a chance to process the plan or answer when she saw the Danvers sisters walking towards them. 

 

“Hey guys,” Alex said sliding into the booth across from Caitlin.  Kara stood and looked at Caitlin and Lena for a minute before she sat down with the crinkle on her forehead.  She was clearly confused by the seating arrangement and Caitlin kicked Lena under the table to make sure she noticed.  Lena just shot Caitlin an irritated look.

 

“What are ya’ll drinking?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m having a red ale,” Caitlin said, “Lena ordered some fancy whiskey, like she always does.  It’s pretty sexy watching a beautiful woman drink a glass of whiskey,” Caitlin said, directing the comment toward Lena and nudging Lena with her shoulder.

 

 Lena blushed.  This plan was making her very nervous but she was intrigued when she realized that Kara was intently watching Caitlin’s interactions with her.  Kara expression looked somewhere between confused and distraught.  When Kara noticed that Lena was looking at her she shook it off and tried to just smile.

 

Alex stared directly at Caitlin.  “I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Alex told the waitress as she pointed at Lena’s whiskey.  Caitlin was impressed.  It seemed Alex was going to put up a bit of a fight for her affection.

 

“I’ll have a club soda with lime,” Kara said.  When the waitress walked away she added, “I’ve got a flask in my purse with some stuff that works for me.  Nobody take a sip of my drink, though.  Alien alcohol can make humans sick.”

 

The women just made small talk for a while, deciding what they would order for dinner.  Caitlin made sure to seem extra interested in what Lena wanted for dinner and they even decided to share their entrees.  Caitlin made sure to sit a little bit closer to Lena than she normally would.   She also gave Lena long looks and when she would catch Lena’s eye she gave her small grins.  Lena was impressive once she fully embraced the plan.  She didn’t do any overt flirting herself but she accepted the closeness and the glances and she played along in the shared food ordering.

 

By the time the food arrived Kara was feeling restless.  She didn’t understand exactly what was going on with Caitlin and Lena.  She had been pretty sure Caitlin was flirting with Alex earlier in the week but now it seemed like she was into Lena.  It didn’t make sense to Kara but she knew she didn’t like it.  The problem was that Kara had no right telling either woman who they should like.  It wasn’t like Caitlin and Alex had been on a date.  Kara certainly didn’t have any right to tell Lena who she could be with.  It was like a light turning on in Kara.  She didn’t want Lena to be with Caitlin.  She didn’t want Lena to be with anyone else.  She was jealous.  She had heard humans talk about jealousy but she never really understood it until that moment.  She realized that it certainly didn’t feel good.

 

They all talked through their meal although Kara was a little more quiet than usual. The conversation was pretty lively overall with the women talking about past exploits with the DEO and Team Flash.  Everyone was laughing and having a good time. 

 

The plan had its full effect when Alex told a particularly funny story. Lena laughed and leaned forward and a lock of her hair fell forward into her face a bit.  Caitlin leaned in even more toward Lena and gently pushed the lock of hair back over Lena’s ear.   That’s when the women heard a big cracking noise.

 

“Kara!” Alex said, “you cracked the corner of the table.  What the heck?”

 

“Oh, geez,” Kara said, looking at the crack that now ran along her edge of the table, “I don’t know what happened.  I just grabbed the table to get up to go to the restroom, I guess I grabbed it harder than I thought…”

 

“You haven’t broken anything in a long time,” Alex said laughing, “when Kara first got to earth she nearly broke down our whole house.”

 

“It’s not as easy as you think being careful all the time,” Kara shot at Alex.

 

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Alex answered, “bar tables get broken all the time.  We’ll just tell the owners it has a crack and offer to pay for it if they have any issues.  Relax, sit down.”

 

 Kara sat back down.  Caitlin was practically kicking a bruise into Lena’s shin under the table.  Lena finally turned and gave her the slightest nod and then she shifted in her seat so that she and Caitlin were not sitting quite as close to each other anymore.

 

The women settled back into finishing their meals.  The food was great and the guitar player had started his set.  The women had all ordered a second round of drinks and were enjoying the company and the ambiance of the place.  Some people were dancing in a small area closer to the music.  The lights were pretty low and the song choices were all mellow, so it was more of a romantic place than anything else.  Caitlin was considering pushing her plan just a little bit further and asking Lena to dance when she heard the next song start.  She recognized Tennesse Whiskey from the first line… _I used to spend my nights out in a barroom…_

Caitlin figured that fate was giving her a sign and that if she asked Lena to dance Kara might just actually explode.  It was time to move on to the next phase of her plan.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Caitlin said, standing, “they’re playing your song.  Dance with me?”  She stood boldly next to Alex holding out her hand.

 

Alex looked at Caitlin grinning and shaking her head a bit.  The two women walked hand in hand toward the dance floor.   They turned toward each other and Alex suddenly didn’t know where to put her hands.  The two women were about the same height and Alex was definitely over thinking things when she felt Caitlin grab her by the waist and pull her closer.  Alex’s arms found their way over Caitlin’s shoulders and she crossed her hands behind Caitlin.  They were dancing really closely and Alex could feel her body flushing.  She pulled back just a little bit and looked at Caitlin.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Alex said.

 

“Sure,” Caitlin answered.

 

“Were you flirting with Lena on purpose to get a rise out of Kara?” Alex asked.

 

“Alex Danvers, would I do something so underhanded just to get those two to realize something that is completely obvious?” Caitlin asked coyly.

 

Alex laughed, “was Lena in on it?”

 

“I kind of sprung it on her right as you two walked in, but she played along pretty nicely don’t you think?” Caitlin answered.

 

“Yeah,” Alex answered, “you’re lucky Kara didn’t accidently heat vision your ass.”

 

“Enough about them,” Caitlin said, pulling Alex closer, “I noticed it might have bothered you a little bit too.”

 

“Nope,” Alex said.  She didn’t know if it was the two whiskeys or what but Alex was starting to feel as confident as she had ever felt with a woman.  She knew for sure now that Caitlin wanted her and she was going to take a little bit of control of the situation.

 

“Liar,” Caitlin answered.

 

“It didn’t bother me because I know it’s me that you want,” Alex said.  She drew her hand forward from behind Caitlin’s head and brought it to her cheek cupping her face softly.  Caitlin’s breath hitched.  She hadn’t expected Alex to take charge but she was absolutely turned on by it.  Alex leaned forward as she held Caitlin’s head in place with her hands.  She kissed her softly as they swayed to the music.  The kiss was perfect.  It was short enough to be appropriate for their public setting but it was absolutely long enough and passionate enough to let them both know that it was building towards something more.

 

Alex pulled back a little bit from Caitlin.  Both women were catching their breath.  Their faces were still just inches apart from one another.  Alex leaned toward Caitlin again but she turned and brought her lips to Caitlin’s ear.

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” she asked, her voice low.  Caitlin nodded quickly.

 

******************

 

 

Kara and Lena had been sitting quietly for a moment after Caitlin asked Alex to dance.  Their silence together was usually pretty comfortable but Kara was struggling to come up with something to say.  Lena noticed that Kara looked nervous so she started the small talk.

 

“I really like this place,” Lena said.

 

“Me too,” Kara answered so quickly it was almost awkward, “gosh, I guess this Aldebaran Rum is getting to me a little bit.”

 

Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s hand, “Relax, Kara, we all need to unwind.  This week has been crazy.”

 

Kara relaxed immediately at Lena’s touch and they settled into more comfortable conversation.  Alex and Caitlin were dancing directly in Kara’s line of sight and Kara perked up  as she realized they were kissing.  Lena noticed Kara’s grin and turned to see what she was looking at.

 

“Well, there you go,” Lena said laughing, “I guess that was inevitable.  Those two have been eyeing each other up since the day Caitlin got here.”

 

“I told Alex!” Kara answered, proud that she had been right although she was still confused about how Caitlin had been acting tonight.

 

“I offered Caitlin a job here with L-Corp,” Lena told Kara, “I would love it if she would come work with me.”

 

“Wow, I wonder if Alex knows,” Kara said.

 

“I doubt it, we just talked about it very quickly earlier today.  No real details or anything.  I just asked her to consider it,” Lena said.

 

“What did she say?” Kara asked.

 

“She didn’t turn it down outright,” Lena answered, “although she was predictably unsure about moving to this earth.  She said she’d think about it.”

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t mention that in front of Alex,” Kara said, “I would hate to put any pressure on either of them.”

 

“You’re right,” Lena said, “here they come.”

 

Alex and Caitlin strode hand in hand to the table and both grabbed their purses.

 

“So, we’re going…” Alex said, “later…”  The two women turned and walked out of the bar hand in hand together.

 

Lena and Kara took a moment then both burst out laughing.

 

“Not only did they totally ditch us without a second thought, they didn’t even leave money for the bill,” Kara laughed.

 

“No worries, there are advantages to having a billionaire friend,” Lena answered still laughing.

 

“I don’t think your finances were on their minds at all,” Kara said.

 

“What say I take care of the bill and we get out of here too.  Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie and eat some ice cream?” Lena asked.  She hoped she wasn’t being too forward but she and Kara had done movies and ice cream dozens of times.  She didn’t think it was too unusual to ask.

 

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” Kara answered immediately, “but I can pay half.  You shouldn’t pay for all of us.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena said, “you know I couldn’t care less.  Save your hard earned money for something else.”  Lena practically threw her credit card at the waitress as she walked by.  Kara just laughed and shook her head.

 

“Ok, let’s get out of here,” Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Alex and Caitlin do not take things slowly
> 
> Comments welcome - smutty or not so smutty - should Lena and Kara burn a bit longer or get to it?


	13. Alex and Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut - changed the rating

Caitlin and Alex walked out of the Temple Bar into the crisp night air holding hands.   They started walking toward Caitlin’s building passing bars and restaurants with people happily eating and gathering along their route.  It was only a couple of blocks to the building and they didn’t talk.  They just shared glances and smiles along the way.  Alex was gently rubbing her thumb along the back of Caitlin’s hand. 

 

They entered the building and got into the elevator.  Caitlin pushed the button for her floor then moved behind Alex.  She put her hands around Alex’s waist and gently kissed her neck.  Alex was already breathing heavily as the kisses peppered the area around her ear, her neck and her shoulder.

 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the very first day we met,” Caitlin whispered into Alex’s year.  She kissed her softly again, “you are so beautiful.”

 

The elevator stopped and they walked forward to the apartment door.  Caitlin was thankful that Lena’s building had fingerprint door locks.  If she had needed to find keys and open the door the old fashioned way she would definitely be fumbling around.  Instead she just touched the door and pulled Alex into the entrance hall of her apartment.  They both dropped their purses onto the floor moved towards each other.  They were in a small space right near the entry door.  The room was only a small entry way with a door on one side and a built in table on the other.  It was basically a place to drop your things before moving into larger living space. 

 

Alex made the first decisive move and Caitlin found herself pinned against the door as their lips met in a fierce, passionate kiss.  Alex grabbed both of Caitlin’s hands and held them against the door above her head with her left hand as she continued kissing her forcefully.  Her right hand found its way between Caitlin’s legs and she began to stroke softy, still on the outside of Caitlin’s pants.  Alex moved her body so close that she was grinding softly against Caitlin’s leg while she rubbed her hand against her.  Caitlin felt like her body was on fire.  Alex had without a doubt taken on the role of a badass again when it came to this.  Caitlin was afraid she was going to have an orgasm against the door before she even got one piece of clothes off.

 

Alex finally pulled back and Caitlin thought she would lead her to the bedroom but before she could take a step Alex spun her around and sat her on the table against the wall.  Caitlin let out a surprised “oof” and Alex grinned at her before kissing her again, this time a little more softly.  Alex had moved so that she was standing between Caitlin’s legs and she reached down and gently pulled up the sides of Caitlin’s shirt.  Caitlin lifted her arms above her head and pulled her shirt completely off.  Alex immediately peppered her shoulders with kisses.  As her mouth moved downward Caitlin unsnapped her bra and let it drop off her shoulders.  Alex starting licking her nipple and Caitlin let out a gasp but she pulled Alex back up to her mouth.  Caitlin looked at Alex as she grabbed at her shirt, clearly signaling Alex to catch up and lose some clothing.  Alex smirked as she took off her shirt and her sports bra in one clean movement.

 

They relaxed into each other for another moment feeling skin against skin and kissing softly.  Caitlin felt Alex leaning into her until she had to put her hands behind her on the table for support.  She was reclining enough so that Alex could slip her pants and her panties off.  Caitlin was breathing quickly and was even more turned on by Alex’s deep breaths and hooded looks.  Alex dropped Caitlin’s last clothing to the floor.  She had lowered her body so that she was kissing Caitlin gently on her stomach.  She left one of Caitlin’s legs stretched out on the table but she grabbed the other one and placed it over her shoulder as she found her way down between her legs.  Alex started licking Caitlin and Caitlin let out a long, deep moan.  Alex wanted to go slowly but Caitlin was so wet and ready and Alex couldn’t help herself.  She lapped at Caitlin greedily as she felt Caitlin’s hips buck toward her.  Caitlin wanted to last longer but she was just overcome.  She put one hand on the back of Alex’s head and pushed into her as her orgasm took over.  She could hear herself saying Alex’s name over and over but she felt like she had no control.

 

Alex kissed her way up back up Caitlin’s body as she let Caitlin come down from her orgasm.  She made her way up until she was kissing her mouth again.  She moved slowly over to her ear and whispered, “You are amazing.”

 

Caitlin wasn’t quite in a state to respond, her breath still hitching.  Just as Caitlin was thinking of how to return the favor she felt Alex pull her down off of the table and turn her around.  Alex had her body flush against Caitlin’s back and was kissing her shoulder and neck.  Alex took Caitlin’s hands and placed them on the top of the table as she started grinding behind her.  Caitlin thought Alex just might be the end of her.  She couldn’t do anything but submit to her.  Alex had one hand around Caitlin squeezing her nipple.  She slid the other hand down Caitlin’s back then underneath her and started stroking between Caitlin’s legs. 

 

“Oh, Oh God, Alex,” Caitlin screamed.  Alex gently slid one finger into Caitlin and Caitlin spread her legs wider.  Alex slipped in a second finger and began pumping back and forth.  Caitlin could hear Alex breathing heavily and moaning as her hips moved against the back of Caitlin’s thigh.  Caitlin could feel her second orgasm building.  It was incredible.  As it hit her she trembled under Alex, moaning loudly and bucking until she just lay still feeling Alex’s weight on her back.

 

Slowly Caitlin came back to reality and this time she was determined to take charge.  She turned her body toward Alex only to see Alex grinning like a kid who ate way too much candy.

 

“Alex Danvers, you are really, really good at this,” Caitlin said, laughing softly.

 

“That was so hot,” Alex said, still kissing at Caitlin’s jaw, “you’re louder than I thought you’d be.”

 

Caitlin laughed, “well let’s see about you.”  Caitlin turned them both around so that Alex’s back was up against the table.  She reached down and pulled at Alex’s pants and panties but stopped when they were just above her knees.  Alex’s legs couldn’t separate and she found that she had to grab the table behind her just to keep her balance.  Caitlin leaned forward and began licking Alex’s mound.  Alex groaned loudly and moved her hips into Caitlin.  The feeling was amazing but Alex knew Caitlin was just teasing her in this position.

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Alex said, breathing heavily as she lifted herself up so that she was sitting on the table.  Caitlin smirked as she pulled the rest of Alex’s clothing all the way off and threw it to the side.  Alex immediately spread her legs for Caitlin.  She was so turned on that she couldn’t wait any longer.  Caitlin smiled at her eagerness.  She leaned forward and kissed Alex as she immediately pushed two fingers into her.  Alex was so wet and ready.  There was no resistance and Alex let out a loud gasp as Caitlin entered her.

 

“Mmmm, there’s a bit of noise,” Caitlin teased and she kneeled in front of Alex.  Her fingers were exploring Alex, rubbing between her clit and penetrating her.  Alex was moaning loudly and beginning to shake.  Caitlin kept her fingers inside Alex and started licking her the same time.  Alex had one hand on Caitlin’s head and the other keeping her upright.  Caitlin looked up toward Alex and was enraptured by the look of ecstasy overtaking Alex.  Caitlin wanted to look at Alex when she came so she moved her way back up her body, all time keeping her fingers at steady rhythm.  Alex turned and pulled herself closer to Caitlin, grabbing her with both arms around her shoulders and kissing her passionately.  She could feel how close she was getting and eventually she was unable to even kiss her as she was breathing so heavily.  Caitlin was looking right at her and the feeling was suddenly incredibly intimate.  Alex’s orgasm took over and it was mind blowing.  Her body was shaking, her toes were curling, it felt as if her orgasm had taken over her entire being.  Caitlin kept her fingers inside Alex as she continued to clench against them over and over.

 

As Alex finally came down from her orgasm she felt herself straddled against Caitlin.  They were holding each closely and Caitlin was gently rubbing Alex’s back.

 

“Wow,” Alex said, leaning back to look at Caitlin, “that was incredible.  I mean really.”  Alex kissed Caitlin softly as she stood up from the table.  “Maybe we could move to the bedroom, now.  I think I need to lie down after that.”

 

Caitlin giggled and took Alex’s hand and led her into the bedroom.  Alex flopped onto the bed expecting Caitlin to drop down beside her but Caitlin walked out of the room.  Alex pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed.  Caitlin returned with two bottles of water.

 

“I need some hydration to deal with you,” Caitlin said, laughing. 

 

“Thanks,” Alex said opening the bottle and taking a swig of water.  “I actually kind of needed this too.  I got a little overcome there when we came into the apartment.  I didn’t think we’d actually stay at the table.”  She put the bottle down on the nightstand and leaned over Caitlin to kiss her again.  “I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

Caitlin smiled up at Alex, “It’s not so bad knowing I drive you that crazy.”

 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Alex said, “you might need the rest of that water in a bit.”

 

Caitlin laughed as Alex brought their lips together again.  The women spent the next couple of hours wrapped in each other, exploring each other’s bodies.  Finally they were completely exhausted and they fell asleep tightly hold one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - will Lena and Kara finally get to it?


	14. Lena and Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally clear up their feelings for one another

Lena and Kara walked out of the Temple Bar a few minutes after Alex and Caitlin left and headed back towards Lena’s apartment.  They chatted along the way, talking about which of the bars and restaurants they had been to and whether they liked them or not.  There was a corner drugstore that stayed open all night and Kara turned to talk to Lena.

 

“Do you have popcorn?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I have popcorn,” Lena answered, laughing, “we did just eat, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but you can’t watch a movie without popcorn…and candy,” Kara said.

 

“Well, I don’t have candy.  I have scotch.  That’s my version of candy,” Lena answered, teasing Kara.

 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and dragged her into the drugstore.  She made her way to the candy aisle and bought five different bags of candy.

 

“Do you really need that much?” Lena asked, looking at Kara’s full hands.

 

“I don’t know what we are gonna watch.  It might influence my candy choice,” Kara said with a silly grin.  “Anyway, I can leave the extra for next time.”

 

Lena grinned at the thought of next time.  She could spend forever on her couch with Kara watching movies.  She smiled all the way to the cash register and noticed that Kara had a big grin on her face as well.

 

They made their way into Lena’s apartment and Lena offered to grab some comfy clothes for Kara to borrow.  Kara walked Lena out onto the balcony and asked her to wait a minute.  She flew off and returned one minute later with a bag.

 

“Perks of being a superhero,” Kara said and Lena laughed.  “I grabbed some pajamas and my favorite slippers… I mean, I don’t have to sleep over.  I just thought it would be fun to watch in pjs.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.  I didn’t really think this through.”

 

Lena was stifling more laughs when she realized that Kara really was embarrassed.   “Kara, it’s fine.  It’s great actually.  You can stay. Stop rambling and relax.  Go change.   I want you here.”

 

Kara grinned and went into the bathroom.  She didn’t know whether she wanted to kick herself or be proud.  She really hadn’t thought about anything, she just went and grabbed her stuff.  It wasn’t like she grabbed a negligee.  She actually grabbed pajamas covered with dogs flying in capes like superheroes.  She also grabbed big fluffy slippers.  She looked at herself in the mirror and thought _what have I done?_   Now she was wondering if she just looked too silly.  Was this really the look she was going for now that she realized she had feelings for Lena?  But then again Lena had said that she wanted Kara to stay.

 

Lena changed in her room, slipping into a soft t-shirt and leggings.  She realized her hair and makeup looked a bit much now that she had changed so she let her hair down and quickly took off her makeup.  She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.  The woman she loved was about to hang out and watch a movie with her.  They had done it before.  It was no big deal, right? 

 

Lena walked out and poured herself a glass of scotch.  She put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and rearranged the pillows on the couch so they could both get comfortable.  She was wondering what was taking Kara so long just as the door opened and Kara came walking out into the room looking blushed.   Lena started giggling.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Kara asked pouting.

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, walking over and grabbing Kara’s hand to pull her toward the couch.  “You look adorable in your superdog pajamas.”

 

“I look ridiculous,” Kara said, “I have no idea why I grabbed these.”

 

“I hope you grabbed them because you didn’t give it a second thought, Kara,” Lena said, “I just want you to be yourself when you’re with me.  I love them.”

 

“Alright, then,” Kara said, smiling, “what are we gonna watch?”

 

The buzzer rang on the microwave and Lena walked toward the kitchen.   She told Kara just to find whatever she wanted on Netflix.  She grabbed a bowl for the popcorn and a bottle of water for Kara and headed back into the den.

 

Kara had already settled herself on the couch and Lena plopped down with the popcorn bowl between them.

 

“What’s it gonna be?” Lena asked.

 

Kara picked some rom-com she had never seen and Lena had never even heard of but Lena didn’t really care.  She was just happy they were together.  The movie started and they settled in closer to one another after Kara put the popcorn on her lap.   They watched for a while in silence, Kara snacking and Lena sipping her scotch.  After about 45 minutes Lena felt Kara looking at her.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“You can just say it,” Kara said, “this movie is awful.”

 

“It is truly terrible,” Lena said, and Kara burst out laughing.  “It might be the worst movie I’ve ever seen,” Lena added, “why would this girl fall for this awful man?  Honestly, he’s not even that good looking.  Their chemistry is terrible.  She’d be way better off falling for her secretary.  At least they seem to like each other.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Kara laughed.  “Gosh, just turn it off.”

 

Lena turned off the tv and the women both sat there grinning for a minute.

 

“You know, even when I’m watching a truly awful film with you I’m happy, Kara,” Lena said softly.

 

“Lena, can I ask you something?” Kara said.

 

“Anything,” Lena answered.

 

“Were you and Caitlin flirting with each other tonight?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, she was flirting with me and I kind of let it happen,” Lena answered.

 

“Why?  Doesn’t she like Alex?  I don’t want her to hurt my sister,” Kara said.

 

“Oh, she definitely likes Alex.  She was flirting with me to see if she could get a rise out of you two,” Lena said, “she wanted to see how you both would react.”

 

“So she was trying to make Alex jealous?” Kara asked, as Lena nodded.  “I just do not understand humans and dating.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, most humans don’t really get it either,” Lena said.

 

“But why was she trying to get a rise out of me?” Kara asked.

 

Lena was blushing furiously now.  It was not often that she got flustered but she could feel her heart racing.  She wanted to just tell Kara how she felt but she was as nervous as she had ever been.  Kara could hear Lena’s heart beat rate picking up quickly.  She could also feel the rise in Lena’s temperature.

 

“Are you ok, Lena?” Kara asked.  She put the popcorn down on the table and moved closer to Lena.

 

“Yes, Kara, I’m ok,” Lena answered.  She couldn’t bring herself to look at Kara.  “It’s just that Caitlin suggested that she was helping me with the flirting thing so that I could see how you would react.”

 

“So, you wanted to know how I feel about you?” Kara asked.  She waited a moment before Lena finally looked up and nodded slightly.  “You could have just asked,” Kara said, looking right into Lena’s eyes.

 

“I was scared,” Lena said, gathering all of her courage.  She moved even closer to Kara so that their faces were only inches away from each other.  She could hear Kara taking in a breath.

 

“Kara, can I kiss you?” Lena asked.

 

Kara couldn’t believe this was happening, that Lena liked her too.  She didn’t bother with an answer.  Kara brought her hand up to Lena’s neck and leaned forward until their lips met.  They kissed each other softly at first.  Lena leaned back and took in a breath and then moved forward and pulled Kara closer in to her body.  Their second kiss was much deeper and more passionate.  Lena thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.  When they broke from that kiss they were both flushed and breathing deeply.

 

“Wow, so then I guess you like me,” Lena said, teasingly.

 

“And I guess you like me back,” Kara said, smirking.  Kara pulled Lena’s legs over her then leaned forward causing Lena to lie back on the couch.  Kara gently laid on top of Lena and began kissing her again.  Lena was rubbing Kara’s back and began tugging at the waistline of her shirt.  They were both breathing heavily now.  Lena got one hand under Kara’s shirt and was rubbing her skin softly moving upward towards her breast.  Kara moved her lips down to Lena’s neck.  Lena let out a soft moan.  Suddenly Kara jumped up off of the couch and moved a few feet back.

 

“Kara?” Lena asked, completely confused.  Kara was standing with her eyes closed tightly.   Lena didn’t know what to do.  She didn’t think she had misread the situation.  Kara seemed to be as into it as she was.  Kara opened one eye slowly.

 

“Hang on, I need a minute,” Kara said.  She suddenly walked out onto the balcony and flew away.  Lena was devastated.   Her only thought was that she had somehow moved too fast or done something that upset Kara.   She walked to the couch and put her head in her hands.   Almost immediately she heard a whooshing sound as Kara came back in from the balcony.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said immediately, tears building in her eyes.

 

“Lena, Lena wait,” Kara said pulling her into her arms.  “Don’t apologize, please.  You didn’t do anything wrong.”  Kara was almost pleading, “Lena, don’t cry.  It’s me that needs to apologize.”

 

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same about me,” Lena said.  “I understand.”

 

“Lena, you don’t understand at all,” Kara said sternly.  She pulled Lena’s chin up so that they were looking at each other.  “I’m in love with you.  I’ve never felt this way about anyone.  I don’t want there to be one moment of you wondering how I feel or questioning this.  I love you.”

 

It felt like forever before Lena could breathe again.  Kara loved her.  She couldn’t believe it.  How could she have earned her love?  Kara was perfect and she loved Lena. 

 

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena said softly.  “I love you so much.”

 

Kara pulled her into a hug.

 

“Um, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m kind of embarrassed about what happened just then.”

 

Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her closer so that they were sitting right next to each other again.  “Please don’t ever be embarrassed about anything with me, Kara,” Lena said, “just be honest and we can work anything out.”

 

“Ok,” Kara sighed, “well kissing you felt really, really good.  And then you started touching me and then you made that noise… I just got really excited and then I got overwhelmed.   I thought I was going to lose control of my powers.  I could feel all this energy building up and I just couldn’t control it.  I’m sorry, Lena.”

 

“Oh, darling,” Lena said softly caressing Kara’s arm, “don’t apologize.  It’s actually kind of good for my ego knowing I can do that to you.”

 

They both laughed.  “Kara,” Lena said, “we can take this slowly.  We don’t need to rush into anything.  You can learn to control this just like you’ve learned to control everything else.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.  I know that you would never, ever hurt me, Kara.  Now come on,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand.  She led her into the bedroom and pulled her down into the bed next to her.  “Let’s make some rules for now so you won’t be nervous, ok?”

 

Kara nodded.  “How about this?” Lena asked, “you were ok when we were just kissing, right?”

 

“Yes, I can do that,” Kara answered, “I can definitely do that.”

 

“Then how about we agree to just some kissing tonight,” Lena said, “and if you are ok then maybe we could cuddle a bit when we decide to go to sleep?”

 

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena softly then whispered into her ear, “I love you so much.”  Lena answered her with a kiss.

 

Lena and Kara spent the next couple of hours kissing and talking.  They talked about places they wanted to visit, restaurants they wanted to try, movies they were looking forward to and just about everything else they could think of that they planned to do together.  They were both happier than they had ever been.  When they both became tired they wrapped themselves around each other and fell into peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry - it's never easy for these two but they are gonna get there very soon


	15. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up happy and they all end up at Noonan's

Caitlin woke up to the bedroom filled brightly with sunlight.  She glanced over at her clock to see that it was already 9:30 am.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in so late.  Alex was still sleeping facing her and Caitlin just watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before gently climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.  She brushed her hair and her teeth before returning to the bedroom.  She found Alex awake and waiting for her return.  Caitlin immediately leaned down and kissed her.

 

“Well, that’s not fair,” Alex said, “I still have bad hair and bad breath.”

 

“You can have your turn,” Caitlin said, “there are new toothbrushes in the closet.  Lena has this place stocked with everything you could ever need.”

 

Alex went and cleaned herself up and returned to the bedside.  Instead of getting into the empty side of the bed she climbed in right on top of Caitlin.   They were both laughing even as Alex tried to lean in for a kiss.

 

“You are insatiable,” Caitlin said.

 

“You are perfect,” Alex answered, “I can’t help myself.”

 

The teasing turned to kissing which turned to so much more and by the time they finished it was another hour later. 

 

“Ok, I’m hungry,” Alex said, “want to get our act together and then walk down to Noonan’s for some coffee and food?”

 

“Yep,” Caitlin said, “but I want to ask you something first.”

 

“Ok,” Alex said, curious.

 

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?” Caitlin asked, “I think we kind of did this out of order and I’d really like to take you somewhere nice, just the two of us.”

 

Alex was smiling from ear to ear.  “I’d love to go on a date with you, Caitlin,” she said and kissed her softly, “do you want me to plan it, though.  I mean I know you don’t really know much about the city.”

 

“No,” Caitlin said, “I’m crafty.  I’ve got this.”

 

“Then it’s a date,” Alex said.

 

 

**************************

 

Kara had been awake for nearly three hours but she was totally at peace just watching Lena sleep and replaying all the kisses from the night before in her head.  She was thinking of all the things she wanted to do with Lena when she felt her stirring beside her.  Kara couldn’t help herself as she moved toward Lena and pulled her into her arms holding her tightly.

 

“Well, good morning,” Lena said, laughing softly.

 

“Good morning to you,” Kara said and she leaned forward to pull Lena into a kiss.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Lena asked.

 

“I did,” Kara answered, “but I’ve been awake for a while.  Like I told you before, I don’t really sleep much.  I was perfectly happy just lying here next to you, though.”

 

Lena kissed Kara, still being cautious that she didn’t push Kara too far and make her uncomfortable.   Kara breathed out softly after the kiss, “I love you, Lena,” she said, “and I hope you don’t get tired of hearing it.”

 

“I could never get tired of hearing it, Kara,” Lena answered, “I love you, too.  But I also love coffee, and I need some soon.”

 

Kara laughed and said, “Let’s just walk over to Noonan’s.  I need some sticky buns.”

 

*******************

 

Lena and Kara walked hand in hand into the coffee shop.  Suddenly Lena found herself being pulled toward a table near by the window.

 

“Alex!” Kara said excitedly, “I can’t believe you guys are here, too.”  She grabbed Alex and picked her up into a big hug spinning her around.

 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Alex said, laughing, “I saw you like 12 hours ago, calm down.”

 

The ladies all sat down together at the table.  Caitlin was just grinning at Lena and Lena couldn’t help but to grin back.

 

“Yeah, well,” Kara said, “It’s been literally everything I could do not to call you already this morning.  I didn’t want to disturb you in case you were still together – and you are.  But really, I just wanted to call you so bad.”

 

“Kara, you are seriously rambling,” Alex said, laughing, “did you start the morning with some mimosas or something?”

 

“Mimosas don’t affect me, silly,” Kara answered and Alex laughed at the fact that Kara never really got it when she was being sarcastic.  “I wanted to call you because I love Lena and she loves me and I’m so happy and I just wanted to tell you.”

 

Alex was laughing happily with Kara.  Lena was shaking her head at Kara’s excitement but she couldn’t stop smiling either.  Caitlin was filled with delight being surrounded by this group of women.  She felt better than she had in a very long time.  Suddenly Kara paused and the others could sense she was listening to something.

 

“Oh, there’s a fire,” Kara said softly, “I need to go.”

 

“It’s ok, go,” Lena said, “I’ll be here when you are finished.”

 

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena softly.

 

“Be safe,” Lena said as Kara stood and walked quickly out of the booth.

 

They all watched as she left then Caitlin turned to Lena, “I’m not gonna say I told you so,” she started, “oh, wait, I am.  I told you so.”

 

“I’ve never been so happy that anyone else was right,” Lena said, giggling, “but really Caitlin, I need to thank you.  Your plan was somewhat idiotic but it worked out really well, it looks like for both of us.”

 

“Yep,” Caitlin said, “Although I think ingenious was the word you were looking for.”

 

Lena paused then said, “There is something I need to talk to you about while Kara is gone, Alex, and I’m afraid it might make you uncomfortable but I really need your help.”

 

“What is it?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, last night once we got home and we talked and we realized our feelings for each other we sort of started fooling around on the couch,” Lena started.

 

“Ok, I do not need to hear this part,” Alex interrupted.

 

“I’m fine with this part,” Caitlin said, jabbing Alex softly in the ribs.

 

“That’s the problem, Alex,” Lena said, “right when things started getting good Kara jumped up and flew out the window.”

 

“What?” Caitlin asked, “that is not where I thought this was going.”

 

“Oh, gosh,” Alex said, “she hasn’t done that since she was a teenager.  She was afraid of her powers.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena said.

 

“Wow, I’m sorry, Lena,” Caitlin said, “that really stinks.”  Caitlin reached across the table and grabbed Lena’s hand, “I bet we can figure something out.”

“I told her that it was fine,” Lena said, “and it is.  Alex, I swear I would love her just as much even if we could never figure it out but that’s the thing – it’s kind of an easy fix.  Alex, I need some of the red sun lights from the DEO.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Alex said, “that should work.”

 

“Who wants to explain?” Caitlin asked.

 

Alex turned to Caitlin, “The planet where Kara is from had a red sun.  She didn’t have any powers there.  It’s our yellow sun that gives her powers.  We figured out how to mimic the Kryptonian sun with special light bulbs and lamps.  We use them at the DEO to dampen Kara’s powers so that I can train with her or if we need to do any medical testing on her.  They don’t harm her at all.  As soon as she walks out from under the lighting her powers are restored completely.”

 

“So, can you call over there and get me some?” Lena asked Alex, “I’ll have an employee go get them and they can install them now while we’re not home.”

 

“You want to do this now?” Alex asked.

 

“Um, Alex,” Caitlin said, “we’ve known each other for like two weeks and you didn’t make it past the entry nook of the apartment.  You’re really going to give Lena grief about wanting the light bulbs today?”

 

Lena laughed, “Seriously, the entry nook?  There’s a really nice bed in the apartment.”

 

“We made it there eventually,” Caitlin laughed.

 

“Ok, Winn said he was going in today,” Alex said, “Let me see if he’s there.  I can’t just ask anyone to get me the lights and I have to make something up about why I want them.  And really, after this is done I do not want to hear any more about details about my sister’s sex life!”

 

Alex dialed the phone and Caitlin and Lena listened to her side of the conversation. 

 

“Winn, are you at the DEO?...  Ok, good,  I need you to do something for me.  I need a case of the red sun light bulbs...  Yep, just the bulbs.  One of Lena’s guys is going to come pick them up.  Can you meet him downstairs in like 15 minutes? … Just leave the requisition form on my desk.  I’ll take care of it Monday…  I know it’s Saturday but you’re working too… Yeah, Lena is building some kind of training area and med-bay at L-Corp so that she and Kara can work together there too… Yes, Winn, I’m sure she’ll let you go there… OK, just meet the guy in the lobby in 15 minutes. Thanks.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Lena said, “except now I think I need to build a gym and med-bay.  Whatever, it’s worth it.”

 

“Only Lena Luthor would build a whole building just to get laid,” Caitlin said and they all laughed.

 

Lena quickly called her building manager.  He was one of her vetted employees that she trusted to take any instructions without question and to always be discreet.  She asked him to go get the bulbs from Winn then to install them in her master bedroom and let her know when he was done.  She programmed her door lock from her phone to recognize his finger print so that he could get into the apartment.

 

“Wow, Lena,” Alex said, “you really do plan ahead for everything.”

 

“I try,” Lena said, “let me go order some coffee and breakfast so that it’s here when Kara gets back.”

 

“I’ll come with and get a refill,” Caitlin said quickly.

 

They walked to the counter and ordered and Caitlin pulled Lena to the side while they waited for the barista to fill their order.

 

“Hey, I need a favor too,” Caitlin said.

 

“Anything,” Lena answered honestly.

 

“I asked Alex to go on a real date with me tonight but I have no idea where to bring her or what to do,” Caitlin started, “also, I have a credit card that J’onn gave me from the DEO that he said I could use for stuff while I was here but I’m not sure he meant that I could use government funds for dating.  I can’t use my Earth 1 credit card.”

 

“This is easy,” Lena said, “I’ve totally got this.” 

 

Lena dialed her phone and Caitlin heard her instructions, “Paulo, dear, it’s Lena Luthor.  How are you?  Wonderful.  I need a last minute favor.  I have a very, very important couple that I need wined and dined tonight.  Can you take care of that?  8:00? Ok, that’s perfect.  Yes, the corner table, with the view. Do the whole thing.  The tasting menu.  Yes.  And the wine pairings.  Anything they ask for.  And put it on my tab.  Give the wait staff a 30 percent tip.  I know they will take care of them perfectly.  Thanks, Paulo, you’re the best.”

 

Caitlin eyed Lena curiously, “Wow, sounds pretty awesome.”

 

“It will be,” Lena said, “I’ll have a car pick you up first then grab Alex.  The driver will know where to go to the restaurant.  He can take you anywhere you like afterward although I imagine you two will want to head back home together after the feast and wine you’ll be having.”

 

Caitlin grabbed Lena into a tight hug.  Lena had not grown up in a household with much hugging but she was getting used to the feel of it and even beginning to enjoy it.  She hugged Caitlin back tightly.

 

“Thank you, Caitlin,” Lena said, “really.  Thank you for making me realize that Kara and I were ready to move forward.  I’m so happy I don’t have to spend another day waiting and wondering if it will every happen.”

 

“Lena, there’s nothing to thank me for,” Caitlin said, “I’m just thrilled for you guys.  Oh, there’s our coffee.”

 

They headed back to the table right as Kara came walking back into the restaurant.

 

“How’d it go?” Alex asked.

 

“Fine, it was an old warehouse out by the river,” Kara answered, “no one was hurt but it was a tough fire with the wind out by the water.  I just helped the firefighters get it out before it spread.”

 

Lena leaned over and grabbed Kara’s hand, “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

Alex shook her head at how cheesy Kara and Lena acted.  They were definitely a cute couple but she would be happy when the honeymoon phase was over and they could just hang out like somewhat normal people again.   The women all enjoyed their coffee and breakfast and small talk and everyone seemed to be finishing up.  Lena looked down at a text that came in over her phone.

 

“Is everything ok?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, just my contractor done with some work I needed,” Lena said grinning at Caitlin.

 

Alex had been lost in thought for a few minutes and she realized they were all getting their things together to get ready to leave.

 

“Wait,” Alex said with a serious tone in her voice, “I need to say something.”

 

Kara eyed Alex suspiciously and Lena looked like she wanted to crawl under the booth.  Caitlin just looked at Alex curiously.

 

“Alex, please,” Kara said, “you don’t need to give Lena a shovel talk.  We’ve been through enough.”

 

“I’m your big sister and I’m going to have my say, Kara,” Alex said.  They all noticed her voice sounded like when she was commanding her agents at the DEO.  “I want you to just both sit and listen and not interrupt me, ok.  If you have anything to say just wait until I’m done then you can say whatever I want.  Do you think you can do that?” Alex asked, looking directly at Kara.

 

“Yes,” said Lena quickly just wanting this to be over with.

 

“I’ll try,” Kara said huffing.

 

“Ok, Lena, here’s the thing.  I didn’t like Mon-El but I wasn’t too worried about Kara because I knew she would figure it out.  It’s very, very different with you.  She loves you.  It’s obvious to all of us.  I’m her sister and I know her better than anyone and I’ve never seen her like this.  Here’s the problem – she is too good for you.”

 

Kara started to object but Alex glared and her and held her hand up and continued.  Lena looked upset but she was still just listening.

 

“Lena, she’s too good for me, too.  She’s too good for anyone.  All Kara tries to do is to do the right thing all the time.  No one else is like her.  She doesn’t always succeed.  God knows she can be stubborn as a mule.  But even when she is wrong she is trying to do what is right and she is trying to help people.  The thing is that being so good is a really, really heavy burden and most people don’t get to see that side of things.  There are times when she is exhausted and she is sad and hurt and all of it is just too much – even for her.  Lena if you truly love her, and I believe you do, you are going to need to be the person who is always there for her to pick her back up when things get tough.  You are going to need to be patient.  You are going to need to try and understand the responsibilities she feels that she has to our world.  You are going to need to do your best to be as good to her as she is to everyone.  I need you to do that, because if you don’t, if you fail her, you will deal with me.”

 

Alex paused and they thought she was finished but then she turned towards Kara.

 

“Kara, I need to tell you something too.  I know how excited you are today and I’m really, really happy for you but the truth is that relationships are not all rainbows and puppy dogs.  You are not going to wake up every day for the rest of your life feeling giddy like you do right now.  There are going to be hard times and disagreements, it’s inevitable.  If you really love Lena you are going to need to make some changes.  You are going to need to figure out how to balance your life with her along with the burden you put on yourself to save everyone else in this city.  Lena needs to come first.  Here’s the thing, Kara.  Lena has never been loved the way she deserves to be loved.  Never.  She deserves all the happiness that this world has to offer.  She has been hurt way too much by way too many people.  You can not hurt her. If you do, you will deal with me.”

 

Alex took a deep breath as she finished.  Kara looked at her smiling softly.  Lena was wiping tears from her eyes.  Caitlin reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand and smiled at her.  Caitlin was feeling quite emotional herself realizing how strong her feelings were becoming for Alex.  Alex was so strong and brave but she was also so loyal and she loved so fiercely.  Finally Alex stood up and pulled Kara into a hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Alex said.

 

“I love you, Alex,” Kara said, “you are the best sister in the world.”

 

Alex walked over to Lena and pulled her into a hug, “Welcome to the family, Lena.”

 

“Alex,” Lena said softly, “no one has ever said anything like that before about me.  No one has ever treated me like family the way you just did.  I’m a little bit overcome.  I’m sorry.”

 

“No apologies, Lena,” Alex said, “get used to it.”

 

The women all started walking out of Noonan’s.  Lena and Kara headed back towards Lena’s apartment.  Caitlin stopped Alex as they got outside.

 

“Hey, do you mind if we split up for a bit til tonight?” Caitlin asked, “I texted Iris and she is going to bring me some clothes from home and hang out for a while.  I didn’t exactly pack the right clothing for a hot date with a beautiful woman.”

 

“Really, are you seeing someone I don’t know about?”  Alex teased. 

 

“Pick you up at 7:30?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Yep, sounds perfect,” Alex answered, “What should I wear?”

 

“Something for dinner at a nice restaurant.  Maybe something lowcut would be nice?” Caitlin said.

 

“I’ll see what I can find,” Alex said grinning.  She pulled Caitlin toward her and they shared a deep kiss before parting ways back to their apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Iris comes to visit
> 
> oh, and Kara discovers the red lamps


	16. Lena and the Red Lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris visits Caitlin, Lena shows Kara the red lamps, Alex and Caitlin go on their date

Caitlin texted Iris as soon as she walked back into her apartment.  Just a few minutes later  she saw a portal opening in the center of the room.  Iris walked through struggling to hold everything in her arms.  Caitlin rushed forward to grab a piece of luggage that was causing Iris to topple forward.

 

“Gosh, Iris,” Caitlin said, laughing, “how much stuff did you bring?”

 

“I got really excited when you said you had a date,” Iris said, giggling, “I brought a bunch of dresses and shoes and then I decided that you might need some lingerie so I went through that as well.”

 

“Oh my God, Iris,” Caitlin said, “you went through my underwear?”

 

“What are best friends for?” Iris said laughing, “So tell me about the lucky guy.”

 

“It’s not a guy, Iris,” Caitlin said, “it’s a girl.”

 

“Sorry, Caitlin,” Iris said, “I shouldn’t have assumed.  That was rude - but you know I didn’t mean anything by it.  It’s just that you’ve only been with guys since I’ve known you.  Let me try again – tell me about this lucky gal.”

 

Caitlin laughed.  She realized how much she missed having Iris around every day. 

 

“It’s Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister,” Caitlin said.

 

“I met her at the wedding,” Iris said, “she’s beautiful, Caitlin.”

 

“Yes, she is.  I realized that the moment I saw her.  The more I’ve gotten to know her the more I really just like who she is.  She’s like this crazy combination of a ninja and a puppy,” Caitlin said, laughing.  “I mean, one minute she’s shooting at bad guys and barking out orders and the next minute she’s comforting her sister or one of her friends.”

 

“It sounds like you really like her, Caitlin,” Iris said.

 

“I know I’ve only been here a couple of weeks but I’ve spent almost all of that time with her.  I do really like her, Iris.  I haven’t felt this way in a really long time,” Caitlin said.

 

Iris pulled her into a hug, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Caitlin stood and walked a few feet from Iris before turning around and saying, “Oh, yeah, we already had sex.”

 

“Caitlin! What!” Iris screamed.

 

Caitlin laughed, “Yeah, I knew that was going to be a scream.”

 

“Get back over here and tell me everything,” Iris said laughing.

 

Caitlin walked back to the sofa and sat down.  The two women spent the next couple of hours catching each other up on everything that happened since they last saw each other.  They talked and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company.  Eventually Iris looked at her watch.

 

“I guess you have to start getting ready for the big date,” Iris said, sounding a bit sad.

 

“I don’t want you to go yet,” Caitlin said, “I haven’t picked an outfit and I don’t know how I should do my hair.  Stay and help me until I have to leave?”

 

Iris grinned, “Of course I will!”

 

******************************

 

Lena and Kara left Noonan’s and were heading back in the direction of Lena’s apartment.

 

“You want to go take a walk in the park?”  Kara asked Lena, “It’s such a beautiful day.”

 

“Actually, I kind of have a surprise back at the apartment for you,” Lena said, even as she began feeling very nervous about springing the red lights on Kara without discussing it first.

 

“I love surprises, Lena!” Kara said, “How could you have possibly come up with a surprise for me this quickly, though?  Is it something you already had?  Can I guess?”  Kara was talking excitedly like a little kid waiting to open birthday presents.

 

“No, you can’t guess,” Lena said, “I’m actually kind of nervous about it so stop being so excited and let’s just get there.”

 

“Nervous, huh,” Kara said, “is that a clue?”  Lena couldn’t help but laugh.  Kara was so sweet and so genuinely happy that it just filled Lena’s heart.

 

A couple of minutes later they made it back to the apartment.  Lena could feel her palms sweating as they walked through the door.

 

“Lena, your heart is beating really fast,” Kara said, “are you ok?”

 

“I’m starting to think maybe this was a bad idea,” Lena said, “I don’t want to push you to do anything too quickly, Kara.”

 

“Lena, hey, calm down,” Kara said, “why don’t you just tell me what’s going on and we can figure it out.”

 

“Maybe it’s best if I just show you,” Lena said.

 

She took Kara’s hand and led her into the bedroom.  Lena pushed a button and all the blinds came down over the windows.  The room was already darkened somewhat when Lena shut the door so that the light couldn’t get in from the rest of the apartment.  When Lena flicked the light switch the room was enveloped in soft red lighting.  Kara could feel her powers leaving her.  Kara’s first instinct was to panic but she felt Lena intertwine their fingers and she took a deep breath.  Then Kara realized what Lena had done.  They were in the bedroom and she didn’t have to worry about her powers.

 

“Lena, how did you do this?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Lena answered, “is it ok?  I mean, we don’t have to do anything right now.  I just wanted you to know that it is ready when you are.”

 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes then leaned in and kissed her passionately.  Before Lena could even react to the first kiss she felt herself being moved backward until she fell onto the bed.  Kara was standing at the edge of the bed grinning down at her.  Lena pushed herself up onto her elbows and just looked at Kara.

 

Kara unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down leaving her just in her t-shirt and cotton panties.  She reached down and undid Lena’s pants and slid them down her legs leaving Lena in her blouse and a black lace thong.

 

“Now you see, this isn’t fair,” Kara said, “I wasn’t prepared so I’ve got on a sports bra and boring panties and you’ve got this sexy black thong.”  Kara snapped the edge of the thong against Lena’s hip.  “I’m guessing the bra you’ve got under that blouse is something special too.”

 

“Kara, I don’t care what you’re wearing,” Lena said, “I want it off.”

 

Lena rearranged herself all the way onto the bed as Kara crawled on top of her.   Kara took a moment to just look at Lena and run her hands up inside Lena’s shirt before settling in to kiss her.  Lena had both of her hands in Kara’s hair.  She was holding her head and rubbing her neck as they kissed.   Kara moved on top of Lena straddling her and they both rubbed their bodies against one another.  Both women were breathing heavily between kisses and Lena moaned every time Kara’s fingers found her breasts under her shirt.

 

After a couple of minutes Lena was becoming more needy so she sat up causing Kara to move back a bit and sit on the bed with her legs around Lena’s hips.  Lena reached down and removed her shirt.  Kara sat frozen looking at the black lace bra cupping Lena’s breasts.

 

Lena giggled a bit, “Like what you see?”

 

“Take it off,” Kara said, her breath heaving.

 

Lena smirked as she removed her bra and threw it aside.  Immediately Kara had her mouth on one of Lena’s breasts and one hand on the other.  Lena gasped as a wave of excitement ran through her body.  She could feel how wet she was getting but she needed to slow things down.  She wanted to please Kara first.

 

Kara was so wrapped up in Lena’s breasts that she was unprepared when Lena grabbed them and flipped positions.  Kara fell backwards onto the bed with her arms out on either side.  Lena took Kara’s hands and lifted them above her head then reached down to pull off Kara’s shirt.  Kara reached down and pulled off her sports bra.  It was Lena’s turn to explore Kara’s chest.  She licked Kara’s nipples softly as Kara moaned.

 

“It feels so good, Lena,” Kara squeaked out, “I can’t believe how good this feels.”

 

Lena hummed at Kara as a response then she reached down and slid her hand inside Kara’s panties.  She immediately felt how wet and ready Kara was as she rubbed her fingers gently against Kara’s mound.  Kara’s hips were already bucking into Lena’s hand and Kara was moaning loudly.  Lena didn’t want Kara to come that quickly so she pulled her hand back up out of her underwear.  Kara took a deep breath at the loss of contact and managed to still her body as Lena kissed her way down her stomach.

 

Lena sat back on her knees on one side of Kara and gently began pulling Kara’s panties down.  She kissed Kara’s waist and her thighs as she got the panties all the way off and tossed them aside.  Lena moved so that she was in between Kara’s legs and she spread her open a bit more.  Kara had her head back and her eyes closed and she was grasping the sheets.

 

“Is this ok?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Yes, Lena, please,” Kara pleaded.

 

Lena leaned down and began licking Kara.  At the first feel of Lena’s tongue Kara let out a low moan.  Lena kept licking and sucking at Kara softly.  She reached up and laced one of her hands in Kara’s.  Kara held her hand tightly as she breathed heavily and began moving her hips into Lena’s face.  Kara was in complete bliss.  It felt like her whole body was tingling.  Lena gently inserted one finger into Kara and waited a second for a reaction.

 

“More, Lena,” Kara whispered.

 

Lena inserted a second finger and started moving them in and out.  Kara’s hips were moving back and forth more quickly and her breathing was getting shallower.  Lena knew Kara was close so she leaned in and started licking her clit forcefully. 

 

“Oh, Lena, I can’t, I can’t, I’m going to come,” Kara was gasping for air then she arched her back and started to shudder.  Lena could feel Kara clenching again and again on her fingers.  Kara’s orgasm felt like it lasted for minutes as Lena continued to softly rub against her.  When Lena could sense that the stimulation was getting to be too much she pulled slowly out of Kara and kissed her way all the way back up until she got to Kara’s lips.  Kara was still breathing heavily and hitching her hips a bit when Lena leaned in for a soft kiss.  Kara’s hands came up and held Lena’s face.

They pulled apart from the kiss and Kara spoke, “Lena, my god, that was incredible.  I’ve never felt anything like that.”

 

“Now do you know what all the fuss is about?” Lena laughed.

 

“Lena, I want to make you feel that good but I’m not sure what I’m doing,” Kara said softly.

 

“My love, I’m about to have an orgasm just looking at you right now,” Lena said, “you are so incredibly sexy.”

 

Lena kissed Kara again deeply and pulled her towards her body so that they were side by side.  Kara was rubbing Lena’s back softly while kissing her neck.  Lena’s breath was picking up and she really was worried she was going to come before Kara got to anything else.  She reached down and pulled off her thong.

 

“Is it ok if I guide you a bit,” Lena asked.

 

“Rao, yes, please,” Kara answered, “just tell me what you want Lena.”

 

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and placed it between her legs.  Lena’s hand was on the back of Kara’s hand as Kara touched her for the first time there.  Lena gasped and held onto Kara’s back with her free hand as she guided the pace of Kara’s hand.  Kara could feel the moisture between Lena’s legs and she was getting incredibly turned on again herself.  Lena brought her other hand up so that she had one hand behind Kara and one on her neck letting Kara touch Lena by herself.  Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and they brought their lips together.  Lena couldn’t take it anymore and she broke the kiss.

 

“Kara, put two fingers inside of me,” Lena said breathily into Kara’s ear.

 

Kara gently slid her fingers into Lena.  She felt Lena rocking against her body and into her fingers, attempting to get better penetration.  Kara shifted her weight slightly so that she could enter Lena more deeply.  She also found that she was now straddling one of Lena’s thighs and she began rocking herself on Lena’s thigh at the same pace that she was moving her fingers in and out of her.  She could feel Lena’s hold tightening on her back and she could hear her breathing getting faster and faster.

 

“Yes, yes, Kara, just like that, yes,” Lena screamed loudly as she came.  The waves of her orgasm kept washing over her as she realized that Kara was now rubbing herself roughly on Lena’s thigh. 

 

“Again, Lena, I’m coming again,” Kara gasped then her head pitched back and her mouth opened but no more sound escaped.  Finally Kara fell on top of Lena, still breathing deeply.

 

When Kara got her wits about her she lifted her head and kissed Lena.  She felt a tear streaming down Lena’s face and she pulled away quickly.

 

“Lena, are you ok?” Kara asked in a panicked tone, “did I hurt you?”

 

“No, Kara, no,” Lena said, pulling her back closer, “you didn’t hurt me at all.  I’m just a bit overwhelmed.  That was truly incredible.  I’ve just never felt so close to anyone.  I just love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Lena,” Kara answered, “I’ll always love you.”

 

They lay there for a while until finally Kara spoke, “So are you going to tell me how you got these lights?”

 

Lena laughed and told Kara the story of asking Alex for help.  Kara was belly laughing at the thought of how embarrassed her sister must have been.  Lena and Kara settled into an afternoon of talking, kissing, making love and enjoying one another.  It was perfect.

 

********************

 

Iris sat on the couch as Caitlin did the final touches to her hair and makeup and finally walked out into the den.  She was wearing a deep green dress that complimented her skin and hair color perfectly.  Her hair was in long loose waves and her makeup was soft colors.  Her only jewelry was small hoop earrings and a short choker around her neck.

 

“Caitlin, you look amazing,” Iris said, “from what you told me about the other night I’m not sure you two are even going to make it out of the car.”

 

Caitlin laughed, “Iris, I miss you.  Lena kind of gives me a bit of crap but there’s no one here like you.”

 

Iris stood and hugged Caitlin carefully so as not to mess up her hair or makeup.

 

“I miss you too but it’s time for me to get going and you need to go pick up your girl,” Iris said.

 

“Yep, the driver texted he is here,” Caitlin answered.

 

“So, call me tomorrow?” Iris asked.

 

“You know I will,” Caitlin said.

 

Iris opened a portal and stepped through.  Caitlin grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.  When the driver stopped at Alex’s apartment building Caitlin started to get out to head up but Alex came walking out of the lobby.  Caitlin was standing next to the car when she got the first look at Alex.  She was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her body.  The part that Caitlin couldn’t keep her eyes off of was the plunging v-shaped neckline that nearly went all the way down to Alex’s waistline.  When Alex got close to Caitlin they both stood a little awkwardly.

 

“Wow,” Caitlin said, “really, just wow.”

 

“You too,” Alex said, giggling, “maybe we should get in and get going?”

 

“Oh, sure,” Caitlin said, letting Alex get in first then sliding in beside her and pulling the door shut.

 

Alex reached over and laced their fingers together, “So, where are you taking me?”

 

“Um, Paulo’s?” Caitlin said hoping for a good reaction.

 

“Paulo’s!” Alex said excitedly, “Caitlin, that place is impossible to get into.  It’s supposed to be incredible.  I’ve been dying to go there but I guess I didn’t really have the occasion.  And, geez, it’s supposed to be so expensive.  You didn’t have to do something so extravagant!”

 

“Ok, so first, you are rambling like your sister right now, which is really cute,” Caitlin said laughing, “and second, I didn’t do any of it.  Lena set up the whole thing and she put it on her tab so I can’t really take the credit.”

 

“Well you sure as hell picked the right person to ask for help,” Alex answered, “Winn would have had us at the Burger Shack.”

 

They both laughed.  They arrived at the restaurant quickly and made their way into the building.  The doorman led them to an elevator that only stopped at the top floor where Paulo’s was located.  When they walked into the front door they were immediately greeted by a man in a suit with an Italian accent.

 

“You must be Ms. Danvers and Ms. Snow,” he said as they both nodded.  “Ms. Luthor called me this afternoon to make sure that everything was prepared for you and she had someone deliver a note to give you.  It is on your table.  Please, this way.”

 

They followed the man through the bustling main restaurant and then through a small doorway to a private table in the very corner of the building.  It was a cozy private room with a beautiful view of National City at night.  The room was only lit with candles and it was much quieter than the main dining area.  It felt like a restaurant just for the two of them.

 

As they were seated the waiter entered into the room.   “Good evening, ladies and welcome,” he said, “I hope you find your table satisfactory?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Caitlin answered.

 

“Wonderful,” he said, “Ms. Luthor suggested that tonight you just let us take care of your dining experience.  Our chef and owner, Paulo, is originally from Venice and our entire menu is derived from his experience growing up and learning to cook there.  We will provide multiple courses so that you can taste a little bit of everything and we will pair them with Italian wines that Paulo feel match best with each course.  Does this sound good to you both?”

 

“It sounds incredible,” Alex answered.

 

“Does anyone have any allergies or any food type that they do not wish to be served tonight,” he asked.

 

Both women looked to each other and shook their heads.

 

“No, I think we are good to go,” Caitlin said.

 

“Wonderful,” he answered as he poured them both a glass of Prosecco and gave a short explanation of the sparkling wine.  “If there is anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask,” he said before walking out of the room and leaving them alone for the first time.

 

“Wow, this is beyond incredible,” Caitlin said, “I hope you are okay with the fact that I might never be able to take you to another place as nice as this.”

 

“I mean really, the view, this wine,” Alex said, “it’s amazing.  And Caitlin, you look beautiful.  I’m really glad we are here.”  


“Me too,” Caitlin said and then she reached forward to grab the note on the table.  She opened it expecting to find a longer message but she burst out laughing at the two sentences on the card.

 

“What’s it say?” Alex said, stumped by Caitlin’s laughter.

 

“You might not want to hear it,” Caitlin said, still laughing.

 

Alex grabbed the note out of Caitlin’s hand and then rolled her eyes as she read it.

 

_I don’t care what the meal, the gym or the med-bay cost.  The red lamps were worth it –_

_xx - Lena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Caitlin both make decisions about their futures with the Danvers girls


	17. Central City and L-Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Caitlin visit Barry and Iris. Lena and Caitlin talk jobs.

Alex woke up to an empty bed on Sunday morning.  She felt panicked for a moment before hearing movement in the kitchen and smelling coffee.  She laid in bed for a couple of moments thinking about how wonderful her date had been the night before.  The food and wine were perfect.   The restaurant was the most romantic setting for a meal she had ever encountered.  The walk on the riverfront they decided to take afterward was beautiful.  Most of all, she just loved being with Caitlin.  The conversation was so easy and they both laughed so often.  When they got home they made love and it wasn’t rushed or frantic.  It was intimate and loving and everything Alex wanted.  She felt herself tearing up thinking of Caitlin leaving soon so she went into the bathroom to wash her face and gather herself.  When she felt better she made her way into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, you,” Caitlin said, walking over to kiss Alex.

 

Alex grabbed Caitlin into a hug, “Thanks for making coffee.”

 

“No problem, babe,” Caitlin said.  Alex smiled at the easy affection in the way Caitlin called her by the pet name.

 

“So, I know we have to get back to work tomorrow,” Caitlin said, “but do you have any big plans for today?”

 

“Nope,” Alex said, “I was really just going to do some laundry and hang out.  Super exciting stuff.”

 

“Well, I texted Iris and she and Barry are just hanging out too,” Caitlin said, “so I was wondering if you might want to hop over to Earth 1 with me and we could meet them for a late lunch?  I mean, nothing fancy at all, just a sandwich shop kind of thing.”

 

“So, you’re ready to introduce me to your friends?” Alex said smiling.

 

“You’re lucky Iris didn’t just show up at your place yesterday after we talked so much about you,” Caitlin answered.  “So, what do you think?”

 

“Sure,” Alex said. “Sounds like fun.”

 

****************************

 

Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes.  Next to having Lena in her bed the smell of pancakes was the best way she could possibly wake up.  She jumped up and sped into the kitchen.  Lena felt the whoosh of air and turned around see Kara stopping just inches from her.

 

“You’re gonna kill me if you run into me that fast you know,” Lena teased.

 

“I can stop on a dime, baby,” Kara said as she leaned in to grab Lena around the waist and kiss her.  “And I can’t just walk in slowly when I smell pancakes.”

 

“And I thought it was me you were hurrying to get to,” Lena said.

 

“Nope, definitely the pancakes,” Kara said grabbing one and stuffing it into her mouth.

 

“Kara! Can’t you wait til we get to the table?” Lena said giggling.

 

“You know how I am with food,” Kara said, “I can’t just look at this giant pile of pancakes and wait.  It’s like impossible.”

 

“What if I were to lay naked on the couch and make you choose between me and the pancakes?” Lena said.

 

“Well there are exceptions to every rule,” Kara said grabbing Lena from behind and putting one of her hands under Lena’s shirt.  “Even the pancake rule.”

 

Lena laughed and pulled Kara’s hand away, “Calm down.  That was a hypothetical question.  You can have the pancakes then you can have me.”

 

“Well, now I don’t really care about the pancakes,” Kara said smirking, even as she was setting the table for them.

 

The two women sat down and chatted as they ate their pancakes and drank their coffee.  When they were done Lena felt the whooshing of air that was becoming familiar as Kara sped through the kitchen cleaning up.  Everything was cleared in just a few seconds.  Lena was laughing as Kara walked over to the table and lifted Lena up over her shoulder.

 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena said laughing, “I said I’d go willingly!”

 

Kara was laughing as she walked toward the bedroom, “I thought I’d impress you with my brute strength before we turn on the red lamps and even the playing field.”

 

They made their way into the bedroom and spent the next couple of hours making each other very, very happy.

 

**************************

 

Alex and Caitlin walked out of the portal and into Star Labs.  Barry and Iris were sitting at a table chatting waiting for them to arrive.  They decided to meet at the lab because it was a discreet place to open a portal and it was close to Jitters where they were having lunch.

 

“Hey girl,” Iris said, immediately pulling Caitlin into a hug.  As soon as she separated from Caitlin she pulled Alex into a hug, “Alex, it’s so good to see you again.”

 

“You too, Iris,” Alex said as she pulled back and waved awkwardly at Barry, “and you too,  Barry.”

Barry would have gone in for a hug as well but he sensed Alex felt nervous so he just gave her a big smile, “We’re so glad you guys could meet on short notice.  Hungry?”

 

“Yes!” Caitlin said, “Let’s go.”

 

The group walked down the block to Jitters and grabbed a table and some menus.  They talked for a few minutes and each tried to convince Alex to try their favorite sandwiches and drinks.   Alex laughed as they teased each other easily about their choices and she finally settled on something none of them had ever tried.  Barry and Caitlin got up to wait in line to order at the counter leaving Alex and Iris at the table.  Alex noticed the line had grown a bit and that it would be a while before they got back.  She kind of looked nervously toward Iris wondering what she should say.

 

“Hey, stop looking at me like I’m gonna bite,” Iris said, laughing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I’m honestly nervous.  Caitlin talks about you all the time.  I kind of feel like I’m meeting her family.”

 

“She is family to me,” Iris answered, “but you don’t have anything to be nervous about.  I’m really glad just to have her back for a couple of hours and I’m glad she brought you.  You know I got to spend a few hours with her yesterday getting ready for the big date?”

 

“Yes, I know,” Alex said, “you did a very, very good job helping with the dress selection.  She was stunning.”

“I brought like 20 dresses,” Iris said, laughing, “She was so excited about the date I wanted to make sure she felt good before she left.”

 

“Really, she was excited?” Alex asked, blushing.

 

“Of course she was,” Iris answered, “I hope you were, too.”

 

“I assure you I could barely wait for 7:30 to come,” Alex answered, “and then it was even better than I imagined.   She’s really great.”

 

“Yes, she is,” Iris answered, “and it’s good to see her smiling so much.”

 

Barry and Caitlin were heading back to the table with the drinks.

 

“They said the food should be out in just a few,” Barry said, handing Iris her iced coffee.

 

“Perfect,” said Alex.

 

The couple fell into easy conversation.  The food came quickly and they all enjoyed their meals and their time together.  After lunch they spent another hour walking around Central City showing Alex different places they liked to go and some of the sights.  They talked about places they could all go together if Alex came back to Central City.  They finally made their way back to Star Labs.

 

“So, Caitlin, when are you coming back for good?” Barry asked.  Iris jabbed him in the ribs.

 

“Ouch!” Barry said, looking confused.  Alex and Caitlin laughed as Iris shook her head.

 

“No worries about that right now,” Iris said shooting Barry a look, “enjoy your time on Earth 38 and we’ll see you two soon, I’m sure.”

 

Caitlin pulled Barry into a hug.  He was still rubbing his ribs and looking confused.  Alex decided to give him a hug as well.  It seemed like the thing to do.

 

They all said goodbyes and the two women headed back through the portal to Caitlin’s apartment.  As soon as they landed in the den Alex pulled Caitlin into a quick kiss.

 

“That was fun,” Alex said, “your friends are great.  I understand why you and Iris are so close now.”

 

“Yep, I do miss seeing them every day,” Caitlin answered, “they are the cutest couple ever.”

 

“So, yeah,” Alex said, “about that and Barry’s question… I don’t want to put any pressure on you but maybe we should talk a little bit about it.”

 

“Well, for now Lena and I still have some work to do with Queen Bee,” Caitlin said, “and then Lena asked me to come help with a couple of other things she wants to show me at L-Corp so I don’t really have a firm time table to leave.  Maybe we could just keep spending time together and not really worry about it quite yet?”

 

Caitlin wasn’t ready to tell Alex that Lena had offered her a job quite yet.  Actually, she wasn’t even sure that there was a firm job offer.  She and Lena had not spoken about it since that day in the break room.  Caitlin didn’t want to leave yet so she decided she would at least see what L-Corp was all about.

 

“Yep, that works for me,” Alex said, “but, Caitlin I want to ask you something.  Come sit down with me.”

 

Caitlin sat down on the sofa with Alex.   She could sense Alex was nervous so she moved in closely and wrapped their fingers together.

 

“What is it, Alex?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Look, I don’t know where this is going with you and me,” Alex said talking slowly, “but I really like you.”  Alex paused and seemed to be getting more nervous by the second.  She was looking down at their hands and trying to gather her thoughts.

 

“Hey,” Caitlin said softly bringing her hand up so that she could raise Alex’s face and look at her, “Alex, I really like you too.  Whatever you’re thinking about just say it.”

 

“OK, so my ex Maggie and I broke up because we didn’t want the same things in life,” Alex said, “and I feel like it might be too early to talk about with you because we’ve only barely started dating but I think before we can decide whether to try a long distance relationship or not we should figure this out.  I’m just not sure I can get any closer to you if it’s just going to end the  same way.”

 

Alex had tears in her eyes.  Caitlin could feel her heart breaking for Alex even though she still had no idea what the issues had been between her and Maggie.  Caitlin had never seen Alex so vulnerable and she wanted to just hug her and tell her it would be alright but she had to be honest with whatever Alex wanted to know.

 

“Ok, Alex, what do you want to know?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Well, do you want to have a family one day?  I mean, kids?  Do you want to have children?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes,” Caitlin answered immediately.   She saw Alex taken aback by how quickly she answered and she wondered whether Alex felt the same way but she had decided to be honest so she continued, “Look, Alex, I’ve always wanted kids and I guess I could try and process it if you don’t want to but I’m not sure I could ever wrap my head around that…”

 

“Caitlin, stop,” Alex interrupted, “I want kids too.  Maggie didn’t.  That was what ended up being the catalyst for our breakup.  We just didn’t want the same kind of lives.  She was happy with just me but I needed more.  I want a family.”

 

“Well, then, we can check this off the list,” Caitlin said happily, “if this thing works out between us we can have a house and kids and maybe even a dog?”

 

“Definitely a dog,” Alex said, breathing out a big sigh, “so how about we just keep spending as much time as we can together while you are here and when it’s time for you to head back to Central City we’ll figure it out?”

 

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Caitlin said drawing Alex into a kiss.

 

**********************

 

The beginning of the week found Kara back splitting time between Catco and her Supergirl duties.  Alex was busy at the DEO training a new set of recruits.  Lena and Caitlin were working together.  By Tuesday evening all the work wrapping up the bee incident was completed and Caitlin agreed to meet Lena Wednesday morning at L-Corp. 

 

Caitlin walked into the L-Corp building lobby and was immediately impressed.  The lobby was filled with natural light and people were bustling about.  She walked over to the security desk where there was a badge waiting for her and she was immediately guided to an elevator that would bring her up to Lena’s office.  She exited the elevator to find a woman drinking coffee and typing behind a large desk.

 

“Hi, I’m Caitlin Snow,” she said to the receptionist.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Snow.  I’m Jess, Ms. Luthor’s personal assistant,” Jess said, “she said to bring you in when you got here.”  Jess rose and knocked softly on the door to Lena’s office before opening it to show Caitlin into the room.

 

“Hey there, Caitlin,” Lena said, “so glad you’re here.  Jess, I am going to show Caitlin around pretty much everywhere this morning and then we will be heading to lunch.  Please just take messages unless something truly urgent comes up.  You can text me or patch through a call if it’s appropriate.”

 

“Ok, Ms. Luthor,” Jess answered as she pulled the door closed behind her.

 

“Wow, Lena,” Caitlin said immediately, “the building is pretty impressive so far and I haven’t even seen any of the good stuff yet.”

 

“Well then, let’s get going,” Lena said.

 

The women spent the next couple of hours touring L-Corp with the majority of the time spent in the different laboratories.  L-Corp was split between floors that were dedicated to the financial sections of the companies and floors dedicated to research and technology.  There were multiple teams working on projects independently of one another and there were teams that were working with other teams when projects overlapped.  The amount of people working and the scope of the research was a bit overwhelming for Caitlin.  This was a much bigger endeavor than her job at Star Labs.   Caitlin could not have been more impressed by Lena.  Lena knew details on every project they visited and she called all of her employees by name.  The employees all seemed happy to see Lena and were eager to discuss what they were doing and how far they had come since the last time they had met with her.  Lena talked excitedly when things were moving forward and offered ideas and encouragement to the teams that needed it.

 

Lena looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly noon.  “You ready to grab some lunch?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep,” Caitlin said, “you pick.  I’m good for whatever.”

 

Lena took them to a little Italian restaurant not far from the office and they settled in to a table near the rear.  The owner came and greeted Lena by name and she made small talk for a few minutes before the waiter came over with menus.

 

“Lena, do you know everyone in this city?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Nope.  I actually like to stick to just a few places that I like,” Lena answered, “when I first came to National City most people didn’t even want a Luthor in their restaurant or business.  I was turned away more than once.  The few that welcomed me have a special place in my heart.  I make sure to send them plenty of business.”

 

“Gosh, it’s awful that people treated you that way,” Caitlin said.

 

“I can’t say that I really blame them,” Lena said, “my family has been truly awful.  Everyone thinks of the lives that were lost but I’ve seen how many more lives were ruined by them as well.  I think most people just acted pretty normally by not wanting me around.  The people that treated me well despite my name, those people are special.  Thank god some people just have really open hearts.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Caitlin said, “how are things with Kara?”

 

“Honestly,” Lena said, “I have never been happier in my life.  I really thought that she could never love me but she does.  I’m not sure I’ll every understand it but it is amazing.  I’m going to marry her one day.”

 

“Well, Lena,” Caitlin said, “I have to give it to you, once you set your mind to something you do it 100 percent.  I’m really happy for both of you.”

 

“And you and Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“Well I can’t say we are quite where you and Kara are yet,” Caitlin answered, “but I am kind of falling for her pretty hard and pretty fast.  I really like her.  I feel a sense of peace when I’m with her that I haven’t felt in a long time.”

 

“Did you tell her that I offered you a job?” Lena asked.

 

“No, but not because I was hiding it from her,” Caitlin said,  “I told her that you wanted me to come to L-Corp and help out with some projects but you and I hadn’t talked again and I didn’t want to take anything for granted.”

 

“Well, Caitlin,” Lena said, “I do want you to work with me but I don’t want you to stay at L-Corp just because you want to be with Alex.   I need to know that this job would be fulfilling to you.  I really believe people do their best when they are doing something that they really want to do.”

 

“Lena, working for L-Corp is like a dream job for me,” Caitlin said, “I’ve worked in similar situations but never in a place where there are so many interesting projects going on simultaneously and so many brilliant people in one place.  I’m just not sure exactly where you want me to fit in and I want to make sure I’m qualified to fill the needs that you have.”

 

The women spent the next hour and half talking about business over lunch.  They both spoke honestly and openly about their expectations and their needs.  It became clear quickly that the women shared similar visions about their hopes for scientific and technological breakthroughs in the future.  They also shared their fears about aligning with governmental agencies and their guarded hopes for working harmoniously with the DEO.  By the end of lunch Lena was even more sure than she had been before.  She offered Caitlin a two month trial period with L-Corp with a very generous salary and continued use of the apartment.  Caitlin didn’t need to think any further about it, she accepted the arrangement on the spot.  They agreed that Lena would wait to call J’onn first thing the next morning to let him know that Caitlin would now be working as the L-Corp liaison to the DEO.  Lena had to get back to work so the women parted and agreed to see each other early the next morning at the office for Caitlin’s first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sister night and Lena needs J'onn's help
> 
> I've added some stuff so I'm thinking I'm going to need to add a couple of chapter to wrap things up. Is this still interesting?


	18. A close call for Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets hurt. Caitlin takes care of her and they talk about L-Corp. Danvers sisters hang out.

Alex finished training for the day and was at her desk completing reports about the new recruits when she noticed a text come in on her phone

 

_Caitlin:            Hey, babe_

_Alex:                Hey, what’s up_

_Caitlin:            Finished up at L-Corp  can I make u dinner tonight_

_Alex:                You can cook?_

_Caitlin:            Yep_

_Alex:                Sounds great should be done around 6 then I’ll come over_

_Caitlin:            wanna pack a bag so you can just get ready here in the morning_

 

Alex grinned at the invitation to bring a bag. 

 

_Alex:                yes I do (heart emoji)_

 

Alex was sitting at her desk grinning at the text exchange when she heard the DEO alarm go off.  She rushed to the hub where J’onn quickly gave directions about a robbery in progress at a restaurant downtown.  Weapons were being used that were unknown to the DEO.  Supergirl was on the way but she needed backup.  Alex quickly assembled her team and rushed toward the robbery.  She felt confident in the new suit that Winn had created for her that she was protected from most bullets but it was always scary when there was an unknown weapon involved. 

 

They arrived at the scene a few minutes later.  Supergirl was calmly talking to the three men who were threatening to hurt the restaurant patrons.  The DEO agents surrounded the building.  Alex and two agents quietly entered from a door in the rear of the restaurant kitchen.  Supergirl saw Alex through the wall using her x-ray vision.  She moved around a bit so that the men were distracted as Alex snuck into the main dining room behind them.

 

“This is your last chance,” Supergirl said to the men, “come peacefully and you will be a lot better off.  You are not getting away and no one needs to get hurt.”

 

Two of the men seemed resigned to their fate and began lowering their weapons but the third man raised his gun and shot a beam into the ceiling.  Supergirl immediately tackled him and snapped the weapon in half.  The other two men took off running toward the kitchen.  Alex knocked down one of them easily.  Supergirl reached the last man but he pulled the trigger on his gun right as she grabbed him.  The beam hit Alex in the back and knocked her to the floor.

 

“Alex!” Supergirl screamed.  The other DEO agents were scrambling to handcuff the three men and gather the remaining weapons.

 

Supergirl kneeled next to her sister.  She was immediately relieved when Alex turned over and looked up at her.  Alex was gasping to catch her breath but she was moving and she looked like she was not too badly injured.

 

“Fuck, that hurt,” Alex said, trying to sit up.

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Supergirl said, “take a minute and catch your breath before you try to move.”

 

“I’m ok,” Alex said, “I might just kiss Winn for making this suit when we get back.”

 

“Are you ok for me to fly you?” Supergirl asked, “I know you think you’re fine but you need to get checked out.”

 

“Yep,” Alex said, even as she held her ribs and stood up gingerly, “just be extra gentle with me.”

 

Supergirl looked at Alex with worry in her eyes, “I’ve got you, Alex.”

 

They flew back to the DEO and Alex went directly to the med-bay to get scanned to make sure she didn’t have any internal injuries.  Kara helped her take off her shirt and she gasped at the bruise forming along the side of Alex’s torso.  A DEO doctor walked in and started asking Alex questions about what happened and what pain she was having.  After getting the answers she needed the doctor asked Kara to step outside so that she could run a scan on Alex.

Kara walked to the hall and saw Winn waiting for her.

 

“How’s she doing,” Winn asked.

 

“She is insisting she is fine but she’s got this big awful bruise on her side,” Kara said,  “I’ll feel much better once this scan is done and the doc tells us she is actually ok.   Thank Rao you made her that suit, Winn.  I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

“Kara, I’m glad I could help with the suit but don’t blame yourself for this,” Winn said, “Alex knows the risks of this job and she knows that agents get injured.  You can’t stop that from happening.”

 

“I know, Winn,” Kara said, “but it’s Alex.”

 

Winn pulled her into a hug.  They both grabbed some water bottles and Kara grabbed some snacks before coming back to wait for the results.  After a few minutes the doctor motioned for them to come in.  Alex was sitting up on the table.  She was wearing a DEO t-shirt and some pants that must have come from her locker.  Her new suit was laying on a table across the way.

 

“Looks like ya’ll are stuck with me,” Alex said, “I’m fine other that some bad bruising.  Doc told me to take it easy for a couple of days but I’m all good.”

 

Kara and Winn both walked over for gentle hugs.

 

“Winn, the suit really saved me, thanks,” Alex said.

 

“That’s my job,” Winn said, “I’m glad it gave you some protection.  I’m going to need to take it to see if there was any damage to the structure.  I want to make sure it’s completely repaired before you go out in it again.”

 

“Sounds good,” Alex said, then she suddenly sat up, “Oh, shit, what time is it?”

 

“It’s about 6:30,” Kara answered.

 

“Crap, I need my phone,” Alex said getting up too quickly and then wincing.  It turned out that her side was pretty sore.

 

“Hey, slow down,” Kara said, “I’ll go get it.”

 

Kara sped to Alex’s desk and returned with the phone.

 

Alex hit Caitlin’s contact and she picked up quickly.

 

“Hey babe,” Caitlin said.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late,” Alex said, “we had a thing at the DEO that got kind of complicated and I’m still stuck here.  I need to meet with J’onn before I can leave.  I’m sorry.  I hope dinner won’t be ruined.”

 

“It’s fine,” Caitlin answered, “It’s lasagna and I wasn’t even planning on eating til 7:30 or so.  Even if it’s later it can just stay in the oven.  Is everything alright?”

 

“Yep, it’s a long story,” Alex answered, “I’ll tell you about it when I get there.”

 

The phone call ended and Alex and Kara walked down the hall to find J’onn so that they could finish up with debriefing and head home.

 

“So, things are still going good with Caitlin?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, they really are,” Alex answered, “I haven’t even had a chance to tell you about our weekend.”

 

“I know you want to spend as much time with her as you can while she is here,” Kara said, “but let’s do a sister night soon.  Whenever you have time.  We are way overdue.”

 

“I’d love that,” Alex said.

 

The women found J’onn and finished up their meetings.  J’onn insisted that Alex take at least the next day off and finally the women were able to head home.

 

*******************

 

Alex glanced at her watch as she rode in the elevator up to Caitlin’s apartment.  Kara had insisted on going home with Alex to help her grab her stuff and had brought her to Caitlin’s place.  Alex had only agreed because Kara insisted she was going up to see Lena anyway.  Alex’s  movements were getting worse as the pain from her bruising increased.  Somehow she had still managed to get to Caitlin’s apartment by 7:45.  When she knocked Caitlin opened the door almost immediately.

 

Alex walked in and dropped her bag to the floor.  Caitlin reached out to pull her into a hug but Alex immediately flinched.

 

“My god, Alex,” Caitlin said, “are you hurt?  Come inside.”

 

Alex walked into the den and sat down.  She hadn’t realized how much the day had taken out of her and she suddenly felt completely exhausted.

 

“I sort of got shot,” Alex said.  Caitlin had a panicked look on her face so Alex continued quickly, “I’m ok, Caitlin.  I got scanned by the DEO doctor and I’m fine.  I just have a lot of bruising and I’m feeling really sore and tired.  It was some kind of crazy laser gun but the suit Winn made for me kept me from getting really hurt.”

 

“You could have canceled tonight,” Caitlin said, “or I could have come to you, Alex.  You didn’t need to make it worse getting yourself here.  What can I do for you?”

 

“I took painkillers so I guess I have to stick to water for now,” Alex said, “even though I’d much rather some whiskey.  Kara helped me back to my place and brought me here.  She always feels bad if anything happens to me.  She wanted to babysit me tonight but I told her to go hang with Lena.  I wanted to be with you.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Alex,” Caitlin said and she leaned down and gently brought their lips together.  “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes,” Alex answered, “I’m starving.”

 

The women sat for dinner.  Caitlin would not let Alex help with anything.  She set out the salads and the lasagna and filled her glass with water as well.  Alex told her she could enjoy wine with the dinner but Caitlin didn’t want to drink while Alex couldn’t.  Most of the meal was spent with Alex recalling the events of her day.  Caitlin asked questions about the weapons and about the suit Winn made.  She asked about the medical testing at the DEO.  Of course she wanted to know about what happened to Alex but she was already thinking ahead to figure out if L-Corp might be able to help with any of the technological issues.  When they were finished dinner Caitlin insisted Alex go relax on the couch while she cleaned up.  Normally, Alex would have objected but tonight it was a struggle just to get to the couch.  When Caitlin finished she joined Alex.

 

“I didn’t realize you were going to have such an exciting day,” Caitlin said, “we haven’t had a chance to talk about why I wanted to have you over tonight.”

 

“I thought you just wanted to spoil me with a delicious dinner,” Alex said, looking at Caitlin curiously.

 

“I did want to do that,” Caitlin said, “but I also wanted to talk to you about my day with Lena at L-Corp.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Alex said, “how did that go?  Were you able to help her out with whatever she has going on over there?”

 

“Well, Alex, it is kind of a bigger deal than just helping out with a project,” Caitlin said, “Lena wants me to work for her.  I spent the whole day touring the place and finding out what the company is about.  Lena really needs help.  That place is amazing and there are so many people and so many projects going on.  I don’t know how she does it.  I know your sister is Supergirl but honestly, Lena might be the most amazing person in National City.”

 

Alex just sat dazed for a moment and Caitlin was starting to worry that this wasn’t a good idea.  Finally Alex took a deep breath and looked at Caitlin.

 

“Caitlin, are you going to stay?” Alex asked hopefully.

 

“It’s still a temporary thing for now Alex,” Caitlin said, “Lena and I agreed to a two month trial period at L-Corp to see how it goes.  We both want to make sure that this is a good fit before making any permanent decisions.”

 

“What about Star Labs?” Alex asked.

 

“I went there this afternoon and talked to everyone,” Caitlin said, “they agreed to a sort of sabbatical period so I can have my job back if this doesn’t work out.  They were really cool and supportive about the whole thing.”

 

“You have no idea how much I want to just jump on top of you right now,” Alex said grinning widely.  “I’m so happy that you are staying and this opportunity sounds so great for you.  And now we get a little more breathing room to be together.  Oh gosh, I’m so happy, I don’t know what else to say!”

 

“I’m ok with the jumping on top of me part,” Caitlin said leaning forward and kissing Alex.  Alex kissed her back passionately but as soon as she moved to touch Caitlin she flinched again.  She was really hurting.

 

“Alright, Alex,” Caitlin said softly, “that’s not going to happen tonight.  I tell you what, I’m going to run you a hot bath and we are just going to relax and be together.  You need to get better.”

 

Alex frowned but she agreed.  When the bath was ready Alex got up and walked into the master bathroom.  She sat on the edge of the tub and Caitlin leaned down and helped her take off her work shoes and socks.  Alex began to try to take her shirt off but she was struggling.

 

“Let me help you,” Caitlin said as she gently pulled Alex’s shirt up over her head.  Caitlin looked down at the bruising across Alex’s torso.  She gently leaned down and kissed the hurting spot.  It was such a tender gesture that it almost brought Alex to tears. 

 

“Are you ok?” Caitlin asked softly.

 

“Are you going to kiss me on all my boo-boos?” Alex asked, grinning, “because I’m remembering that I might have gotten punched right in the crotch.”

 

Caitlin laughed and splashed Alex with the bath water, “Way to ruin a moment, Agent Danvers.”

 

They finished undressing and climbed into the tub.  Alex was resting with her back on Catilin’s chest and they just stayed like for some time in the quiet.  They were both peaceful and happy.  After bathing they changed into pajamas.  Alex climbed into bed and Caitlin grabbed her a couple more pain pills and water to help her sleep.   She gently got into the bed next to her. 

 

“I want so much more than this right now,” Alex said, “I want to hold you so badly.  It just hurts too much.”

 

“So do I, Alex,” Caitlin answered.  She carefully leaned over Alex and kissed her softly, “the good part is knowing we don’t need to worry so much about rushing anymore.  I’m going to be here for a while.  We’ll have time.”

 

“Ok,” Alex said, “Caitlin, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.  Even with the rib pain.”

 

“Me too, Alex,” Caitlin said, “now get some rest, my love.”

 

Alex closed her eyes.  Caitlin had just called her ‘my love.’  She was still smiling when she fell into slumber.

 

***********************

 

The next morning Caitlin woke up early and got dressed and ready.  She certainly did not want to be late for her first day at L-Corp.  Alex was still clearly hurting and Caitlin convinced her to just stay in bed and rest.  Kara was going to come by in a bit and check on her.  Alex couldn’t stop smiling as Caitlin checked the mirror about a hundred times making sure she looked appropriate for work.

 

“Get out of here, beautiful,” Alex said, “you look perfect.”

 

Caitlin walked over and gave Alex a kiss, “I’ll check in a little while to see how you are doing.”

 

“Don’t be distracted by me,” Alex said, “I’m fine.  I’m just sore.  Have a great day.”

 

Caitlin left and Alex settled on the couch and put on a movie.  She drifted back off to sleep for a while until she hear the door opening to the apartment.

 

“It’s just me,” Kara called out, walking into the den, “oops, I didn’t even think about waking you up.  Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok, I just dozed off watching a movie,” Alex said, noticing bags in Kara’s hands and the smell of potstickers.   “What time is it?”

 

“Almost noon,” Kara said, “I grabbed some lunch for us.  You better text your girlfriend and let her know you’re still alive.  She already texted me this morning to make sure I didn’t forget to check on you.”

 

Alex grinned and sent a text to Caitlin letting her know that she was feeling a bit better and that Kara was visiting with lunch.  Kara had spread out the food in front of them and grabbed them both some water bottles.

 

“I guess we are getting a little sister time today,” Kara said, “I don’t really need to go back into work.   I already submitted my story about some strange robbery yesterday afternoon.  I even got a couple of good quotes from Supergirl.  Snapper is happy.”

 

“Perfect,” Alex said, “so did Lena tell you about her job offer to Caitlin?”

 

“Yes!” Kara said, “I’m so excited.  Gosh, I hope it works out.  Lena is so stressed about work all the time.   She has been looking for someone to really help her at L-Corp. It just has never been the same since Sam left.  I know she hired a new CFO so some of that work is getting sorted out but Sam was more than just that for Lena.  It’s really hard for Lena to find someone who is as smart as she is who can be more like a peer at L-Corp.  She couldn’t stop gushing over how Caitlin had so many great ideas and how Caitlin really understood her vision for the company.  I’m just excited at the thought that maybe she won’t work til dark every day.”

 

Alex was smiling widely, “I’ve been here just thinking selfishly how happy I am that I get more time with Caitlin.  I hadn’t even considered how good this could be for Lena too.  I really, really hope this works out.  How are things between you two?”

 

“Alex, I love her so much I don’t even know how to explain it,” Kara said, “I’m sorry if I’m being aggravatingly mushy.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Alex said smiling, “I want to know.”

 

“I guess back on Krypton most of the marriages were arranged so there wasn’t so much romance or anything like that,” Kara said, “then when I got here I got to see Jeremiah and Eliza just for a little while but then he was gone.  I remember how sad Eliza was but I guess I didn’t really understand.  The first time I really got to see anyone in love was you and Maggie but I still don’t think I realized how powerful the feeling is.  I thought I loved Mon-El but now I know how ridiculous that was.”

 

Kara paused to gather her thoughts.

 

“If you are waiting for me to disagree about Mon-El you’re going to be waiting a very long time,” Alex said, teasing.  Kara laughed and was about to give Alex a poke before she remembered her injury.

 

“Don’t tempt me to poke you again, you fool,” Kara said, giggling, “Anyway, my point is that my feelings for Lena are so strong it’s almost scary.  My whole life I only had one person that I truly thought I could not bear to live without and that’s you, Alex.  Now I have Lena, too.   I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“Wow, Kara,” Alex said, “I’m really happy for you.  I love you so much and it’s so obvious how much Lena loves you too.”

 

“What about you and Caitlin?” Kara asked, “I guess you guys have some more time to date with the new job and all.”

 

“Yep, and I can’t tell you how relieved I am,” Alex said, “I was trying to rein in my emotions about her leaving.  I really like her a lot.  I spend half of my day thinking about when I’m going to see her again.  She makes me laugh.  She makes me happy.”

 

Kara was getting teared up listening to Alex.  It had been so long since Alex was so upbeat and hopeful.

 

“It sounds like you might be falling in love, Alex,” Kara said.

 

“I’m trying not to rush into things too much,” Alex said, “but I’m kind of failing at that.  I  already asked her about having kids.”

 

“What did she say?” Kara asked.

 

“She said she definitely wants kids and a dog,” Alex said smiling, “and she didn’t even freak out when I asked about it.  I did explain about Maggie.  She was so understanding about the whole thing.   That’s the way she is about everything.”

 

“It sounds like you two are really doing well then,” Kara said.

 

Alex looked down blushing, “Last night when I was falling asleep she called me ‘my love’ and my heart almost beat out of my chest.  I think she was a little extra affectionate because I got shot and all but it just felt so right.”

 

“I think she probably said it because it is how she feels,” Kara said softly, “like you said about Lena – you deserve to be loved, Alex.  More than anyone.”

 

The sisters spent the next couple of hours talking.  Alex told Kara about her date at Paulo’s and about her trip to Central City.  Kara told Alex about how Lena made her a giant breakfast every day and how they talked about all the places they planned to go together.  It wasn’t so great that Alex had been shot but both sisters were glad for a free day with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple more chapter numbers so I can get to the ending the way I think it should go
> 
> Next Chapter will focus on Lena's plans for her future with Kara.
> 
> Happy to get comments about what you would like to read before this is wrapped up


	19. Supergirl and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl smut. I couldn't resist.

After Kara left visiting with Alex she flew to the DEO to check in on things.  It seemed that everything was calm in the city.  She did a fly around just to make sure and it felt like a nice calm night so she flew over to Lena’s apartment balcony.  Lena wasn’t home yet.  The sun was setting and Kara wanted to spend time with Lena so she flew to L-Corp.  She saw Lena still sitting at her desk working so she landed on the balcony and knocked on the door.  Lena looked up, startled.  She smiled when she saw it was Kara and motioned for her to come into the office.  Kara walked in and immediately began kissing Lena before either of them had a chance to speak. 

 

            Once they broke apart Lena spoke first, “Hey there, Supergirl, you sure are frisky this evening.”

 

            “You look so sexy sitting at your desk,” Kara said, “all professional but still completely hot.”  She leaned in and kissed her again passionately.

 

“Alright,” Lena said, “I’m clearly not going to get any more work done here.   How about I cancel my driver and you just fly us home?  I’m pretty turned on by you in your super suit right now too.”  Lena picked up her phone and texted her driver.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, “because I’ve been thinking about some things Supergirl might want to do with you.”

 

 Kara led Lena out to the balcony, “Trust me?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

 

Lena was so turned on by the time they landed on her apartment balcony that she grabbed Kara’s hand and almost ran into the bedroom.  Kara was giggling behind her.

 

“Lena, are you into the Supergirl thing?” Kara asked as they entered the room.

 

“I’m into all of you,” Lena said, kissing Kara passionately while at the same time flipping the red lamps on.

 

Kara broke the kiss and said, “I want you just trust me, Lena.” 

 

Kara started unbuttoning Lena’s shirt and slowly kissing the spot where skin was revealed as each button was opened.  Lena was breathing heavily and wanted Kara to go quicker but she stayed quiet letting Kara take control.  After Lena’s shirt was gone Kara reached behind her and unclasped her bra then pulled it gently off her shoulders and dropped it to the ground.  She looked at Lena with love and awe while she slowly undressed her.  Kara turned Lena around and unzipped her skirt.  She pulled her skirt and her panties down together and gently moved Lena forward to step out of them.  Lena was completely naked and Kara was still dressed as Supergirl. 

 

“How do I get this off?” Lena asked, reaching toward Kara’s cape.

 

“Leave it,” Kara said as she picked up Lena and laid her gently on the bed.  Kara laid on top of Lena and began kissing her alternating between her lips and her neck.  After a couple of minutes Kara could sense Lena getting more worked up as her hips were grinding underneath her.  Kara pulled back from Lena.

 

“I want to try something but if you get uncomfortable at all I need you to promise that you will tell me to stop,” Kara said.

 

“Kara, I trust you completely but I promise I will tell you,” Lena said, breathing heavily, “just please keep going, I need you.”

 

Kara smirked and got up from the bed causing Lena to sigh grumpily from the loss of contact.  Kara winked at Lena then went into the closet.  She returned with a silk scarf from Lena’s collection.  Lena looked at her quizzically.

 

“Put your hands above your head,” Kara said.  Lena noticed that Kara’s voice sounded deeper and stronger, like she spoke when she was Supergirl working at the DEO.  Lena was so turned on that she found herself rubbing her legs together as she brought her hands up to the headboard.  Kara tied her hands together and to the headboard.  Lena could see that Kara was being careful not to bind her so tightly that it would hurt her.  Once she was satisfied Kara looked down at Lena and thought that the sight of her laying there with so much want in her eyes was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

 

Kara leaned down and kissed her and then whispered into her ear, “Is this ok so far?”  Lena nodded.  Kara then walked over to the wall and turned off the red lamps.  Lena’s breathing hitched when she realized that Kara wanted to make love to her as Supergirl.  Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat quicken rapidly.

 

“I’ve been thinking of some things I wanted to try,” Kara said, feeling herself blushing both from nervousness and excitement, “It’s too much if you are touching me,” Kara explained softly, “so I need you to keep your hands where they are.  Are you still ok with this?”

 

“Kara, please, yes,” Lena said.   She could already feel wetness between her legs and she was desperate for Kara to touch her.

 

Kara started softly kissing her way down Lena’s shoulder.  When she arrived at Lena’s breast she let out a small breath of cold air.  Lena gasped.  Kara quickly took the nipple into her mouth and Lena let out a low moan.  Kara moved to the other breath and repeated the same sequence.  Lena was already arching her back in ecstasy and Kara hadn’t moved from her breasts.  Kara let out one last long breath of cool air onto Lena’s breasts before moving down and kissing a trail along her stomach.

 

“My god, Kara,” Lena moaned, “this is so fucking good.”

 

Kara was surprised at Lena’s language.  Lena was usually so worried about Kara’s well being when they were intimate that her words were soft and passionate.   This time Lena seemed to have lost all of her control.  She was clearly as turned on by the Supergirl treatment as Kara had hoped.  Kara took a few moments kissing Lena’s stomach and thighs. 

 

“Kara, I need more,” Lena said, almost pleading.

 

Kara looked up and caught Lena’s eyes as Lena was looking down to see what Kara was going to do next.  Kara grinned up at Lena as she grabbed both of her legs and spread them out widely.  Lena was breathing heavily and moaning in anticipation.  Kara paused for another moment.

 

“Please, Kara,” Lena breathed out.  Kara could see that Lena’s hands were clenched into fists grasping onto the scarf above her head.

 

Kara breathed a short cold breath between Lena’s legs.  Lena clenched her legs but Kara held them in place.  Lena had her eyes closed and was breathing through her mouth waiting for whatever would come next.  Kara leaned down and licked Lena all along her sex, like she was licking an ice cream cone that had dripped over the side.  She wasn’t rough but she wasn’t gentle either.  She licked Lena a few times like that enjoying the taste and the sounds that Lena was making.  She could feel Lena trying to grind into her face to get even more friction.  She leaned in and began licking right at Lena’s clit.  Lena let out a deep moan and somehow opened her legs even further.  When Kara was sure she found the right spot she started licking again then she used her powers to move her tongue so quickly that it was vibrating.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Lena was fully screaming now as her orgasm took over.  It became so intense that she became silent as she arched into Kara and hung on to the scarf for dear life.  Kara kept at it for a few more seconds until she sensed that it might be too much.  She slowed her tongue until she was just lapping up Lena’s juices.  Lena had her eyes closed and was still breathing heavily as Kara moved up to join their lips.  Lena could taste herself on Kara’s lips.  She didn’t think she had ever come so hard in her life.  She was expecting Kara to start untying her but Kara seemed content kissing Lena and rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s sides.   Lena could have stayed like that forever.  After a couple more minutes Lena could tell that Kara’s intensity was picking up and she realized that she wasn’t finished with her quite yet.

 

Kara kept kissing Lena but she turned her body so that Kara was mostly underneath Lena and behind her.  Kara reached her hand down and began caressing between Lena’s leg softly.  Lena found herself moaning softly and opening up her legs again.  Kara put in one finger and just held Lena kissing her on her neck.   Lena made a keening noise and Kara let out a husky laugh as she added another finger.  She started moving her fingers in and out of Lena and Lena began moving her hips in rhythm with Kara’s fingers.  After a couple of minutes of both of them getting even more worked up Kara wrapped her leg around Lena’s leg.  Lena found that she could no longer move so she was completely at the mercy of Kara’s fingers.  Kara had almost stilled them completely and was just kissing and licking Lena’s neck.

 

“Kara, I need more,” Lena said.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Kara said.

 

“I want you to fuck me, now,” Lena said.

 

That was the only moment that Kara thought she might lose control of her powers.  She made a mental note to tell Lena later that the dirty talk might be too much for her.  Luckily she was able to ground herself and she began moving her fingers.  She slid in a third finger and Lena moaned loudly.  Lena was trying to move her hips but Kara held her in place.  Kara began to vibrate her fingers much the same was she had with her tongue.  She could feel Lena clenching again and again as she was coming.  Kara kept up the vibrations inside of Lena and then rubbed against her clit with her thumb. 

 

“Kara, Kara,” she screamed so loudly that Kara was thinking that she was glad that they had the whole top floor to themselves.  Then Kara felt a huge gush of liquid on her hand and Lena collapsed back into her.

 

Kara immediately stopped and yanked the scarf in half to release Lena’s hands.  She sped out of her suit and turned on the red lamps and was back into the bed holding Lena in just a matter of seconds.  Lena was lying still with her eyes closed.  Kara was not sure if she was passed out as she pulled her into her arms.

 

“Lena, are you ok?” Kara asked, beginning to panic.

 

“Yes, Kara,” Lena answered, “just give me a minute.  I swear to you I’m ok.”

 

Kara held Lena in her arms.  Every few seconds Lena’s hips would move buck slightly and Kara realized that she was still coming down from her orgasm.  Kara held her tightly and kissed her forehead softly.

 

“Wow, Kara, I can’t say I was expecting that,” Lena said.

 

“Was it ok?  I thought I might have done something wrong at the end there,” Kara said.

 

“It was amazing, Kara,” Lena answered finding Kara’s lips with hers.  “I have heard of women having orgasms like that, with the gushing, but I thought it might just be an urban legend.  It’s never happened to me before.  It was so intense.”

 

“But you liked it?” Kara asked.

 

“I more than liked it,” Lena said smiling, “I think fucking Supergirl might be something we work into the rotation but I wouldn’t want it all the time.  I think it might kill me for one, and it’s also very one way.  It’s incredible but it’s not really intimate, I can’t do anything for you.”

 

“If you think for one second that wasn’t good for me too then you are nuts, Lena Luthor,” Kara said, laughing, “it was incredible.”

 

“I’m just literally like a noodle right now, Kara,” Lena said, dropping her head back onto her pillow and giggling.

 

“Speaking of noodles,” Kara said, “once you get yourself into human form again we need to order some dinner.  Supergirl duties are rough, you know.”

 

Lena laughed and rolled over to face Kara, “I love you, you big dork.”

 

“I love you too,” Kara said, giggling.

 

**********************

 

Lena walked into the DEO the next morning for a meeting she had Jess schedule with J’onn.  She said a quick hello to Winn and they talked for a few minutes before J’onn waved from the hall for Lena to come with him to his office.  They stopped at the break room for coffees then headed into his office so they could talk privately.

 

“So what’s going on, Ms. Luthor?” J’onn asked.

 

“I know you are a formal kind of guy, but can you please call me Lena?” Lena asked.

 

J’onn laughed, “I guess that’s more appropriate at this point anyway, Lena.  We do have a professional relationship but I consider you a friend.”

 

“As do I,” Lena answered.  “The main reason I set this appointment was to talk to you about the relationship between L-Corp and the DEO.  I’ve asked Caitlin Snow to come to work for me at L-Corp and I want her to be a part of our team.”

 

Lena went on to explain her vision for how L-Corp would continue to work with the DEO but that Caitlin would be the main liaison.  J’onn was immediately receptive to the idea since Caitlin already knew about the operation.  They both agreed that if Caitlin was going to stay on Earth 38 she needed to take care of all of the legalities of signing contracts promising to keep all of the DEO operations strictly secret.  They spoke for about a half hour getting all the details agreed upon.  When they were done Lena took a deep breath.

 

“J’onn, there’s something else I want to talk to you about of a much more private nature,” Lena said.

 

“Sure, Lena,” J’onn said, “What can I help you with?”

 

“I’m guessing that you already know that Kara and I have a relationship with one another that is no longer just platonic,” Lena said nervously.

 

“Are you kidding?” J’onn said, “She won’t stop talking about it.  Honestly, that woman can ramble more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

 

They both laughed and Lena felt much more at ease.

 

“Well, I feel the same way about her.  That’s what I want to talk to you about.  I’m going to ask her to marry me, J’onn,” Lena said softly.  She saw J’onn grin so she continued, “I mean, I want to ask her some time, not quite yet but I know that I will one day.  Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anything about traditions on Krypton with this sort of thing.   I could try to ask Superman but he is not really open to talking to anyone with my name, not that I blame him...”

 

“Lena,” J’onn said interrupting, “I know many aliens who are familiar with different traditions around our universe.  I think I can find out what you need to know, and I think it’s very nice that you want to do something like that for Kara.  It shows how much you care about her.   Give me a couple of days and I’ll get back to you.”

 

“Thank you so much, J’onn,” Lena said, “I have one more request and I’m going to need to ask you to keep this private as well.”

 

“You’ve got a lot going on in that head of yours, Lena” J’onn said laughing, “I don’t know how you keep it all straight.  Are you always planning things?”

 

“Yep, it’s how I’m made,” Lena said smiling, “anyway, I’m wondering what are the chances of both Kara and Alex getting a vacation from this place at the same time?  I haven’t personally taken a vacation, actually ever.  I’d like to surprise them with a girls trip and I was hoping we could fly off somewhere for a week.  I mean, obviously Kara would be able to come back if there was some big emergency or something.”

 

“Lena, I’ve been trying to get those women to take a vacation forever,” J’onn said.  “I’m all for it.  We can handle most things around here without them, even though they both think they are completely indispensable.”

 

They both laughed.  They spent the next couple of minutes checking work calendars and decided there was a period about six weeks out where everyone would be good to take a break.   As Lena got up to leave J’onn walked over to her side.

 

“Lena, the Danvers girls are like daughters to me,” J’onn said.

 

“Yes, I know how much they both care for you,” Lena answered.

 

“I want you to know that I am happy for Kara that you are together,” J’onn said, “and I’m happy that Alex has you as a friend.”

 

“That means more to me than I think you’ll ever understand,” Lena answered sincerely. 

 

J’onn walked Lena out and they said their goodbyes before both heading back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Lena works on her big plans. Caitlin and Alex get into a routine together.
> 
> Comments welcome - getting close to the end


	20. Lena and Caitlin make plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Caitlin are forming a real friendship

Caitlin spent the next few days meeting with the teams at L-Corp and catching up on all of the current projects.  She spent time at the DEO signing all the necessary paperwork and meeting with Winn to discuss his ideas concerning necessary tech for the future.  She had a short meeting with J’onn and was amused when J’onn asked her to try to get Alex to take a couple more days off.  She assured J’onn that Alex was just as bullheaded with her as she was with him.  Alex returned to work after only one day off but she did agree to only do desk work for the remainder of the week.  By Friday afternoon Caitlin was spending most of her time putting together reports to present to Lena.  She heard a light knock on her office door.

 

“Come in,” Caitlin said.

 

Lena strode through the door, “You look like you’re still working pretty hard.  It’s almost time to knock off for the weekend, you know.”

 

“I know, I’m just trying to finish these reports.  I was actually hoping that you could look them over Monday and then we could meet next week so that we could go over what I’ve done so far and we can decide how to move forward,” Caitlin answered.

 

“That sounds good,” Lena said, “just send them to me and I’ll get Jess to check my schedule.”

 

“Ok,” Caitlin said, “so you heard about Alex I guess.”

 

Lena moved forward and plopped herself down in one of the chairs across from Caitlin.  Caitlin felt odd across the desk so she moved around and sat across from Lena.

 

“Yes, Kara has been blaming herself all week and worrying over her,” Lena said, “but it sounds like she is doing well.  Kara said she went back to work.”

 

“Yep, even though she probably should have taken the whole week off,” Caitlin said rolling her eyes, “I hope Kara isn’t feeling too bad about it.  Alex certainly isn’t blaming her for what happened.”

 

“I’m sure she isn’t,” Lena said, “Kara just feels like she needs to protect everyone, especially Alex.  Seeing how those two are makes me wish I had a sister.”

 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Caitlin said, “I guess that’s one reason why I really treasure my close friends so much.”

 

“Are you doing ok being away from Central City?” Lena asked sincerely.

 

“You know, Lena,” Caitlin answered, “you were right about that being not as bad as I thought.  I do miss everyone, mostly Iris of course, but we talk every day and I’ve used the portal to go back and forth without any problem.  I’m doing alright. I even brought Alex with me once to meet Barry and Iris.”

 

“That sounds like fun,” Lena said, “Did it go ok?”

 

“It was great,” Caitlin said, “of course they both loved her.  She’s easy to love.”

 

“Really?” Lena said, arching her eyebrow, “It sounds like you are feeling pretty serious about this relationship.”

 

“I’m not quite ready to get engaged or anything,” Caitlin said laughing.  She noticed Lena blush a little and look down.  “Oh my god!  Lena Luthor, are you thinking of getting engaged?” Caitlin asked excitedly.

 

“I’m not quite ready either,” Lena said, “Caitlin, you are impossible.  I don’t understand why I can’t keep a poker face around you.”

 

Caitlin laughed, “I don’t know either but it cracks me up.  Maybe it’s just the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” she said and Lena nodded.  “Wait, do you guys have the movie _Casablanca_ here on this earth?”

 

“We do, same last line and all,” Lena said.  “It’s fascinating.  I wonder how that works.”

 

“No changing the subject, although I agree it’s fascinating,” Caitlin said, “what’s in that head of yours about Kara and engagements?”

 

“Ok, first some ground rules,” Lena said.  Caitlin shot her a confused look.  “We have to have some sort of pact that when we want to privately bounce ideas and concerns off each other it stays just between us.  It’s going to be too confusing with us dating these two if we are wondering whether we can confide in each other or not.”

 

“That makes sense,” Caitlin said, “If we want something to stay between just us we’ll just let each other know and it’ll stay there.”

 

“Ok, so this is between us then,” Lena started, “I do want to ask Kara to marry me.  I’m not ready to do it quite yet but I am trying to formulate a plan for how I want to do it.  I even asked J’onn for help figuring out if there are any Kryptonian traditions I should follow.”

 

“Lena, that’s so sweet,” Caitlin said, “do you have a timeline you’re thinking about?”

 

“No, I want to just date for a little bit longer,” Lena said, “I mean our relationship has not exactly been traditional.  We sort of platonic dated for a long time but we’ve only really dated for a very short time.  I’m kind of enjoying the courtship.”

 

“You should enjoy it,” Caitlin said, “you both should.  But I understand why you would already be thinking long term.  You two belong together.”

 

“I’m sure of that,” Lena answered, “I still can’t believe she loves me back.”

 

“Well get over it,” Caitlin said, “she does.”

 

“Do you and Alex have plans for the weekend?” Lena asked.

 

“I honestly don’t know what we are doing,” Caitlin said, “we have been kind of just going with the flow.   Want to all get together?”

 

“Yep,” Lena said, “let’s talk to our girls and figure it out.”

 

“Sounds good,” Caitlin said, “I should be finished up here pretty soon.  I’ll text after I get back with Alex.”

 

***********************

 

Caitlin came home to find Alex relaxing on the couch reading a magazine with soft music playing in the background.  She had opened a bottle of wine and was drinking a glass.  An empty wine glass was sitting next to the bottle for Caitlin.

 

“Well isn’t this a relaxing scene to come home to,” Caitlin said as she poured herself a glass and sat down next to Alex.

 

Alex leaned over and gave Caitlin a quick kiss, “I’m glad you’re home.  I was afraid I might relax myself right into a nap if you didn’t show up soon.  How was your day?”

 

“It was good,” Caitlin said, “I’m kind of finding my way finally.  I’ve had so many meetings it’s crazy but I feel like I’m getting into the swing of things.  I’ll meet with Lena early next week to get some more direction.”

 

“I’m sure you’re doing great,” Alex said, “I’m finally starting to feel much better.  I barely even noticed my side today.  I did stay on desk duty, which drives me crazy.  I hate having new recruits and not being able to train them.  I did follow up with the doc today and she said I’ll be able to start some light training by Monday though.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Caitlin said grinning, “I bet you’re driving everyone crazy.”

 

“Hey now,” Alex said laughing, “I’m trying my best not to be too grumpy.”

 

“Lena asked what we were doing this weekend,” Caitlin said, “We were thinking the four of us could get together.”

 

“Maybe we could do dinner and a movie tomorrow,” Alex said, “I can’t remember the last time I saw a movie at the theater and there are a couple out right now that are supposed to be really good.”

 

“Great, I told Lena I’d text her,” Caitlin said picking up her phone and sending off a quick text, “what do you want for dinner tonight?”

 

Caitlin suddenly felt Alex taking her wine glass from her hand.  Alex placed the glass on the coffee table and then turned and straddled Caitlin’s lap.  Alex kissed Caitlin deeply.

 

“I thought I might have you for dinner,” Alex said.

 

“That’s a terrible line,” Caitlin said laughing as she leaned forward to catch Alex’s lips again.

 

“Well, we could just stop and order pizza,” Alex said teasingly.

 

“Not a chance,” Caitlin said, “but let’s move into the bedroom.  I’m still a little worried about hurting you.”

 

Alex slid off Caitlin’s lap and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.  They made love softly and gently and eventually they ordered some pizza and ate in bed.

 

******************

 

The weekend was fun for everyone.  The four women met for dinner and a movie.  The conversation was great at dinner.  They all laughed and enjoyed themselves thoroughly.  They picked a silly comedy as their movie and they all found themselves giggling throughout.  After the movies they stopped for a drink because they were all having too much fun to go home.  Both couples spent their Sundays relaxing together.  Monday morning came too quickly for all of them.

 

Lena sat down at her desk and opened up her messages.  Her plan was to go over Caitlin’s reports first thing but she noticed that there was a message from J’onn.  The subject line was “private report.”  Lena opened it immediately.

 

_Lena, I’ve been able to find the following information regarding Kryptonian engagements and marriages:_

_Rather than rings, couples exchange bracelets.  The colors of the bracelets are unique to each couple._

_Kryptonian law forbids divorce.  Once you are married it is a bond that cannot be broken._

_At the end of the vows the following words seal the marriage:  “A marriage made this day and for all days hence.  May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you.” Then there is a wedding kiss._

_Other than these details Kryptonian weddings and engagements were much like those of earth.  Couples wore fine clothing but it was up to each couple to choose their own.  Other than the final line the rest of the vows were up to each couple._

_I hope you find this helpful.  If you have any further specific questions please to not hesitate to ask._

Lena closed the email and her mind began working.  She knew she had work to do but she had to take a few minutes to absorb this information before she could focus on anything else.  She contemplated what she wanted to do next then she picked up the phone and made a call to Buccellati in New York.  She knew custom jewelry often took months to create and she wanted to get the bracelets started.  She called Jess into her office and told her to get the private jet booked and prepared for a day trip to New York on Thursday.  Then she called Caitlin and asked her to come to her office.  Caitlin walked in a few minutes later.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Caitlin said walking into the office.  Lena motioned for Caitlin to close the door behind her.

 

“I can’t believe you already read all those reports.   What time did you get here?” Caitlin asked.

 

“I haven’t even opened the reports,” Lena answered, talking quickly, “I want to have one of those conversations with you that stays between us.”

 

“Ok, Lena, that’s fine but you are making me a little nervous,” Caitlin said, “you look a little flushed.  Want a water or something?”

 

“Oh gosh, no I’m fine,” Lena said then she smiled widely, “I’m just excited.”

 

“Oh, good,” Caitlin said breathing a sigh of relief, “I guess I haven’t seen you get excited much.  You’re usually calm as can be.  You sort of scared me.”

 

Lena laughed, “Ok, so J’onn sent me the information about the details of Kryptonian weddings and engagements and it turns out that bracelets are the thing instead of rings and so I made an appointment for Thursday at Buccellati in New York and we can jet over in the morning and I guess we can have lunch there too and then we can come back.  I mean, I was wondering if you would come with me?”

 

“Wow, I am so confused right now,” Caitlin said laughing, “but I am loving how happy you are and I’ll gladly go with you.  Let’s back up though.  First, you are buying engagement bracelets instead of rings?”

 

“Yes, that was what they did on Krypton,” Lena answered, “maybe I should do both?  What do you think?”

 

“Stick to the bracelets for now,” Caitlin answered, “you can do rings at the wedding then you will have the best of both worlds, literally.”

 

“I knew I hired you for a reason,” Lena teased.

 

“So who did you make an appointment with?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Lucrezia Buccellati in New York.   She and her family make some of the finest jewelry in the world.  They are known for their use of gems.  The Kryptonian bracelets were made specifically for each couple so I need to figure out what colors I want for us,” Lena answered, “I know she will make something exquisite.”

 

“I’m not even going to ask what that is going to cost,” Caitlin said, “where is this place?”

 

“It’s in New York.  The flight is only a little over an hour so we can go and come back and no one will ever be the wiser,” Lena said, “we can even grab a fun lunch there.  The food in New York is wonderful.”

 

“Lena,” Caitlin said pausing for a moment, “I’m really touched that you are inviting me along for this.”

 

“I’m so excited,” Lena said, “I want to be able to share this with somebody.”

 

Caitlin walked over and engulfed Lena in a tight hug.

 

“I can’t wait for Thursday!” Caitlin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Time jump to four weeks ahead - domestic happiness for everyone and Lena tells them about the girls trip
> 
> Anything else you want included before I wrap this up?


	21. The trip begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena surprises everyone and off they go

_Five weeks later_

 

Lena opened the box as soon as it was delivered into her office that Tuesday morning.  The two matching bracelets inside were simply stunning.  They were even more beautiful than she had imagined.  She felt tears building in her eyes at the thought of giving the bracelet to Kara.  The trip was only a few days away and she had invited everyone to her house that night to tell them about the surprise.  She wanted to wait until the last minute to surprise them but she knew they needed a little time to pack.  She was so worried that she wouldn’t have the bracelets in time but she had been assured they would arrive before Friday. 

 

The last few weeks had been wonderful for both couples.  Caitlin was enjoying her work at L-Corp and she had truly relieved the burden of overworking that Lena was dealing with before her arrival.  Caitlin and Winn were working together regularly and had formed a friendship in addition to their successful business relationship.  Alex was working long hours with training and the recruits were getting initiated that day.  She was very proud of the recruiting class.  Their training had gone very well and she was confident they would make good DEO agents.  Caitlin and Alex were spending a lot of time together and their relationship was growing stronger.   They spent some weeknights together depending on their working hours.  They spent every weekend together.  They also travelled back to Central City together a few times to hang out with Caitlin’s friends.  Alex had gotten to know Iris and Barry better and met Cisco, Harry, Joe and Cecile.  They all got along wonderfully.  Caitlin’s friends were incredibly supportive of their relationship even if it was clear they missed having her around every day.

 

Lena and Kara basically started living together for all practical purposes.  They spent every night together.  Kara still had her place and they would both stay there occasionally but they usually stayed at Lena’s penthouse.   Kara was delighted when Lena asked her if she wanted to help her decorate it more to their tastes.  She really didn’t have a lot of personal touches in the place and Kara loved to surprise her with framed pictures of the two of them or other little decorations that reminded them of things they had done together.  Kara would often be called away for Supergirl duties.  Lena loved that she knew that she would return to her as soon as she was done.  She even became accustomed to falling asleep then waking up just for a few minutes as Kara crawled into bed and snuggled into her.

 

Lena grabbed her phone and pulled up their group text:

 

_Lena:  I have a surprise for all of us.  Can everyone come to my place tonight?_

_Kara:  YES YES YES_

_Alex:  Kara gonna be nuts for rest of the day_

_Caitlin:  What time?_

_Lena:  8:00_

_Kara:  Give us a hint_

_Lena:  No.  It’s a surprise._

_Kara:  please  one hint_

_Alex:  told you she’d be crazy  8:00 good_

_Lena:  See you all tonight!_

_Kara:  not even a little tiny hint?_

 

Lena laughed at Kara’s response.  She got off of the group text and went to her text string with Kara.  She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt so that the top of her lace bra was showing and took a selfie.

 

_Lena:  This will have to tide you over til tonight_

_Kara:  That just made it worse_

 

_Lena:  Don’t come over until 8:00.  I know you are going to want to come earlier but I need to get ready.  Love you._

_Kara:  (sad emoji) Love you too_

 

************************

 

Lena finalized the preparations at her place.  She had to laugh at the decorations Jess had picked up for her and helped her to set up.  Lena told her she wanted a tropical theme and Jess had gone crazy.  There were palm trees and coconuts and tropical drinks prepared with freshly squeezed juices.  Fresh tropical flowers littered the apartment.  Lena was surprised she hadn’t hired hula dancers.  It really was very festive though and Lena was thankful.

 

At exactly 8:00 the doorbell rang.  Lena opened the door just slightly to see who arrived first.  All three women were standing outside the door.  Kara had a huge grin on her face and was practically bouncing up and down.  Alex looked like she wanted to slap her. 

 

“We’ve been babysitting your girlfriend for the last two hours,” Alex said, “she is about to jump out of her skin and she is driving me crazy.”

 

“I just love surprises, you big grouch,” Kara said excitedly, “I can’t help it!”

 

Caitlin just stood there smiling, amused by this one way that the sisters could not be more different from one another.  The last hour had been really funny watching them interact as Kara kept pacing the room making guesses what the surprise might be while Alex kept telling her to just sit down and be patient.

 

“I guess I’ve made you wait long enough,” Lena said, “Come on in.”

 

They walked into the room and all of them started looking around at the tropical setting.  Island music was playing softly in the background.

 

“Everyone grab a drink,” Lena said.  “These are rum drinks with fresh tropical juices. Kara, the one in the coconut painted blue is for you, with the special rum.”

 

The girls picked up their drinks and Lena raised her glass so they could all clink them together before taking a sip.

 

“Oh my gosh, Lena,” Caitlin said, “this is delicious.  Seriously, this is so good.”

 

“Fresh squeezed juices and Caribbean rum - can’t be beat,” Lena said, “unless of course you’re drinking them on an island.  I imagine that would be even better.”

 

Lena watched as the realization was coming to all of them.

 

“And drinking them on an island with the love of your life and your two best friends, well that might even be better,” Lena said unable to hide her grin any longer.

 

“Lena, just spill already,” Alex said loudly and they all laughed as Alex looked to be catching some of Kara’s excitement.

 

“I had a meeting with J’onn a few weeks ago and I’ve had it all cleared.” Lena said, “Caitlin, of course your work schedule has been cleared.  We are leaving Friday evening.  We are spending an entire week on my private island in the Caribbean and we will be returning the following Sunday.  Eight full days all together at the beach.”

 

The room erupted in noise.

 

“Lena!” Kara yelled and she picked up her girlfriend and twirled her around.

 

Alex let out a whooping noise like she was cheering on her favorite football team.  Caitlin just erupted in happy laughter.  After a few minutes of jumping around like kids the women all settled into seats with their drinks.

 

“Lena, this is really the best surprise ever,” Alex said, “thank you so much.”

 

“I assure you I am as excited about this as any of you,” Lena said, “I’ve never really even been on a vacation since I’ve been an adult.”

 

“You own a private island?” Kara said, “how come you never talked about it before?”

 

“I actually own a lot of things I’ve never used,” Lena said, “when Caitlin started taking over some other stuff at work I had time to sit down and go through all of my assets.  Lex bought properties all over the world.  Most of them are rented out throughout the year and they provide profit so the financial people at L-Corp never really brought them to my attention.  I guess Lex wanted a place to stay no matter what his mood and he could still turn a profit. Who knows?  Anyway, I discovered that we actually own two islands in the Caribbean.  The larger island has a full resort.   We will be staying on the smaller island.  It is completely private.  It has three large island cabanas and it is serviced by the company that runs the resort.  Apparently celebrities, politicians and others who like privacy rent out the island to get away from it all.  I’m guessing the cabanas were originally built for my parents, Lex and me but I’ve never actually been there and I really don’t know.  Oh, and there is a ferry that can take us to the big island if we want to go see the shops or whatever other activities are at the main resort.”

 

“It sounds amazing,” Kara said, “If you thought I was crazy today I’m just warning you guys I might be unbearable until Friday evening.”

 

“We will be flying out on the L-Corp private jet,” Lena said, “I thought it would be nice to have dinner here and then head to the airport.  We can leave late Friday night and sleep on the plane and then wake up at the beach.”

 

“Wow, Lena,” Alex said shaking her head.  She stood up and grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her up and into a tight hug, “just wow.”

 

Lena hugged Alex back tightly.  She felt like she was about to burst with happiness.  The ladies spent the next two hours talking about the vacation.  Lena assured them that packing would be easy since everything they needed other than clothing would be available when they got there.  Even the clothing should be easy since they were pretty much just going to be hanging around the beach.  They discussed different outings that were available and decided that the only things they really wanted to plan were some spa treatments and a private sunset dinner cruise for one of the nights. 

 

*********************

 

It turned out that the next few days were just as difficult for Lena, Caitlin and Alex as they were for Kara.  All of the women were completely distracted by the thought of the vacation and the smiles were pretty much just stuck on their faces.  Jess had even mentioned to Lena one day that she had never looked so happy.

 

Finally Friday evening arrived.  Lena and Kara were all packed and were cleaning up around the apartment.   They had eaten a nice dinner together and were all ready to go when the text came from the driver that he had arrived.  Kara immediately called Alex and told her and Caitlin to head down to the lobby.

 

The all arrived at the lobby and the driver took their bags.  There was a limousine waiting in front of the building.

 

“Lena,” Kara said, “you’ve really gone crazy with this!  I love it! I love you!”

 

They got into the car where a bottle of champagne was waiting for them.  Lena opened the bottle, careful not to cause champagne to shoot out of the bottle in the car.  She poured four glasses out and then opened up a small flask that was in her purse.  She opened it up and poured a couple of drops into Kara’s glass and winked at her.

 

“Seriously, Lena,” Kara said, “you are always thinking of me.”   She leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

“I want to make a toast,” Caitlin said, “I mean if it’s ok.”

 

“Please,” Lena answered.

 

“First, I want to toast to all of us, because I think we are a pretty awesome group of women who have found each other and support each other and I feel so blessed to be a part of this group,” Caitlin said, “but more importantly, I want to toast Lena, who clearly put a whole lot of time and effort into planning this for us.  Lena you are incredible woman and a wonderful friend.  To Lena.”  Caitlin raised her glass.

 

“To Lena!” Alex and Kara both shouted in unison.  Lena just laughed as they clinked their glasses together and took first sips.

 

They arrived at the private airport about a half hour later.  They had finished off the champagne bottle and they were all feeling a little bit tipsy and very, very happy.  The driver helped the flight attendant load their bags onto the jet as they walked on to the plane.  Alex and Kara just stood with their mouths agape as they boarded the plane.  Caitlin had already flown with Lena to New York but she was staying quiet since that trip had been a secret.

 

“Holy crap, Lena,” Alex said, “this isn’t a plane, it’s a house.”

 

“Let me give you the tour,” Lena said, “This is a Lineage 1000 E custom business jet.  The first room here is much like a den in your home.”

 

There was a sofa on one side of the plane facing a long bar.  On top of the bar was a large television set and a stereo system.  Just past the sofa were four large chairs which could be turned to face each other or face toward the television.  Small tables were between the chairs if you wanted to use the area for dining.

 

“There is a full lavatory with a shower up here as well as a half lavatory.  The next room is usually filled with a conference table and office set up but I’ve had it converted to a second bedroom for this trip,” Lena said.

 

“Bedroom?” Caitlin said smirking at Alex, “this is getting better by the minute.”  Lena told Alex and Caitlin to drop their overnight bags in that room.

 

They walked through the bedroom to a cabin that had a more formal table and chairs for dining or meetings.  The final cabin held another bedroom with an en suite bathroom.

 

“Kara and I will be staying here,” Lena said as she put her bag in the closet and motioned Kara to do the same.  “We have to go back to the front and strap into seats just for takeoff.  As soon as we up at altitude we can move around as we like. We will turn off the lights to sleep. The crew will turn the lights on less than an hour before landing so that we can make our way back to the seats.”

 

The pilot, co-pilot and flight attendant introduced themselves and the women all settled in for takeoff.  They all agreed that they would have one final glass of champagne together to start the trip.  They talked and laughed as the pilot guided the plane up into the sky.  The weather was beautiful and the flight was smooth.  It didn’t take too long before they were all yawning.  Also, Alex was rubbing Caitlin’s back and stealing glances that were clearly filled with lust.

 

“Well, you two seriously need a room,” Kara said.

 

“I’m not even going to deny it,” Alex said and Caitlin blushed.

 

“You made Caitlin blush,” Lena said, “this trip is starting out swimmingly.  Just remember that it is still an airplane… sounds travel even with the doors closed.”

 

Lena and Kara made their way to the back bedroom and Caitlin and Alex pulled the doors closed to their cabin. 

 

Kara flopped down on the bed and pulled Lena down on top of her.  She pulled her in for a long passionate kiss and then rolled them onto their sides, facing each other.

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara said, looking right into Lena’s eyes.  “I can’t believe you did all this for me and I’m so glad you brought Alex and Caitlin along too.  I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right now.”

 

“I think I can make you just a little bit happier,” Lena said.  She rolled off the bed and walked around the room flipping the switches on four large lamps in the corners of the room.  The room was bathed in red sun light.  Kara burst out laughing and Lena climbed back into bed on top of her.  By morning all the women had solidified their memberships in the mile high club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the first couple of days of the trip all together and then the couples split up for some private time


	22. The perfect first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four girls spend time together then get some time apart

Alex and Caitlin walked out onto the beach to find Kara and Lena already lounging in beach chairs under big umbrellas looking out at the water.  The island view was breathtaking.  The only sounds were the wind, the tide and the occasional chirping of birds.  There were four chairs set up near each other in pairs with a small table each couple could share.  Bottled water was waiting for them already.  Sunscreen was on the second level of the table along with a misting bottle.

 

“This must be what it feels like to be royalty,” Alex said, “this place is spectacular.”

 

“There is a button on each table,” Lena pointed out, “to call the staff out.  They will not check on us unless we push the button.  I just love the privacy of it all.  Do you guys want to start with some mimosas and fresh fruit, perhaps?”

 

“That sound perfect, Lena,” Caitlin said.

 

Lena pushed the button and about two minutes later a waiter appeared.  The women all gave their orders.  Kara needed more than just fruit to make it through the morning so multiple pastries were added.  The food and drinks appeared just 10 minutes later and it was all fresh and wonderful.  The waiter left a couple bottles of champagne and orange juice iced on the beach so the women could help themselves.   They all settled in with books or magazines except for Lena who put on her headphones and closed her eyes and just fully relaxed.  After another hour or so it was beginning to get warmer.

 

“Hey Alex,” Kara said, startling everyone because of the quiet.  Lena sat up and removed her headphones.

 

“What, baby sister?” Alex answered. 

 

Kara grinned widely, “You haven’t called me that in years.”

 

“I’m so relaxed right now I might be de-aging,” Alex said and the women all laughed.

 

“I’m hot, want to race me to the water?” Kara asked.

 

“Absolutely not,” Alex said, “I’ll go swim but I’m not racing.  You cheat.”

 

“I swear I won’t use super powers,” Kara said with a mock serious tone.

 

“Yeah, well I call bullshit already,” Alex said, “I never lost a race in my life to anyone, not even the boys in high school until you came along.  You can’t even help it.”

 

Suddenly Alex felt herself being raised in the air and literally flown to the water’s edge.  Caitlin and Lena could hear Alex protesting and Kara laughing the whole way.  When the sisters got to the edge of the water they both ran and dove in.

 

“Oh my god, I love them,” Lena said laughing. 

 

“Me too,” said Caitlin, sighing in satisfaction.  Lena got up and walked over to the chair closer to Caitlin and sat down.

 

“Caitlin, are you going to stay?” Lena asked softly.

 

“I am going to talk to Alex about it this week, but basically if she wants me to stay then yes, Lena,” Caitlin said.

 

Lena grinned ear to ear then leaned over and hugged Caitlin.

 

“Hey, stop molesting my girlfriend,” Alex yelled from the water.  Lena and Caitlin both stood and went out to the water to join the sisters.

 

“I’m here to molest your sister,” Lena said as she swam up to Kara and kissed her much longer and more passionately than was necessary. 

 

“Ok, ok, enough,” Alex said laughing even as she was letting her hands linger on Caitlin’s thighs under the water.

 

They all swam for a while and then headed back to the beach.  The rest of the day alternated between swimming, drinking, snacking and relaxing.  They stayed on the beach all the way until the sun set on the horizon.  When they walked back towards the cabana the women noticed that a table was set up in a small cove surrounded by palm trees.  Lanterns were being lit by the staff.

 

“I’ve taken care of dinner just for tonight,” Lena said, “meet us back in a half hour?”

 

Alex and Caitlin agreed.  Everyone took quick showers and pulled on sundresses and they met back at the table.  The setting was lovely and the food was magnificent.  Lena had just ordered an abundance of local seafood and vegetables cooked to the chef’s preference.  The women ate until they were completely sated.  They drank a light white wine that was perfect in the outdoor setting. 

 

As the meal was coming to an end Lena spoke, “Ok, so I had a thought about the next couple of days.  Alex and Caitlin, as much as I love you guys I want some time just with Kara.  I’m sure you two would appreciate some time with just each other as well.  I don’t  know how much you have explored but I’m sure you’ve noticed that each cabana has its own small private beach and pool area in addition to the shared beaches and pools.  I think for the next couple of days we will just stay in our area.  I have had the staff place menus and everything else you might need in your room so you should be able to find everything.  It’s Saturday night now so we can just plan on meeting back on the beach Tuesday.  Also, Tuesday night is the dinner cruise.  I hope this is ok?”

 

“Jesus, Lena,” Alex said, “you are like a mind reader.  I was trying to think how to politely get Caitlin to myself for a bit all day.  I mean, I love you guys, really.  But this sounds perfect.”

 

They all got up and hugged each other before parting and heading back to their cabanas.  The night air was crisp and just perfect for the short walk.  Alex and Caitlin both kicked off their shoes outside before entering to keep from getting sand inside.  When they entered the cabana Caitlin turned to Alex.  She brought her hands to Alex’s face and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.  Alex gently placed her hands on Caitlin’s hips and brought their bodies even closer.  They kissed until they were losing their breath and then both pulled back and smiled at each other.  They walked into the bedroom and Alex pulled open the large sliding doors so that they could hear the ocean. 

 

“Is this ok?” Alex asked, “I love the sound of the water.”

 

“It’s perfect,” Caitlin said, “What is this?”

 

Alex turned to see Caitlin standing over a large box wrapped with a big red bow on it on the bed. 

 

“No clue,” Alex said, “It’s not from me.”

 

Caitlin pulled out an envelope that was slipped under the ribbon.   She walked over to Alex and they pulled out the card.  Written in Lena’s distinctive handwriting:

 

_Just a box of surprises you might find useful for the next couple of days_

_xx – Lena_

Caitlin pulled off the box top and just stood with her mouth gaping open.  Alex just busted out laughing.  The box was full of sex toys.  There were handcuffs and masks and vibrators and strapons and things Alex didn’t even know how to use.

 

“This is over the top, even for Lena,” Alex said, laughing, “You know she is telling Kara about this right now and they are both cracking up.”

 

“Yep, I can pretty much see it,” Caitlin said.

 

Alex put the top back on the box and moved it over to a table in the sitting area.

 

“I would definitely like to revisit the box,” Alex said, “but that’s not what I want for tonight.  I just want us.”

 

Alex walked over and turned off the lights.  The room was still dimly lit from the light of the moon coming through the windows.  She walked over to Caitlin and kissed her again softly.  Alex gently pulled Caitlin’s dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  Caitlin was wearing a white lace bra with matching white lace boy shorts.  Alex knew that this was something new she had gotten for the vacation and she was turned on even more.  She took a step back to look at Caitlin.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Alex said softly.

 

Caitlin reached behind Alex and unzipped her dress so that it fell to the floor.  Alex was just wearing a light peach colored teddy under her dress.  Caitlin’s breath hitched as she saw it and Alex grinned.  Alex pulled Caitlin to the bed and they laid down together facing each other intertwining their legs.  They kissed softly and passionately for a long time just holding each other.  Neither of them was in a rush.  It was so intimate and perfect.  Finally Alex moved her hand down and started rubbing softly between Caitlin’s legs.  Caitlin moaned softly.  The touch was exquisite even on the outside of the fabric.  Caitlin reached up to Alex’s shoulders and started pulling down her teddy.  Her mouth found Alex’s breasts as the teddy was halfway down her body.  She slowly sucked and nipped at Alex’s breasts for some time and Alex gently ran her hands through Caitlin’s hair.  Before long they were both writhing a bit trying to find some friction with one another.  Alex pulled Caitlin back up to her so that they were kissing again.

 

“Need to get these off,” Alex said into Caitlin’s ear as she began tugging at Caitlin’s boy shorts.

 

Caitlin giggled and got up to her knees.  Alex was already pulling her teddy down her legs and discarding it.  Caitlin made a bit of a show taking off her bra and panties.  Alex just watched her with eyes clearly full of lust.  She was licking her lips while watching and Caitlin was starting to breathe much heavier.  When they were completely undressed Caitlin slid in against Alex again and resumed kissing her.

 

“What do you want?” Caitlin said softly.

 

“I want to stay like this,” Alex said, “I want us to touch each other like this.  I want to see if we can come together.”

 

Alex took Caitlin’s hand and placed it between her legs.  She then placed her hand in the same position on Caitlin and they both started stroking each other.  Their hips were moving against each other as they stroked softly.

 

“Tell me, Alex,” Caitlin said softly, “Tell me when you get close.”

 

They continued rubbing each other and softly instructing each other what they wanted.  They kissed passionately the whole time and used their free hands to hold each other so that they remained close.

 

“I’m getting close, Caitlin,” Alex said, “I’m so close.”

 

Alex picked up the pace of her rubbing as Caitlin bucked her hips harder.

 

“I’m going to come,” Caitlin managed to squeak out before her orgasm took over.  Alex began coming as soon as Caitlin tipped over and they both held each other tightly as they rode out the ecstasy.  They held each other closely as their breathing slowly returned to normal.  Caitlin felt a bit of moistness on her cheek as she leaned in to kiss Alex again.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Caitlin said, pulling back just ever so slightly so that she could look at Alex better.  It looked like a lone tear had escaped Alex.

 

“Caitlin,” Alex said softly, “I love you.”

 

Caitlin leaned down and kissed Alex tenderly, “I love you too, Alex.”

 

They just laid quietly for a few minutes kissing and tenderly rubbing each other’s backs and arms and enjoying the intimacy.  Caitlin finally propped her head up on her bent arm and looked at Alex.  She laced her fingers into Alex’s hand.

 

“I’ve been thinking that if you want me to, um, if you feel the same way I do,” Caitlin stumbled trying to find the right words, “I think I might stay in National City.  Permanently.  For the job, yes, but also, really for you.”

 

Alex couldn’t find the words.  She just started to cry.  She wasn’t sobbing, she just couldn’t hold in the few tears that were breaking through.   She pulled Caitlin into her body. Finally she found herself able to break through the emotions.

 

“Yes, Caitlin, yes,” Alex said, “I want you to stay.  I need you to stay.  I love you and I don’t want to even think about losing you.”

 

Caitlin looked into Alex’s eyes, “Alex Danvers, I’m not going anywhere.  I want to be with you.”

 

They held each other closely and kissed and talked for hours before finally falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lena and Kara


	23. The best day ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have the best day ever

Kara had not been surprised when she found that every room in the cabana had been equipped with dual lighting – one regular light switch and one that bathed the room in red light. Lena had long since done the same to the master bedroom and bath in both her penthouse and Kara’s apartment. Kara did find it humorous that Lena had covered every corner of the cabana. 

“So, I’m guessing you are ready to explore every room in this place with me,” Kara said as she walked up behind Lena and kissed her on the neck.

“I certainly intend to cover it all,” Lena said turning around and kissing Kara’s lips. Then Lena started giggling.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I had a box of sex toys delivered to Alex and Caitlin’s room,” Lena said, “they should be opening it about now.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara said, laughing, “Lena, you are insane.”

Lena sat on the couch and pulled Kara down with her. Lena was laughing so hard that she could barely tell Kara the story. Kara was giggling even more watching how hard Lena was laughing.

“Jess helped me get everything set up for the trip but I was too embarrassed to ask her for help with that,” Lena said, talking through her laughter, “but then she walked in on me in my office looking at the internet for sex toys…”

Kara’s eyes had grown wide and she was holding her sides as she was laughing at the thought of the prim and proper Lena Luthor getting caught at her office looking at x-rated internet sites.

“Why the heck were you doing that at the office, Lena?” Kara asked, snorting with laughter.

“It was late, I thought Jess had already gone for the day,” Lena answered, “but she forgot something and she came back and then she just opened the door to tell me goodbye and I got so flustered that I knocked over my water as soon as she walked in. She ran over to the desk to help and then she saw my computer screen…”

Kara almost couldn’t breathe she was laughing so hard. Lena was never flustered. The thought of her finding herself in that situation with Jess was just hilarious.

“Finally, I just told her what I was doing,” Lena said.

“What did she do?” Kara asked.

“She thought it was highly amusing and she ended up pulling up a chair and helping out after all,” Lena said still laughing, “I guess it was kind of a bonding moment for us. It also led to a much more adventurous box for Alex. I was going to stick to vibrators and handcuffs. I swear I don’t even know what you do with some of the stuff in there. Jess was like ‘Go big or go home.’”

The two of them finally settled down from their laughter but Kara was looking at Lena with a sly smile.

“So, did we get a box too?” Kara asked.

“I knew that was what you were thinking,” Lena said, “as a matter of fact I may have packed a few things for us.”

The mood changed very quickly as Kara straddled Lena’s lap then leaned forward and sucked on Lena’s neck, leaving a mark. Lena moaned softly.

“I figure that will be gone by the time we get back,” Kara said, grinning at Lena, “since you won’t let me do that at home.”

“I can’t very well go into meetings as a CEO with a bunch of hickeys on my neck like a teenager,” Lena said grinning, “I’m happy to have you mark me up as much as you want for the next couple of days. But right now I think I might just take charge.”

Lena flipped them over so that she was the one straddling Kara. She got up and turned on the switch that lit every room in the cabana in red light. 

“You know how you get to tie me up and do the Supergirl thing?” Lena asked, “I think I’d like to be the one with the power tonight. Trust me?”

“Of course, I do,” Kara answered.

Kara and Lena were both very satisfied with their intimate time together but, other than using Kara’s powers, they hadn’t really explored much more outside of trying new positions. Kara was still adjusting to her newfound sexuality and was easily brought to multiple orgasms without any toys.

“Stay here,” Lena said, “but strip for me.”

“All the way?” Kara asked shyly, and Lena giggled.

“Do you have something sexy under there,” Lena asked.

“Yep,” Kara said.

“Then by all means, leave that on for now,” Lena asked. Before she left the room she pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her passionately and whispered into her ear, “just promise to tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything.” 

Kara nodded and Lena walked into the bedroom. Kara took off her clothes leaving her in a lace black bra and thong. She never really wore black so it was a new look for Lena. Kara looked around for somewhere to place herself because she felt awkward just standing there. She finally settled for reclining on the sofa. She waited for a few minutes and began wondering if Lena was just taking her time to tease her.

Lena went into the closet and found what she looking for. She pulled out a strap on and a small vibrator. She took a deep breath. Lena had never really been shy sexually but things were different with Kara. She didn’t want to overwhelm her or scare her. She undressed completely and put on the strap on. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She thought she looked both ridiculous and kind of sexy. Lena wondered if she could really pull this off. She took a deep breath and got up her nerve. Finally she walked out into the den with as much confidence as she could muster. As she walked in Kara looked up from the sofa, her mouth agape. Kara didn’t speak, she just stared at Lena with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Lena was distracted from her entrance by the beauty of Kara lying on the couch wearing the black lingerie. Finally Lena got her head back into the game and walked over to the couch.

“Is this ok?” Lena asked. Kara just nodded. Lena started at Kara’s ankle and began kissing her way up her body. Kara was shaking already with anticipation. When Lena reached Kara’s mound she licked her on the outside of her thong. She could taste Kara’s wetness already soaking through. Lena smiled and continued her kissing and licking upward. She pulled Kara into her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Once it was off Lena began sucking roughly on Kara’s breasts. Lena was leaving marks and she wished they wouldn’t go away as soon as Kara got into the yellow sun again. Kara wasn’t used to Lena being so rough but it was a huge turn on. She found herself moaning loudly. Once Lena got Kara really worked up she reached down and pulled down her thong. She immediately pushed two fingers into Kara and Kara screamed out in pleasure. Kara felt Lena remove her fingers and opened her eyes and watched as Lena rubbed her wetness along the strap on. 

“Get up,” Lena said. Her voice was deep and raspy and Kara was happy to oblige whatever she might ask her to do. 

Kara stood up and Lena guided her to the edge of the sofa. Lena kissed Kara deeply then turned her around and bent her over the arm of the sofa. Kara felt Lena’s hand exploring her from behind and heard herself moaning again. Then Kara felt the tip of the strap on rubbing against her folds.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara managed to squeak out.

“Try to relax,” Lena said softly as she lined up behind Kara and began to push the strap on into her slowly. She was careful to enter her bit by bit, rocking back and forth for a few moments each time before she moved forward. Kara was moaning and grasping the cushions of the couch but she was taking it in easily. Finally Lena had fully entered Kara and her hips were meeting Kara’s ass. Lena was using all of her self control to keep from just going at Kara as hard as she could. She was almost overwhelmed at the sight of Kara bent over in front of her.

“Lena, please,” Kara said, “it feels so good, Oh, Rao.”

Lena started rocking into Kara slowly but it didn’t take long until she was pounding her at a pretty good pace. Kara had her eyes closed and her hands were tightly clenching the couch. Every few thrusts Kara would call out Lena’s name. Lena could feel the strap on rubbing against her clit and she didn’t know how long she could hang on. She desperately wanted Kara to come before she let go. Lena reached over and grabbed the small bullet vibrator and turned it on. She grabbed Kara and pulled her up enough so that she could reach around in front of her. She continued pounding into Kara the whole time and could tell from her breathing that she was getting close. Lena placed the vibrator against Kara’s clit and held it in place. Kara started screaming, more loudly than Lena had ever heard. She couldn’t even make coherent words as her orgasm ripped through her body. Lena bucked into Kara wildly as her orgasm took over. In the end they both collapsed forward onto the couch.

After a couple of minutes just staying on top of Kara, Lena gently pulled out the strap on and stood up. Kara pulled herself most of the way onto the couch and rolled herself over. Her eyes were still closed. She had one leg over the arm of the couch and one hanging off the side. One arm was above her head and the other was lying on her stomach. She was still breathing deeply. Her hair was all bundled up underneath her head. She looked thoroughly satisfied and thoroughly fucked. Lena could have just stood there looking at her like that forever.

Finally she heard Kara whisper softly, “Lena.”

Lena leaned down and kissed Kara softly.

“Yes, my love,” Lena said quietly.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled, “I’m glad I have powers because I want you to do that to me again, maybe a few more times, but I can barely move my legs already. I’m gonna need the yellow sun.”

Lena smiled. She grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom where she made good on Kara’s wish a few more times. By the time she was done Kara was passed out splayed wide on the bed. Lena knew the sun would help Kara recover but she was sure she was going to be sore for a couple of days.

**********************

Lena and Kara spent the next couple of days thoroughly enjoying their time together. They spent many of those hours just snuggled up together talking on top of a blanket out on the beach. They swam, they ate and drank the delicious foods of the island, they laid quietly listening to music. They made love. They just thoroughly enjoyed each other. When Monday evening came Lena asked Kara to get dressed for dinner. Kara was surprised because they had mostly stayed in swimsuits or tanks and panties for the last two days. She went into the cabana and showered and put on the nicest sundress she had packed.

When Kara walked out into the room she found Lena wearing a dress as well. She looked beautiful. Lena walked up to Kara and kissed her softly. Kara could hear Lena’s heart beating at a much faster pace than usual.

“Sweetie, are you ok?” Kara asked, “your heart is beating like crazy.”

“It’s just from looking at you,” Lena answered quickly, “I’m fine.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and led her outside and along a path they hadn’t taken before. The walk was about a half mile and ended at a small patch of beach surrounded by palm trees. The area was lit by lanterns and the food was being placed on the tables as they arrived. A bottle of champagne was being poured then placed in the chiller. The staff nodded at the two women as they finished the preparations and left. 

“This is so beautiful Lena,” Kara said, “every time I think this can’t get any better it just does.” She pulled Lena into her and kissed her deeply.

“I love you so much,” Kara said.

Lena smiled up at Kara, “Come on,” she said as she led Kara to the table. They both sat down and Lena held up her champagne glass. Kara picked up hers as well and they clinked them together.

Lena could tell that Kara was hungry and she motioned for her to take the silver lid off of her plate, “Go ahead.”

“Potstickers!” Kara nearly shouted, grinning widely. In front of her was a huge mound of her favorite food. “Oh, Lena, you’re the best.”

Lena lifted her lid and grinned at the lobster waiting on her plate. She had picked her favorite for herself as well. They ate and talked easily. As they were finishing up Lena pushed a button. The staff showed up a few minutes later and cleared the plates away. They left one plate on the center of the table. When Lena took off the lid it was filled with multiple different desert bites. Kara started eating them immediately but noticed that Lena was just watching her. She heard Lena’s heartbeat pick up like it had earlier that evening.

“Your heart, again,” Kara said as she stopped eating.

“Yes, my heart,” Lena said, “I can feel it.”

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, “Do you feel alright?”

“I’m perfect, Kara,” Lena said, “I just need to ask you something.”

“You know you can ask me anything,” Kara answered.

Lena reached for the small bag she had the server sneak out to her with the dessert tray. She put it on the table and pulled out a small box. Kara watched as Lena pulled out the box. Kara’s mind began to grasp what Lena was doing and her breath hitched.

Lena had practiced and practiced all the things she wanted to say to Kara but the moment was just too much for her. The speech she had prepared in her head completely escaped her. All she could think about was how much she loved Kara. She pulled her chair so that she was only inches from Kara and their legs were touching.

“Kara, I love you. I cannot live without you in my life. You are everything to me,” Lena started. Kara started cry. Lena reached over and opened the box revealing the two matching bracelets.”

“Kara, will you marry me?” Lena asked. Kara was already nodding before Lena finished the question.

“Yes, Lena, oh yes,” Kara sputtered out through her tears, “Yes, I will marry you.”

Lena picked up the bracelets. Her hands were shaking as she clasped the bracelet around Kara’s wrist. Kara picked up the second bracelet and clasped it to Lena’s wrist.

“Bracelets, Lena, how?” Kara asked.

“I went to J’onn a few weeks ago and asked him for help learning about how to do this for you,” Lena answered. “He explained about how each couple on Krypton had bracelets that were unique. I had these made for us. The red stones are rubies. They symbolize the color of your family crest. The greens stones are emeralds. They represent my Irish heritage. The diamonds represent the purity and the beauty I see when I look at you.”

“My Rao,” Kara said, “there is no way I could feel more love than what I feel for you right now, Lena.”

The women stood so that they could hold each other more closely. They kissed and held each other for a few moments both of them wiping away tears more than once. Finally, Kara separated from Lena.

“I know we said we wouldn’t see Alex until tomorrow…” Kara started.

“It’s ok, Kara,” Lena said, “I knew you would want to see her but we are going to call first and tell them we are coming over. I don’t want to walk in on anything that I might have helped get started with their gift box. I don’t need that ruining the best day of my life.”

Kara grinned widely, “It’s the best day of my life too, Lena.”

*****************

Alex and Caitlin both jumped from their seats when the phone rang in the cabana. They had finished dinner and were just enjoying some scotch and listening to the waves. They were both so used to the quiet that the sound startled them. Caitlin walked over and picked up the phone. She just answered quickly and then hung up.

“Get some real clothes on,” Caitlin said as she reached into the drawer for a bra and a pair of shorts. They had both been comfortable in just tank tops and panties.

“What’s up?” Alex asked.

“Kara and Lena are coming by,” Caitlin said.

“What for?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t ask,” Caitlin answered. Caitlin figured it out pretty quickly but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Alex. Luckily the knock on the door came just a few seconds later.

Caitlin walked over to the door and opened it just as Alex finished pulling up her shorts and walking into the den. As soon as Alex saw the giant smiles and the tear streamed faces of the two women she figured it out as well. She broke into a giant smile before Kara could even make the announcement.

“We’re engaged!” Kara shouted. “Lena asked me to marry her!”

Alex ran over to hug Kara but Kara suddenly flew out the door. The three women just stood there looking at each other.

“Is this the thing ya’ll talked about where she gets too excited?” Caitlin asked and the other two women just nodded with wide grins covering their faces. 

A few seconds later Kara flew back into the room and swooped Alex into a hug. They all laughed. Caitlin walked over to Lena and hugged her tightly.

“Officially the best trip ever,” Alex said to Lena and Kara. “I could not be happier for you two. I love you both so much.” She walked over and hugged Lena.

“How about I grab the bottle of scotch we were drinking and we make a toast,” Alex said.

Lena nodded at Alex and she went to grab the scotch. Lena walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle from the bar fridge that was marked “For Kara only.”

“Here, this is for you. I had them stock it here too in case we hung out at this cabana,” Lena said, pouring a glass of Kara’s alcohol.

They all sat in a circle at a table out on the porch looking out toward the ocean.

“To Lena and Kara,” Alex said, “I know that you will spend the rest of your lives making each other happy. You are beautiful individuals but even more of a beautiful couple. I wish you all the happiness that this world has to offer.”

The women clinked their glasses and drank from them, sitting quietly for a few moments.

“I know this is not quite as big as your announcement,” Alex said, pausing, “but we have some news as well.”

Kara’s eyes grew big, “What? What?”

Alex looked toward Caitlin and nodded.

“Alex and I talked about it and the thing is,” Caitlin said, drawing it out a bit just to tease Kara who was now bouncing up and down on her seat, “well, we are in love so I’m moving to National City permanently.”

Kara let out a giant whooping noise and flew out into the night again.

“Oh crap, Caitlin,” Lena said, “You’d better watch out…”

“What?” Caitlin asked just as she saw the blur enter back into the room. She felt her body being picked up and twirled around and finally landed wrapped in Kara’s arms.

“This is definitely the best day ever!” Kara shouted. The women all laughed and found each other in a big group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The wedding and a prologue


	24. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and the future

Eight Months Later

Caitlin clasped the last button on Lena’s wedding dress then walked around to look at her. Lena was looking at herself in the mirror and fidgeting a bit with her jewelry.

“Lena, you are absolutely breathtaking,” Caitlin said, “Kara might just faint when she sees you. It’s about time to go.”

“Thank you, Caitlin,” Lena said, “for everything you’ve done. I can’t even imagine having gone through all this without you. I love you.”

“Aren’t you the emotional one today,” Caitlin teased, “I love you too Lena. Now, no tears after all the time spent with the makeup.”

Meanwhile in the other dressing room it was Alex and Eliza having trouble holding back the tears. Kara was just giddy with excitement.

“Do I look ok?” Kara asked spinning around to look at every angle she could in the mirrors.

“You look so beautiful,” Eliza said, “I can’t believe my baby girl is getting married!”

“I can’t believe my sister is getting married!” Alex added.

Kara looked over at Alex. “I’m wondering how soon I’ll say the same thing?”

“I’m not stealing your thunder today Kara,” Alex said, “but I have a feeling you’ll be saying it soon enough.”

All the Danvers women smiled widely and embraced before going to take their places for the wedding.

The guests all quieted down as the music began. J’onn was the celebrant. He smiled widely as Caitlin and Alex walked up the aisle together and took their places on either side of him. The brides were each waiting on opposite sides of the venue so they wouldn’t see each other before the ceremony. Kara entered first, walking up the aisle with Eliza. When she reached the front she hugged Eliza then turned around. Kara felt her breath hitch as she saw Lena begin her walk down the aisle with Winn holding her arm. Kara could see that Lena looked just as nervous and excited as she was. Both women had tear-filled eyes as Lena reached the front of the aisle. 

They turned to one another and held hands. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two remarkable women,” J’onn began.

Kara didn’t even hear the next couple of remarks as she just stood in awe of the whole situation. She was transfixed on Lena and completely lost in the thought of being her wife.

“Kara?” J’onn said, a little louder.

Kara came out of her reverie and said, “Sorry!” quite loudly causing the whole congregation to laugh. Lena just beamed looking at Kara.

“You have your vows prepared,” J’onn said, guiding her.

Kara turned to Lena and took a deep breath.

“Lena, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are there for me in a way I never thought I could find. When I am with you I can be just me. You accept everything that I am. I promise that I will love you for all the days of my life.”

J’onn nodded to Lena to guide her to start.

“Kara, you have loved me in a way I never thought anyone could. I didn’t even believe I deserved love until you made me believe. You are everything to me, my entire world. I promise that I will love you for all the days of my life.

J’onn turned to Alex and Caitlin who handed him the rings.

“These rings are the symbols of your everlasting love for one another,” J’onn said, handing them to Lena and Kara. Lena’s eyes were wide at the beauty of the rings. It was the first time she saw them.

Kara had asked Lena if she could pick the rings since Lena had picked the bracelets. Lena was hesitant at first but agreed when Kara relented to letting Lena pay. Kara had already figured out that fighting over paying for anything with Lena was a losing battle. The rings were very simple but incorporated the same stones Lena used for the bracelets. The words “El Mayarah” were etched inside each ring, the Kryptonian phrase for “stronger together.” Kara smiled widely as she saw the tears in Lena’s eyes gazing at the rings.

After they slipped on the rings J’onn made the final remark, “A marriage made this day and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you. You may kiss the bride.”

Lena and Kara both leaned in and kissed each other softly. They could hear the room cheering as they parted.

The reception was glorious. A live band kept the party going late into the night. Finally after hours of eating, drinking and dancing Kara and Lena waved at the crowd and left to start their married lives together.

**************************

Four Years Later

“Oh my God, why is it always so hot!” Alex complained, walking into Kara and Lena’s house thankful for the burst of air conditioning.

“Maybe because you’re cooking two babies inside your belly,” Kara answered grinning widely at Alex and leaning down to give her a kiss.

“What can I get for you babe?” Caitlin asked tenderly. Lena smiled at the couple, watching how protective and loving Caitlin was since Alex found out she was pregnant with twins. The couple had decided to use artificial insemination and used both of their eggs along with a sperm donor. L-Corp was one of the leaders in research on helping same sex couples have children, whether through adoption or through scientific methods.

“Maybe just some ice water,” Alex answered, “where is my favorite Luthor-Danvers?”

“I’m going to grab her now,” Lena answered, “she only woke up from her nap a few minutes ago and she takes a little while to get moving again.”

Lena walked down the hall and returned a few minutes later with a smiling toddler on her hip. “Look who’s here, Katie,” Lena said and suddenly the toddler flung herself forward with her arms out wide.

“Auntie Alex!” Katie cried out. Lena put her on the couch and she immediately moved over to put her ear on Alex’s belly.

“I still can’t believe you make her call me that,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Kara, “it makes me feel like I’m 80 years old.”

“It sound so cute when she says it though!” Kara said laughing, “Katie girl, are you trying to hear your cousins in there?”

Katie lifted her head and nodded enthusiastically. They all laughed. 

Caitlin walked back into the room and looked at the women she loved most in the world all laughing together. She thought that she could just soak in that moment forever. She was married to the love of her life. They would soon be mothers together. Kara and Lena had become like sisters to her. Katie was a beautiful, sweet child and she knew her children would get to grow up surrounded by aunts and cousins. Life had turned out better than any of them had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I'll be writing another fic soon - I'm thinking and AU with no powers, but another love story...
> 
> New fic posted - it's called Changing Our Colors


End file.
